Tales of Brave Faunus
by Gravenimage
Summary: During v4 ep3" of stowaways and runaways" the ship carrying Blake and Sun gets caught in a incident that sent both to a whole new world. New faces, places, new friendships will be made and love will bloom as the two faunus explore and try to find a way back home. While they choose Remnant or to fight for this new world. A world where faunus don't exist.
1. Shipwrecked into the unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks **_

**Bold are artes being performed **

* * *

Chapter 1 Shipwrecked into the unknown

(Location: Somewhere in the eastern sea of Remnant)

Blake gave a sigh as she sheathed her weapon Gambo Shroud. Who would ever thought this trip would go this way. So much for a relaxing journey to her home. The cat faunus stood on the ship that was heading to the island of Menagerie. It was quiet, the raven haired girl was in deep thought thinking everything that has happened since she boarded the ship. She was just trying to gather her thoughts, trying to get some peace of mind. That was impossible, those memories were still fresh in her mind. What she just experienced was something she was never going to forget. Everything was going fine at the Vytal Festival being held in Vale. She along with her teammates that composed Team RWBY participated. They were tough and they made it all the way to the semi finals of the singles competition. Her partner Yang fought Mercury Black, a student from Haven academy. And that's, when things started to get bad.

The blond brawler attacked the gray haired teen, hurting his leg after the match was over and she was declared the winner. Everyone in Amity Arena saw it, and everyone watching around the four Kingdoms. She was arrested by the Atlas military for questioning. Yang claimed she saw Mercury attacked her first and she fought back. But nobody believed because everyone saw it, how it went down. She was guilty and although Ruby and Weiss believed her, she couldn't bring herself to take her word. It wasn't the first time she has lost a friend or to put it more clearer, changed from better to worse. Adam Taurus was that perfect example, he used to be a good person fighting for the faunus back when she was with the White Fang. And now, he changed into a cold blooded killer. His hatred for the humans was too strong, it overcame him. Even if Yang got hurt that she didn't believed her, the cat faunus wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt.

That was only the beginning of what was in store for Vale. During the final match of the tournament which it was Pyrrha Nikos of Team JNPR versus Penny Polendina. The match ended in a tragedy as the red head huntress used her semblance of polarity on the girl shredding her to pieces. Everyone saw and found out that the girl wasn't human, but a robot created by the Altesian military. It was shocking indeed for Blake. She remembered talking to her when her teammates first met her near the docks. She was weird but she never thought she would be a machine. She acted, so human. After that a voice was heard as someone was giving a speech going against the government of the kingdoms. It was a strategy to bring the people to a state of panic, and it succeeded. The people in the arena started panicking for their lives. Building so much negative emotions. That eventually, it lead the creatures of Grimm into the city.

There was a horde of them and it didn't took long for them to reached Amity Arena. Unfortunately around the time of the attack, she was with Weiss in a cafe in the city. She wasn't present to help her friends fight off the creatures at the arena. So she and the Schnee heiress left, going their separate way to help out in any way they could. Blake went to Beacon where Yang was still being held in their team's dorm under Atlas security watch. By the time she arrived, it was too late. The school was burning in flames, Grimm have already made it and worse of all, the White Fang was attacking too. The raven haired girl felt guilty since she used to be part of the faunus group. She quickly entered a classroom that was covered in rubble and that's where she saw him. Adam has killed a Grimm not as a sign of good will but, because it was in his way. They finally met after a long time since she left during that dust train attack.

As she thought, he didn't went easy on her. He was still holding a grudge for leaving. The commander of the White Fang was too strong, he was stronger than she remembered. She got stabbed in the left shoulder, tears emerged thinking this was the end. Adam assured her he will hurt those close to her, starting with Yang. Amber eyes softened remembering her partner was looking for her and she eventually found her under the masked faunus' mercy. The sight was enough to angered and activate her semblance. The swordsman only sheathed his sword ready to use his semblance. Blake tried to warn her not to get involved, but it was too late. The blond has charged in head first in pure anger at the faunus. Adam used Moon Slice and that was it. Her partner has lost her right arm. Looks like he had no intention of killing her, yet. She gathered some of her strength to take the blond away, escaping the commander.

Beacon has fallen, she knew it. The city, the school, everything was over run by Grim. Specially when somehow the Atlas mechs and soldiers were reprogrammed to attack people. It was a loss and though Ruby and Weiss were all right, she couldn't live with the guilt. So she did the one thing she could do at the time, she ran. Running away has become such custom for her, even if she hated it. But there was no other choice. If she stays with her friends, Adam will definitely target them and hurt them like he did with Yang. She ran through the streets of Vale looking for any sign of the White Fang. But after the fall, there wasn't a single member on site. The raven haired faunus spent hours searching and still no luck. She finally gave up and decided to leave the Kingdom. It hurt her that she had to leave without saying a word to her teammates. She made up her mind reaching the southern coast of Sonus and took a ship.

Her destination was Menagerie, her home. Finally, she was away from it all. From her troubles, from the White Fang, from Adam. Blake thought she will finally have some time for herself, to relax, to think things through. She even removed her black bow hiding her cat ears and threw it away into the sea. Why not, she was coming to her home where it was inhabited by faunus only. It won't matter in the least. No more hiding her race to the world. Everything was going to be fine now. Once she returns home to her parents, a smile spread her lips. That's what she thought when trouble showed it's ugly head. During the trip the ship got attacked by a large Grimm, a sea serpent dragon type it was strong. The crew was ready to fight it when suddenly Sun came from out of nowhere and made the first move. She couldn't believe it, he was here, so he was the hooded figure who was watching over her since she boarded the ship.

It was a tough fight. But thanks to the monkey faunus and the crew, they managed to kill the creature. After it was over, the raven haired girl slapped Sun hard. She was angry at him for following her. Who knows for how long he was following her, stalking her. Still, she was relief and happy to see him here. No choice now but to take him to her home. Besides, he will still follow her even if she doesn't want to. So, she was stuck with him for better or worse. They just finished the fight with the large aquatic Grimm. Now she wanted to get some rest, while Sun smiled at her and gaze around, curious like a child. Blake rolled her eyes at him. Hopefully they will reach Menagerie soon. The captain did said they will be arriving in a couple of hours, so that was good. The sooner, the better. At least the monkey faunus when she didn't felt like talking or catching up since the last time they saw each other.

The amber eyed girl took her scroll. She wanted to call her parents bad, but there was no reception until they arrived to the island. Might as well drop in for a surprise visit. She had no idea what to say to them when she sees them. It's been so long since she has come home. Not since they left the White Fang, they wanted her to leave with them but she refused. What a mistake that turned out to be. She believed in Sienna Khan, in Adam and other people in the group like Ilia. Blake highly believed they were making a difference for the faunus. How wrong she was. Sienna supported violence as a mean to defend their kinds from humans who oppressed them, and Adam followed. Stealing was one thing, but kidnapping, killing, that wasn't why she joined the group. It has always been equality for the faunus just like her father originally planned when he first found the organization. The cat faunus gave another sigh, putting her scroll away.

The ship has suddenly move roughly as Blake and Sun fell on the ground. The ground started shaking, it's like they were experiencing turbulence. But that was only on an air ship. What was going on. The two faunus heard one of the crew members yelled to the captain" whirlpool ahead". Eyes widened as they went to the front to get a better view. They gasped as they saw a gigantic whirlpool ahead. It was right in the direction to Menagerie. Blake's luck must be getting worse and worse by the minute. The captain shouted to go full speed in order to avoid getting drag in, but it was too late. The ship was already being pulled in by the whirlpool. By now, the ships engine were going as fast as they could, but it was no use. Now the cat faunus was worried. There was no way they'll be able to survive something like this. A whirlpool was completely different than a giant sea dragon Grimm.

"Hang on!" she shouted to he monkey faunus.

"Blake!"

The ship was still being dragged by the massive whirlpool and it was getting out of control. The people on board were panicking and the ship was starting to bend over. The raven haired girl fell as Sun caught her hand by the railing. He was using every bit of his strength to hold her. There was a huge hit to the vessel as both faunus were thrown overboard. They hit the water as they were getting swallowed by the whirlpool. They got separated as they fell in. Blake was swallowing too much water, she was so scared. She didn't wanted to die, not like this. She was so young, there were so many things she wanted to do. Her thoughts were on her parents, her teammates, her friends. This is how it was going to end. Instead of losing her life fighting Grimm as her duty as a Huntress or by Adam. She was going to drown by a whirlpool. It was impossible to swim away since the current was too strong. And suddenly, everything went black for the amber eyed girl.

* * *

When Blake opened her eyes, she gasped. Afraid thinking she was dead. Was this the other side when people passed away. The first thing the cat faunus noticed, that she was no longer in the ship. That was pretty obvious since she and Sun fell from it when it got dragged by the whirlpool. Speaking of the monkey, she looked everywhere. There was no sign of him. The raven haired girl too noticed of her surroundings. She was standing on land, it was confusing. She thought she was a goner, did she drifted a shore. But that couldn't be she was dragged by a freaking whirlpool, she shouldn't be alive. The faunus blinked a couple of times, she was unfamiliar with the area. It was very pretty and elegant gazing at the street and the people were all wearing fancy clothes. Was she in Atlas she never visited the Kingdom but she has read from books that the city was the most developed in technology and where the rich people were commonly known. The amber eyed girl gazed where she stood.

She was standing before a large house, a manor. It was big and elegant definitely a place where a rich man would reside. Still, it didn't answered her question where she was. Atlas was her obvious guess. She was hoping Sun was all right. Blake stood in thought standing here wasn't going to give her any answers. Asking someone might help just judging at some of the people she saw walking by, it made her nervous. She hasn't forgotten that she got rid of her bow and her cat ears were exposed to the public. If she was indeed in Atlas, the people will ignored her while giving her hateful glares. The prejudice on faunus was very strong in the Kingdom. Her friend in the White Fang Ilia lost her parents in a dust mining incident and the kids at the school she was attending snickered, happy that a couple of faunus died. Not the best place to be but the raven haired girl was still in thought, being more logical.

How can she be in Atlas if she was on a ship sailing on the Eastern side of Remnant. The Solitus continent was way over the northern tip of the world. It was just impossible for her to end up getting drifted to the kingdom. This thinking and confusion was starting to frustrate her. Blake made up her mind to ask someone where she currently is. A sound caught her attention as her cat ears twitched. The sound was the door of the manor being opened, someone came out. The amber eyed girl took a long look at the person. It was a young man looking in his early twenties with long waist-length raven hair similar to hers, with brown eyes. He was wearing a black tunic that shows his chest, black trousers and grey boots, a bracelet with a red jewel on his left arm while on his right arm he was holding a sheathed looking-katana. Blake admitted to herself, the young man was very attractive. His long hair made him looked more masculine and sexy. She quickly set those silly thoughts asides.

The long haired man wasn't alone next to him stood a creature. Blake felt uncomfortable at the presence seeing that he was being accompanied by a menacing-looking dog. His fur was colored dark blue and gray with green eyes. Light blue fur extending behind his head, pointed ears and a sickle shaped tail. The dog had a large scar from his forehead extending to near the mouth, on the left side of the face. For accessories the canine has a leather sash around the chest that carries a scabbard holding a dagger. A dog holding a weapon, that was new for the cat faunus. The dog also had a metal chain around the neck, a brass ring at the base of his tail and a bracelet with the same looking red jewel as the young man. The biggest noticeable thing Blake couldn't believe, the dog had a smoking pipe in it's mouth. The sight was just, silly. Dogs don't carry weapons much less, a smoking pipe. The canine was holding a bag in it's mouth. Now she was certain she wasn't in Atlas or any place she familiar with in Remnant.

The young man took a long look at the girl before him. She seems to be in her late teens with long black hair, amber eyes. Her clothes were unique, in his opinion. A long white tailcoat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top. The crop top has rectangular and diamond shaped cutouts around the neckline. A white belt over black fitted pants. She had a scar on her left abdomen, that really caught his attention. On her back she had a sheathed sword, her weapon obviously. Thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-coloring edging around the top. The left boot has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh. Each of the boots had an emblem or symbol colored in white. And a small white pouch on the back of her belt. She was a real looker in his eyes. But the one thing that really caught his attention were the cat ears on top of her head. They didn't look fake. She has human and feline ears. Quite the interesting character to meet in this situation.

Though he didn't had time to admire the beauty of this girl. He needed to track down that thief before he gets away and leaves the city. He doubted this girl had something to do about it. Otherwise, his faithful canine companion would have noticed her scent and he would have gotten in attack formation. But he was normal, so she was involved. That was good the last thing he wanted was to fight a pretty girl with mesmerizing eyes. A smile spread over his features he has had his share of seeing many young ladies but this one, there was something about her. Something special and rare. Specially the cat ears. She wasn't a Krityan so, what was she. If she was armed, then she can fight. Maybe she can be of some help to hunt him down that darn blastia thief. The Lower Quarter will be in deep trouble if he doesn't recover that core of the aque blastia. Deep as in, literally. Their eyes met for a second as he kept her smile and she just stood there not knowing what to say.

"And who might you be?" he asked with some humor in his voice.

"I…." Blake paused, maybe she could as him where she was.

"Later. Our talk will have to wait. We've got company" the long haired man was staring behind the raven haired girl.

The cat faunus turned around and noticed they weren't alone. Behind them stood two armored individuals. The armor reminded the amber eyed girl of Jaune. One was tall with a half-finished mustache and the other was short. They were complete opposites. They were armed. The tall one with a sword and shield and the short one with a long spear with a shield on his back. Why did she had the feeling that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Wherever here was. Her sixth sense was kicking in telling her this wasn't going to end well. This was the last thing she needed. Blake didn't know where she was and she was already involved in what it seems to be trouble. From the look of the two armored people, they weren't happy seeing her. Or wait, maybe it was the long haired man. Great, he could be a troublemaker and she was right in the middle of it.

"Yuri! So it was you who are the cause of all of this commotion" said the tall and skinny Knight.

"I know he's poor, but breaking into an aristocrat's house...My, my, how the mighty have fallen" replied the short and chubby Knight.

Blake mentally sighed, so she was right. This guy was trouble if he broke into that manor. Her day couldn't get any more complicated, or can it.

"Just what I needed. Tweedle A and Tweedle B."

"I say, don't you dare call me that!" said Adecor the tall Knight.

"Just what is a Tweedle, anyway?!" said Boccos the short Knight.

Blake realized the two were still focusing on the young man with his dog. This could be her chance to make a break for it, since they still haven't notice her yet. She spoke too soon. The short Knight was staring at her and it didn't looked good for the cat faunus.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Never seen her around these parts before. I say, she must be a visitor from another town" followed Adecor gazing at her surprised" and are those above her head...Cat ears?"

"They sure are" now his short companion was surprised too.

The raven haired girl calmed down. After all, she was innocent she had nothing to do with any of this. If she's honest, they will let her be on her way. Then again, telling them she arrived her just like that will make suspect her. Wherever here was. Better yet, she will tell them she was passing by and suddenly got lost. Yes that will be the perfect excuse to keep her off trouble. She had no intention to gain attention and this wasn't the best example.

"She's with me."

Amber eyes widened as she turned to the long haired man. She never got the chance to speak freely and this guy had the guts to say that. The two Knights were now glaring at her. Best way to start a day as Blake was starting to get irritated by all of this.

"Is that true?" asked Adecor.

"No!"

"She's my partner" resumed Yuri.

"I'm not!" she argued turning to him.

"I know. But if I tell the Tweedles you're not with me, they won't believe me either way. So it's better to say the opposite. Just go with it."

"Just go with it?" the faunus got upset" I don't even know you, I never met you in my whole life!"

"So, she's your accomplice?!" Boccos has immediately accused the raven haired girl.

"Pretty much" confirmed the long haired swordsman.

"Woof!" his dog seemed to agree too.

"Then I say, we must stop her as well!" replied Adecor.

Blake wanted to argue again but decided let it go. By now, it will be impossible to convince these two she was innocent. No thanks to Mr. Troublemaker over here. He will hear her out when this is all over.

Yuri's eyes narrowed spotting a hooded figure leaving the manor. It was the blastia thief. He quickly ran getting next to the amber eyed girl but the two Knights stood in his way. Obviously they weren't going to let him pass since they're very loyal to their job.

"There's no hope of escape! We got you surrounded!" said the short Knight.

The hooded figure has left in a carriage leaving the street. By now, he must be out of the Noble Quarter. The swordsman shook his head if these two were smart they would have noticed immediately who's the bad guy here. And now, he has gotten the mysterious girl involved. He will have to find a way to make it up to her later.

"Does it look like I'm trying to escape? See, it's stuff like that that keeps you guys from getting promoted."

"You did not just say that!" now Boccos was angry.

"You're making things worse" Blake muttered to him, not happy.

"I say, you take that back!" followed Adecor.

The two Knights readied their weapons while Yuri unsheathed his sword, he turned to the raven haired girl" you can fight, right?"

"Not like I have much of a choice. I'm already in trouble thanks to you" she unsheathed Gambol Shroud.

"Don't worry. These guys are easy pickings. You won't even break a sweat."

**(Music: "Furnace of War" from the Tales of Vesperia original soundtrack) **

"Stand back. Adecor! I'll handle this in the name of the Imperial Knights!"

Imperial Knights. Blake has never heard of them before. There was the Police and the Military. These guys sounded like they were out of a fairy tale. Just where was she.

"I say. I shall be the one to defend the good name of the Imperial Knights! Peons, I say, should stand back!"

By now, the cat faunus thought she was dreaming. This was one weird dream and she wanted to wake up right now. Then, why does it feel so real.

"You're the peon!" argued the short Knight.

"No, no. I say. I am your superior!"

The two Knights kept taking steps forward while Blake was ready to snap. First she gets thrown overboard of the ship by a whirlpool, then she wakes up in a very unfamiliar place, then some troublemaker involves her in his mess saying she's his partner and now these two idiots are testing her patience. This was all she could take. Enough for one day. Plus she had no idea what happened to everyone on the ship, were they all right or...And Sun. If they were alive or dead.

"Are we fighting, or what?!" she caught the attention of the two.

She charged at Adecor kicking him, sending him flying and that was enough to bring him down. Yuri was impressed, she was sure fast. That leaves him with Boccos for his opponent.

"**Azure Edge!" **

The blue arte hit the short Knight dead on knocking him out, he was seeing stars. The fight was over before it even began.

**(Music end)**

"Remind me not to make you angry."

Blake only glared at him, if looks could kill.

"Right. Sorry about getting you involved. But what are you doing here?"

Before she could say anything more Knights arrived. But the color of their armor was different. It was pink, their helmets with on and they were all armed with sword and shield. Blake felt a headache was coming, more trouble for her. Someone else arrived at the scene. A young man with long light blue hair wearing lilac and pink armor. His sword however, was sheathed unlike the others.

"Looks like I won't be catching up with that carriage anytime soon."

The cat faunus knew what he was talking about. It was clear, he was chasing after someone. She did saw someone with a hood getting to a carriage while they were facing Adecor and Boccos. Whoever is this person, must be important to the long haired swordsman. But right now, this wasn't the time to be thinking of those things. Not, when they were in the middle of more trouble. This time, they were outnumbered and Blake didn't wanted to cause any more commotion than she already did. The blue haired man got closer to them glancing them with a critical eye. It seems he knew about the swordsman and he was unfamiliar with her.

"How typical of the Schwann Brigade. They can't even a capture two single lowlife."

Blake already didn't like this guy. He didn't even know her and he was calling her a lowlife. She didn't know about the trouble maker swordsman though. But he was judging her just by a single glance and she was sure, it had nothing to do with her being a faunus which it was worse than just prejudice.

"C-Captain Cumore! I say, our apologies for this unsightly display" said Adecor getting up.

"I'm afraid the Imperial Knights have no use for you lowborn scum" said Cumore.

So this guy was willing to insult the people who are supposed to be on the same side. Yeah, she definitely didn't like him.

"Uhh...P-Please don't let Sir Schwann know about this. Sir" said Boccos.

"I can't believe our taxes are go to paying these guys…." said the long haired swordsman.

Okay, Blake knew about taxes. Everyone in the four Kingdoms pay them, even in her home of Menagerie. Her father makes sure everyone pays them every year. But she still didn't know about these Imperial Knights. She has never heard of them, were they a secret militia, or hired mercenaries. It was all so confusing. The cat faunus didn't noticed the swordsman's dog has already gone ahead still holding on to that bag, as he left the manor grounds.

"There he is…." he threw his sword.

"I say. That tops it all! Abandoned by his faithful pooch!" said Adecor.

"Gah hah hah hah!" laughed Boccos.

Abandoned, that's not what Blake thought. More like the dog went for hiding, waiting for him. This guy might be a troublemaker but, he was no fool. He was smarter than he looks. It was the same with her as she also threw her weapon on the ground surrendering. She didn't wanted to cause more trouble than she already did, when she still didn't know where she was.

"Well, well, you've had a busy day haven't you Mr. Yuri Lowell?" said Cumore" I'm rather busy myself, but I suppose I can afford to play with you for a while. Gentlemen!"

"It's rats like you that make Flynn's job so difficult."

The amber eyed girl noticed the change of tone in the swordsman. No doubt he wasn't fond of this guys Cumore and who was Flynn. Yet, she chose to remain silent when she didn't understood the situation.

"Flynn? A little suffering is just what that upstart lieutenant needs. When you finished with them, throw them in the prison as usual. Ten days or so ought to teach them a lesson."

"And who's this?" Cumore turned to the amber eyed girl, waken back by her cat ears" what are you?"

"She's Yuri accomplice and partner!" replied Boccos.

"They were together in the breaking" followed Adecor.

The faunus wanted to argued and tell them she was innocent. But with the way things looked, she wasn't going to convince anyone. Yuri was right, even if he tells them the truth, they will still won't believe him. His bad reputation must be the cause. She mentally sighed, she can't possible get in any more trouble than she is now.

"Then she can join him in prison as well. There's plenty of vacant cells. Take them away" said Cumore.

"_Wait, prison?!" _Blake was shocked.

The cat faunus stood helplessly as she saw the Knights beating up the long haired swordsman. This can't be happening. She hasn't done anything wrong, she was innocent. And they were sending her to prison. As long as they don't know she used to be a member of the White Fang. Finally she saw the young man ending up unconscious, she was worried for him. He might be a troublemaker but he must have his reasons. Somehow she felt like he wasn't a bad person. When they were done with him, her eyes narrowed as the Knights were staring at her. It was her turn now. Something hit her on the back of her head was enough to knock her lights out and everything went black for the cat faunus.

* * *

When Blake woke up again she was now on a cell. Perfect, this is what she gets for thinking things couldn't get more complicated. This, beats it. Imprisoned for a crime she didn't committed. She hasn't forgotten this was all thanks to that guy who involved her in his illegal activities. Her head was throbbing from that hit. So many things have happened in just one day. From being a ship, to an unknown city, to a jail cell. No, she wasn't going to ask again because it might get worse. But what could be worse than being locked up for something you didn't do. The raven haired girl got up from the dirty bed, she was hoping not to see any rats. Walking closer to her cell she realized she wasn't alone. Of course that trouble maker must be here too. There was a Knight, the guard obviously and he was talking to someone. No need to get closer since she had four sets of ears to listen well.

"So like I was sayin', the thief made off with a priceless treasure from that noble's mansion" the voice of an older man.

Blake kept on hearing, were they talking about the same guy she met at that manor.

"I know, I know. Then he was caught, and the loot was returned, right?" said the guard.

"No. See, that's just nobility tryin' to keep things quiet. The treasure in the mansion right now's a fake."

Now, she was interested this has nothing to do with that manor where she woke up. She heard footsteps, the guard was probably getting closer to the cell of the man telling the gossip.

"You're pulling my leg" the guard obviously didn't believed him.

"Hey, ya didn't hear it from me bud. The Dark Wings are going nuts lookin' for the hideout."

"You mean the Thieves Guild?"

Guild, that was a very unfamiliar word for the cat faunus. Well, she knew the meaning of the word. Like a group but there aren't such things as guilds in Remnant. There were Huntsmen and Huntresses, mercenaries, assassins, thieves and bandits. But they weren't refer to as Guilds. The raven haired girl was starting to think real hard where could she be.

"Ahem! That's enough out of you. Almost meal time" the guard finally composed himself not wanting to hear any more gossip.

The Knight finally left the cells leaving Blake alone with the stranger and the long haired trouble maker. She was wondering if he was awake by now.

"Hey neighbor! You're awake, right? You gotta be gettin' tired from keepin' so quiet."

He was obviously talking about the swordsman. He probably didn't know she was also here. She had no idea what to do but, she wasn't planning in staying here for a crime didn't committed.

"You think that little story up all by yourself, old man? You must have plenty of time on your hands."

""Old man?" Now you've gone and hurt this old man's feelings. Besides. I didn't make up nothin'. I've got eyes and ears the world over diggin' up information for me."

"Heh, sure you do, old man" he chuckled.

"Hey, I am what I am. Go ahead and ask me something. I'll tell ya whatever ya want."

Blake gave a soft sigh, meaningless chatter. That wasn't going to help her leave this place. She was planning on giving that guy a piece of her mind for including her in this mess. She decided ignore anything they would say as she will try to come up with a plan to get out of here.

"Wanna know about the pirate's guild sunken treasure? How 'bout the sorcerer who makes his home at the ends of the earth? Or wait. I've got it…." he paused.

"I just wanna know how to get out of here" replied Yuri.

Sorcerer, Blake was in disbelief. Now she didn't believed what this man was saying. Everyone knows there's no such thing as magic. It's all made up in the stories of fairy tales and legends. This guy was full of it. All the better reason to ignore him. The amber eyed girl was starting to have a very bad feeling all of the sudden. Ever since she woke up in front of that manor, things have been not normal. Again, she thought this could be a crazy dream, but it felt so real. She wasn't dreaming then, what was this place. Where was she.

"Well I'm not sure what yer in for, but they'll let ya out if ya keep year trap shut for ten days."

"_Great job so far" _the cat faunus shook her head.

"The lower quarter will be under water by then" Yuri didn't like the idea of staying any longer.

"The lower quarter...Ah yeah I heard about that."

"I wonder how they're all doing right now."

"Sorry, neighbor, that's one piece of dirt I don't have."

"And what am I going to do about that damn Mordio."

"THE Mordio? You mean to say you've got connections ta the famed mage from Aspio, the City of Scholars?"

"Do you know about him?"

"Oho! Want ta know, huh? I'm afraid that information won't come cheap…."

"The "Famed Mage from Aspio, the city of scholars" right? I think I got it."

"W-Wait. That's not it. He's the uh, the head of the gourmet guild! No wait, it's the uh, I mean…."

"Forget about it. At least I know where to start looking" Yuri almost forgot about his "partner" who must be sharing a cell next to his" hey you! You're awake?!"

"I am" replied the cat faunus not sounding happy.

"What? There's someone else here besides us?" asked the old man.

Blake was trying to processed everything she just heard. Aspio, the city of scholars, she has never heard of a city like that. She was doing her best not to freak out, just what was going on here.

The sound of a cell opened was heard. They heard footsteps as an older man with silver hair wearing silver and orange armor arrived. Blake had no idea who he was, but Yuri did. The Knight walked over to the third cell where the old man stood.

"Out" said the silver haired Knight.

"Ah well, just when things were gettin' good."

"Hurry up."

"_What is Commandant Alexei doing here?" _

"Whoa!" the old man with messy brown hair tied on a pony tail and a purple coat tripped next to Yuri's cell.

"Just who are you anyway? What does the head of the Knights want with you?"

"Beneath the statue of the goddess" he whispered as he threw something inside of his cell.

"What are you doing? I said hurry up."

"All right, easy. I'm coming."

Blake stood nervous as the silver haired man turned his gaze at her. His eyes were cold, he must be staring at her cat ears. But it wasn't long until he walked off, followed by the person telling so much gossip. He winked at her, great he was flirting with her. He looked like he doesn't take anything seriously. He finally left until they were gone. The raven haired girl heard a cell door being opened. It wasn't the same one from where that silver haired man came in. She saw the long haired swordsman with a slight grin. He showed her a key, so he had it the entire time. This only made Blake angrier instead of wasting time and chatting with some old pervert, he could have gotten out of here any time. The swordsman used the prison key to open her cell, smiling at her. That was one problem out of the way.

"There."

SLAP!

"Ouch!" he rubbed his cheek from the hard slap" okay, I had that coming. I know you're not happy."

"You think?" she glared at him.

"I'm sorry about dragging you into this. It wasn't my intention but like I said. They wouldn't have believed me if I tell them you're not with me. In fact, you shouldn't even be there in the first place. What were you doing near Mordio's place anyway?"

"Are you trying to put the blame on me?" oh boy he was really asking for it, maybe a punch will do this time.

"No. I was just curious" he gave a sigh" look, we can worry about it later. Right now, let's focus in getting out of here, okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you" the raven haired girl crossed her arms dead serious" you already got me into enough trouble as it is. I don't even know where I am."

"We're in the prison area of the castle."

Castle, for real. There's no such thing as castles. They only exist in fairy tales. Blake decided to ignore the notion and get back to the subject at hand.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on? Maybe I might try to trust you because right now, you haven't done a very good job."

"Sure, like we have all the time in the world to stay here and chat" he was obviously being sarcastic.

She didn't found it funny as she kept her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed further.

"Okay. I'm from the lower quarter of the capital. Someone stole the core to the aque blastia causing it to go out of control and release lots of water flooding the place. I got a lead and followed this Mr. Mordio to his house, the one where I found you. I chased him away but lost track of him as he left in a carriage, when the Tweedles arrived and you know the rest. Happy now?"

Blake could really feel a headache coming on. Blastia, aque, core, lower quarter. Instead of getting answers to her question she was only getting more questions, and leaving more confused. This sure was one heck of a crazy dream. Because she was starting to think that she wasn't in Remnant anymore. Whatever, this guy didn't sounded like he was a bad guy after all and she did saw a carriage leaving the manor too. But he still did broke into someone's home and that wasn't right. She won't judge him though, she has done some things that she wasn't proud of when she was in the White Fang. She can give him the benefit of the doubt and trust him, for now.

"You said capital. Which one?"

"The only capital I know, Zaphias" the long haired swordsman thought it was a very silly question to be asking.

"Right…." again she was unfamiliar with the word or the place.

"Are we done chatting? Can we go now?"

"What's your plan?" she was willing to listen to him.

"First we'll get our weapons back. They must be near by and escape the castle. The old man told me something about a statue of a goddess. Could be a hint to leaving this place."

"You believe him?"

"I'll take my chances. Once we're gone I'll check up on everyone at the lower quarter to see how things are with the blastia. After that, I'll return to serve my sentence."

"You want to return here?" that really took her by surprise.

"I did broke the law after all. If I escape and everyone finds out it it'll look bad on my reputation" he gave a grin.

"It's not the first time you've being here haven't you?"

"Yep. Always served my sentences. But this will be the first time I will try to escape the castle. You can do whatever you like when we part ways. And sorry again for dragging you into this."

"It's...Okay…." the raven haired girl was still surprised maybe she has miss judged him, he was a good guy if he cares about those people.

They left the cell area. The cell door leading out was opened while on a desk stood the guard and he was sleeping. What a poor job he was doing. Judging from his snoring, he won't wake up for a while. There was a chest near a stair case. The long haired swordsman opened it and their stuff was there. He took his sword Second Star and the weapon that belongs to his amber eyed partner. He took a long look at it, he has never seen anything like it.

"Can I have my weapon back?"

"Sure" he handed Gambol Shroud back" that's quite a nice weapon you have. You gotta tell me where you bought it."

"Maybe...if we get out of here I might tell you" she decided to play along for the time being as she put the sheathed sword back to the magnetic strip on her back.

"There's something else here" the swordsman took another glance at the chest" hey, there's a bohdi blastia. Already have one, why don't you take it?"

"Bohdi...Blastia?" she took the accessory it resemble more a necklace than the bracelet the young man was wearing.

"You don't have one? You're going to need it."

"It's not mine. I don't want to steal."

"True. But if I tell them I stole it, which I did then you'll be out of trouble."

"Won't that add more to your sentence if you do?" she got worried.

"Let them, I don't care. As long as they lower quarter is safe."

The raven haired girl smiled as she put on the necklace with the same red jewel, it glowed for a second, it was nice and she like it" so, what does it do?"

"The bohdi blastia?" now this shocked the young man" did Cumore's Knights hit you too hard on the head? You've been acting like you don't know anything or where you are."

"_Maybe because I DON'T know where I am or knowing about some things" _she mentally sighed.

"Let's just leave this place already."

"Sounds like a plan. Oh, we still haven't been properly introduce yet. Yuri Lowell, nice to meet you."

"Blake Belladonna."

"Nice name it really fits with your appearance."

His compliment made her blushed a little" aren't you going to ask me...About my ears?"

"The cat ears? Nah, I've been wanting to ask you ever since we first met. But I'd figure it must be something personal and it's not my business to ask. But, if you feel like telling me if we ever meet again, I'll be willing to listen. I'm all ears."

"Thanks" she smiled she couldn't believed he was so understanding. Then she sweat dropped" hey wait…."

"Come on, let's go" he left with a chuckle.

"Wait" she stopped him" sorry for hitting you. I got carried away."

"Got carried away too for putting you through this. Makes us even."

"I'm ready. Lead the way."

_"I hope everyone at the ship is all right. And Sun, wherever you are, please be safe."_

* * *

"_Is this happening because I left my team behind, I'm sorry! What a bad leader I've been!" _

Sun was currently running for his dear life. Everything was so confusing. He remembered falling from the ship with Blake into that whirlpool. Then he lost consciousness. When he woke up, he was in a very unfamiliar place. A mountain terrain with no vegetation, it almost reminded him of the desert of his home of Vacuo. But it wasn't. The monkey faunus had no idea how he ended up from the sea to such a dry place. He was about to look for his faunus friend when he was caught surprise as creatures emerged, ready to attack him. The thing that shocked him, that they weren't Grimm. They looked like regular types of monsters. Of course, he fought them, he was a Huntsman in training after all. Sun managed to defeat enough and he thought it was over. But he had to run his mouth saying it was too easy as more monsters showed. Their numbers duplicate so he did the only thing he could do, he fled.

So here he was, running from how many monsters he didn't recognized. But he knew they weren't Grimm due that they don't have the appearance of one. Bad luck was really all over him today as the monkey faunus reached a dead end. He will have no choice but to fight all of them. A loud roar suddenly caught his attention. It only made him worried more. Just what he needed, more monsters coming. To think he was going to meet his end here. Not a clue where he was, no friends, all alone. Then, the monsters were being killed. Sun fought more of them but he couldn't tell why they were getting beaten so fast. Eyes widened when he saw a long dragon colored blue with someone riding on it. A stranger clad in white armor holding a very menacing looking spear. Between the two, they were able to get rid of all of the creatures. The faunus smiled, they made quite the team. This guy was really tough.

"Hey, that was pretty cool! You were awesome! Thanks for lending me a hand. You saved my life!"

The armored clad stranger didn't replied as the creature she was riding on gave a disapproval roar. That didn't sounded like good news for Sun as he gulped. The figure pointed the spear right at him. Seeing him as not friendly but a threat.

"Oh boy…."

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Here's the first chapter of my new crossover project finally now that the Definitive Edition has been officially released for a while. This time Blake and Sun are the protagonists unlike the usual Jaune in my other stories. I like this new change it's refreshing. It's also a story I've have had in mind for a very long time. Don't worry there's also that RWBY/Graces future project. **

**-I know I usually do RWBY crossovers with Jaune as the protagonist. But I decided to make an exception with Blake and Sun. I wanted to try something new. Besides I don't think Jaune will be able to fit in the Vesperia verse since Flynn is exactly like him a Knight type that uses a sword and shield. Having the same stereotype character, I feel like the story will be" off". **

**-A rough start for Blake and Yuri, she's not that fond of him lol. It should be expected after he involved her in his "activity" to find the blastia thief. Now she has gotten herself in quite a predicament. It will be worse when she finds out she's no longer in Remnant. Also I like their chemistry its refreshing. There will be more wackyness between them in future chapters.**

**-I'm going to try my best and fix Blake's character since RT isn't doing a damn thing about it. They still haven't given Ruby proper development yet or Jaune. Guess it's up to me to fix one of their many same with Sun. Specially when I'm not happy she slapped Sun 3 freaking times and she NEVER apologized to him. Well, in this story I made her apologized to Yuri. **

**-Looks like Sun's in a worse situation than Blake who knows where he is with the Dragon Freak as Rita calls him, or should I say her. **

**-Yes I made the decision for a very long time for Sun and Blake to use bohdi blastia but I don't know what kind of artes or burst artes or even mystique artes they should learn. So I would appreciate it if you folks give me suggestions. Artes from past Tales games will be accepted as well as ones for burst artes, mystique artes and dual mystique artes. I might accept originals but depends if they're good enough. **

**-Another decision I made a long time ago are the ships Yuri/Blake Sun/Judith. It's decided so don't try to convince me otherwise, because I won't listen.**

**-Updates might be a bit slow with this story since I'm still trying to gather ideas. Currently working on the fourth chapter.**

**-I will appreciate if you review, fav and follow thank you.**

Next time: The Great Escape


	2. The Great Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Bandai Namco.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 2 The Great Escape

(Location: East hallway Zaphias Castle The Imperial Capital of Zaphias Ilycia continent Terca Lumireis)

Blake has been through some rough times throughout her like. She had a wonderful family, a mother and father that loved her very much. But much of her problems were due to her faunus heritage. Both of her parents were faunus so it should be obvious she will be one too. It didn't bothered her until she was hated just because she looked her different. It became frustrating through her childhood to the point she will cry and go to her parents. Then, Ghira founded the White Fang with a vision of equality for faunus. That all of them should be treated as equals just like any other person. It made her happy that she became part of the group. As she grew up, she met Ilia and eventually Adam. After her father retired and Sienna Khan took over, that's when things changed completely. The original vision her father had was gone and it was replaced by a new one.

No more doing rallies for equality or marching the streets with a message of peace. It was all replaced, by looting, stealing, breaking into high security facilities, kidnapping and even murder. Blake made her decision to leave too late when she should have left with her parents. Then, after everything that happened in Beacon, she needed some space from everything. Taking the first ship to Menagerie was her best shot. At least, she thought everything will be fine once she returns home. How wrong she was. Never expecting what a horrible twist it took. As the cat faunus ended up in some place she was very unfamiliar with, then this cute but trouble making guy drags her with him on his crimes and gets arrested. That's right, Blake Belladonna got thrown in jail but for the wrong reasons. Instead of the sentence for being a former White Fang member, it was for being this guy's partner. Big fat lie, when she had no idea where she was.

So she got thrown in the prison area of a castle. The raven haired girl was still trying to process that fact. Thankfully she gave Yuri an earful after he got her out of her cell. He told her she was in a city called" Zaphias" which it was a capital. Again, she has never heard that place before. Blake was starting to believe two things one, this was all one crazy dream or two, she was finally losing her marbles. Something happened when she and Sun fell off the ship and went into that whirlpool. That wasn't all apparently Yuri or any of the people she has met were surprised at her appearance. Or more precise, of her cat ears. No glares like she would usually get, but that of shock or curiosity. The long haired swordsman was all right with it. He was sure understanding for someone who turned her into a criminal and now a fugitive because both have escaped from prison. And now, they wanted to escape from the castle.

Now Blake was following Yuri through the stair case after leaving the prison area. After getting their weapons back, the long haired swordsman gave her something else. The amber eyed girl touched the necklace with the red jewel on her neck. He called it a" bohdi blastia". Another thing she didn't know or heard of before. What does it do and why did he said she was going to need it. The swordsman does have one but it a bracelet style on his left wrist. Just what are these accessories and why do they seem to be important. There was also the thief Yuri was currently chasing after. He said, he stole a blastia core. Just what she needed, more things to confuse her more. Now, it wasn't the right time to be asking him questions she needed answers. They were about to escape a castle without anyone noticing. As if she could into more trouble being around him. The cat faunus decided not to jinx it.

Yuri's plan was simple. Leave the castle, go and check on the lower quarter and make it back by morning. Easy, it will be a piece of cake. That is if he has never attempted to escape the castle before. All the times he got arrested and sent to prison he always served his sentence. But it was necessary to leave now. Because he was worried about the people of the lower quarter. If the aque blastia was still releasing water, it will completely over flood the place. It will be a place living under the sea, while they will drown. And the Knights weren't going to do a thing since they could care less what happens to the poor or under class people. The nobles have always been their priority. So in other words, it was up to him to find the thief and retrieve the core before it's too late. Luckily for him, he wasn't alone. Now that he has officially made a friend, sort of. He hasn't forgotten the slap Blake gave him.

The swordsman saw a guard on the second floor holding a spear. There was another one a few feet away. It was going to see them, blowing their cover. If they get spotted it won't be long before the entire castle goes under alert. Suddenly, a swift movement passed him by. Yuri stood in awe as Blake jumped to the second floor and knocked down the Knight quickly, she jumped back down and took out the other one. Just like that, it was over. This girl was very agile and graceful, stealth must be her forte.

"Nice. I knew I made the right choice picking you as my partner."

"I'm not your partner. I already have one."

The long haired swordsman blinked at her comment.

"Never mind" the cat faunus didn't wanted to think about Yang or her teammates, not now" you said we needed to escape without no one noticing."

"Right. Heads up, there's another Knight at the corner. He hasn't seen us yet."

"And he won't."

The raven haired ran as she charged at the Knight with a sword and knocked him out. Yuri gazed around the two floors for any more Knights. Looks like they were in the clear for the time being.

"Not bad. If this keeps up, I won't have to fight. Try and leave some for me, for the next time."

"You don't seem like the type that will keep cover. I bet you will rush at them without a thought" the cat faunus gave a small smile staring at the long haired swordsman.

"Not quite. If I have a chance to get away without them seeing me, I'd take it. If it's the other way around, then I'd take it too. It's a game of chances to me. But in this case, I can't afford getting seen."

"Because you want to return after checking on those people?" Blake felt some respect for him increasing a little.

"If I don't do something for the lower quarter then who will? Flynn must be unavailable, leaving me to the task."

"These...Imperial Knights doesn't seem to care for the people in the lower quarter?"

"Statement of the year. The Knights only have their eyes for the nobles. Anyone that can't pay their taxes gets to the bottom of their bucket list. They can all die from hunger and they would care less. That's how it is, here."

"Yuri…." the amber eyed girl chose this moment to ask him" you said we're in Zaphias. Which continent does Zaphias belong too?"

"Ilycia" the swordsman stood worried" you sure you're okay? They didn't hit your head too hard?"

"I'll be fine" the faunus wasn't happy with his answer, Ilycia continent again, she has never heard of such.

"Then, let's keep going before they wake up."

The duo climbed the stairs going to the second floor. They followed climbing another set of stairs going to a third floor. Blake was in deep thought the entire time, lowering her guard and was unaware if any more guards were on sight. She knew the continents of the four Kingdoms of Remnant. There was no Ilycia, no Zaphias and what was blastia anyway. It wasn't dream because it felt pretty damn real. And she doubted Yuri was kidding either. Not to mention the people she has met. There were too many involved to be some sort of sick joke. The cat faunus was starting to think the impossible. Did she somehow went to an alternate world. When she fell to the whirlpool, was that the cause. She was so sure she wasn't losing her mind, she was still in a sane state. But, all of this was so hard to swallow. Amber eyes widened in realization, Sun fell with her to the whirlpool. Did he got transported to this world too.

As they reached the middle of a wide hallway. Yuri reacted going back to the way he came. He noticed Blake was standing still, her expression was off. As if her mind was in another place. The long haired swordsman went for her taking her hand. That was enough to snapped her back to reality. As she realized what was going on her cheeks turned a slight of pink seeing her hand on the swordsman's. What was her doing. His expression said otherwise as he was alarmed.

"You went from stealthy to recklessly in seconds. What's wrong?"

Before the raven haired girl could answer, her cat ears twitched. Now, she was able to hear footsteps coming from the other side. They were getting closer. If Yuri hadn't intervened she would never have noticed. Was her thinking that deep that she became ignorant of her surroundings. That was indeed reckless especially, when this place was unfamiliar to her. Blake wanted to slap him for taking her hand but now, she needed to thank him. If she gets spotted than their cover will be blown and the castle will be alerted. There will be more of those Knights everywhere. The faunus saw people arriving at the hallway. Two Knights and one girl looking around her age with pink hair strapped on a golden clip, emerald green eyes wearing an elegant blue dress with gold lining in the middle, and white in the waist area and below. She was dressed like she was a princess. She was holding a sword, a saber type. Blake turned to Yuri, he was confused as her so he didn't knew the girl.

"Why don't we just go back?" said one of the Knights.

"I can't go back now!" replied the pink haired girl.

"This is for your own good. Miss, you know that."

"As for the" incident" we assume full responsibility and will inform the lieutenant ourselves" said the other Knight.

"How can you say that when you haven't done anything to help me?"

One of the Knights took a step forward but he was met by the sharp point of the saber the pink haired girl was holding.

"Please, don't come any closer."

"Now, now, why don't you put that down? You'll only end up hurting yourself…."

"_Why is she resisting them? Just looking at her clothing, she's definitely not a prisoner. More like she resides here" _Blake came to the conclusion.

"I know how to use a sword!" said the pink haired girl ready to fight.

One of them was about to drew his sword" I'm afraid you leave us with no choice. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

Both Knights have drawn their blades willing to use force on the girl.

"Hey! There she is! This way!"

The raven haired faunus saw more Knights arrived at the scene. This has gotten complicated with more numbers it will be hard for them to get passed them using stealth. Glancing at Yuri he was probably thinking the same thing. If they choose to fight and one of them gets away, they'll be in big trouble. Blake knew the long haired swordsman cares more for the people in the lower quarter than his own well being. Noble trait, but careless. If he gets caught again he might never get another chance. The former White Fang realized they will have to fight them and knock them all out. As for the pink haired girl, she had no idea what to do with her. Right now, she needed help.

"Please, you've got to let me go! I have to warn Flynn!"

"_Did she say Flynn?" _

That name again. Yuri obviously knows him with the way he talked about him. And it seemed so does this pink. The raven haired faunus knew the swordsman was going to take action and he used that blue attack he did back at the manor. She noticed he didn't used any dust. What other strange thing she was going to realize from this world. Blake went in aiding the swordsman as she changed Gambol Shroud to sickle mode taking one of the Knights with a spear. Then she changed it back again to sword mode using the sharp sheath to defeat another. The pink haired girl thought Flynn has come to help her when she saw a long haired man wielding a sword and a girl, with cat ears. Now that definitely got her attention. She was wondering if they were real. It wasn't long until of them were beaten. The amber eyed girl saw the pink haired princess about to hit Yuri with a vase. Pretty bold of her, but she wasn't going to let her do that.

"We're not going to hurt you" she grabbed the vase from her" him, on the other hand…."

"You really know how to properly treat your partner, don't you?"

"I told you I'm not your partner. And do I have to remind you, you broke into someone's home?"

"You know, you still haven't answer my question yet. What were you doing near Mordio's place?"

"I...I got lost! I wasn't planning on doing anything illegal."

"And you happen to be there just when I showed up. That's pretty convenient if you ask me."

The pink haired girl stood looking at the two as they resumed arguing. They didn't seemed to be bad people. It look like they were good friends, in a weird way. They didn't belonged in the castle, that's for sure. And they also helped her with her problem. Maybe these two can help her again.

"Um...Excuse me?" she was able to stopped their argument" you two are not from the castle?"

"If you can tell right away just by looking at me, I will take it as a compliment" smiled Yuri.

"He's not a noble that's for sure" added Blake.

"Same goes for you, kitty."

"Don't call me kitty" she was deadly serious, she hated that especially when it was Roman Torchwick who came up with the nickname.

"Yuri Looowell! Where are yooou?"

"You foul fugitive! I say, we know you're trying to make your escape" said Adecor in the distance.

"Oh please, not them again. Guess there's no point in going back to the prison cell now."

"Is it those guys from before" Blake recognized one of the voices but she couldn't recognized the first one.

"Louder fools! Say it like you mean it!" said the same voice.

"Lieutenant Leblanc, your voice is TOO loud. My ears…." said Boccos.

"Yuri Lowell?" the pink haired stared at the long haired swordsman" you're one of Flynn's friends, aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"And you used to belong to the Imperial Knights?"

Blake was a little taken back by that comment. So he used to be a Knight himself. It will explain why he's so skilled at fighting. He obviously wasn't one now with his current behavior.

"Just for three short months. You hear that from Flynn?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Guess he found someone at the castle he could talk to, after all. Let me introduce you to my feline partner. The Amazing Cat Burglar."

Blake glared at him she launched a fist at him but he dodged it, with a grin of his face. The pink haired girl was now staring at her making the raven haired faunus a little uncomfortable.

"What is it?"

"Your ears...Are they real?"

"Yes, they are" she sighed she will have no choice but to cover her cat ears to prevent this from happening in the future.

"Can I touch them?"

"No."

"Let's get to the part of why you were being chased by those Knights" Yuri intervened.

"Oh, right. Yuri I need you to take me to Flynn!"

"And who are you supposed to be, anyway?"

"Over here!" said Leblanc.

"We should go before they catch us" said the amber eyed girl.

"Right, you're coming with us. Then you will tell us the whole story. First things first, let's get to Flynn's place. Want me to lead the way?"

"Says the one who has never been to the castle" muttered Blake.

"Okay, then you lead the way. I bet you know your way around" he smirked back countering the faunus while Blake was glaring at him, of course she had no idea where to go.

"Ah, yes!" replied the pink haired girl.

"Let's go" Yuri ignored the raven haired girl's annoyed glare.

The trio traveled further into the castle. The hallways were the same, having some Knights patrolling the area. It was no challenge for Blake as she took them out using her stealth skills. Yuri barely lift a finger, not like he was complaining. He can finally take a break after everything that's happened since he left the lower quarter. But he mentally sighed not expecting to have excess baggage with him. This noble, that's what he thought judging from her clothing, was looking for Flynn. He doubted his friend would be here but it was better to give it a shot. The pink haired girl stood behind the duo. She was pretty safe so she didn't had to worry about the guards. Now that she found Yuri Lowell, he will take her to Flynn. Though she still wanted to touch his partner's cat ears. She has never seen, heard or read of someone with animal ears before. Then she realized they were in a familiar corridor.

"Yeah. It was around here."

"This is Flynn's room" Yuri stared at the door.

"Should we knock first?" asked Blake.

"Yes" agreed the pink haired princess.

She knocked but there was no answer. Yuri was the one to opened the door as they entered the room. It was very nicely decorated and clean too. But, it was empty. There was no one around.

"He's really keeping this place cleaned up. Flynn must be off gallivanting off somewhere."

"Then...That means I'm too late."

"What do you mean?" asked the cat faunus.

"So, what sort of wickedness did you do anyway?"

"Me? I haven't done anything wrong?"

"And yet a bunch of Knights were chasing you around the castle. Yeah, that makes sense."

Blake nodded agreeing. Something wasn't right. Those Knights were trying to stop her from leaving.

"Um, you see Yuri!"

"Whoa, what is it?" he was surprised by the sudden rise of her voice.

"I can't be specific, but Flynn is in terrible danger! I've got to go and warn him."

"What kind of danger?" asked the raven haired girl.

"I don't know. But I have to go, before it's too late."

"So, go if you want to go. What's wrong with that?"

"I wish I knew…."

"Listen. I've got something I've gotta take care of right away, too. As soon as things quiet down outside I want to get back to the lower quarter."

"In that case, would you take me with you? Please? Other than Flynn, there's no one I can depend on. Will you at least help me get out of the castle? Please I'm begging you."

Blake thought it was the right thing to do. She wanted to leave the castle, Yuri wanted to leave the castle too, and she wanted to know where she was and what the heck was going on. Because believing she was in another world was unreal. Her cat ears suddenly twitched hearing incoming footsteps, getting louder, closer.

"Wait" she stopped the two from their conversation as she reached for Gambol Shroud" someone's coming."

The door suddenly broke down as someone entered. Blake has already drawn her weapon staring at the man with hate in her amber eyes. His hair was black, blond and dark pink. He was wearing a battle attire, definitely not a Knight. But his grin, it was enough to bring fear into anyone. The pink haired girl stood scared while Yuri was standing still not bothered, he was still relaxing as he stood seated on the bed.

"Prepare to fall victim to my blade…." he used one of his blades to destroy a ceramic vase.

"He's being too loud. At this rate, he will alert everyone in the castle" said the cat faunus.

"Haven't ever heard of knocking?" Yuri got up from the bed.

"I am Zagi...The man who will end your life. Now die. Flynn Scifo!"

The raven haired girl raised an eyebrow at his comment. So he was an assassin but he came at a bad time when his target wasn't around. And seeing his expression this guy looks like he was out of his mind. Someone to be very careful, she was already ready to attack.

**(Music: "Distorted Sword" from the Tales of Vesperia original soundtrack) **

Zagi charged as he his twin short swords were clashing with Yuri's blade.

"You got the wrong guy!"

"Die…."

"You really should listen a little more."

"My name is Zagi, remember it well Flynn."

"Listen, I'm not Flynn!"

"He's not going to listen to reason!" Blake charged in joining the fight.

Zagi kept laughing clashing swords with Yuri until his new opponent showed up. The cat faunus used her semblance to quickened her speed attacking him from all directions. It only made the assassin laughed harder going for the attack on the long haired swordsman. He kept talking throughout their confrontation how he was going to kill him and cut him into little pieces. Blake was disgusted by this guy, he was completely insane. It somehow reminded her of Adam but, a more twisted version of him. The long haired swordsman teamed up with her attacking the crazy assassin. Again Blake used her semblance to avoid an attack and she countered changing her weapon to gun mode firing a couple of rounds. It shocked her that he was able to blocked them. He might be whacked in the head, but he was skilled. Amber eyes widened as he charged at her but Yuri went in front of her and took the blow.

"No! Yuri!" she shouted in panic.

"Damn. First I meet a cute cat girl, then I get thrown into prison again, then I meet Miss Excess Baggage, then I get mistaken by Flynn by some wacko and now I'm hurt!"

Blake decided to ignored his first comment. Though, she did felt flattered and a bit embarrassed. Yep. Her cheeks got red.

"Hah hah hah! That's it! Beautiful, see how your blood is falling on my blades. I will lick it off and stain them again."

"You need help, big time pal."

"You monster!"

Blake was now angry as she changed her weapon to sickle mode throwing it as it wrapped around one of Zagi's arm preventing him attacking. He turned to see her glaring at him, using her semblance, attacking him rapidly, sending him to the air. She now used an air combo before changing Gambol Shroud back to sword mode. The faunus hit him hard and even when he was hurt, he was still laughing as he enjoying himself.

"_What is wrong with him?!" _

"Yes, this feeling! Now I'm all fire up!"

"Yuri let me help you!" the pink haired girl went next to the swordsman and started casting an arte.

"What the…." he was shocked as his wound was being healed.

"Yuri, I might need your help to deal with this psychopath!"

"Hold on!"

True, Blake was having trouble with Zagi. No matter how many times she took him down, he was still getting back up. The assassin was countering with attacks of his own like Falling Leaf and Cyclone Shot. The former Knight joined the fight feeling better now that he was healed. The pink haired princess joined too holding her saber and a shield. The swordsman and faunus attacked while the pink haired girl went for the defensive and healing if they get hurt. The assassin was still laughing loving the fight. Even if he was outnumbered and getting beaten badly. Both got hurt during the battle but thanks to their third party member performing first aid, their wounds were healed in no time. After a while Zagi was once again in the ground thank to their efforts. But they weren't lowering their guard yet knowing that this guy was dangerous. And he laughed again, just how messed up he is.

"Do I look like Flynn to you?"

"Not in the least" replied the pink haired girl.

"He still wants to fight?" followed Blake.

**(Music end) **

"You've got the wrong guy. Aren't you supposed to know this stuff?"

"He's not Flynn!"

"Details, details. Bring it!"

"We really should leave before things get out of hand" the cat faunus didn't wanted for a full squad of Knights arriving here.

"That is if Mr. Friendly will let us pass. Somehow, I doubt it." Yuri and his humor" the guy's nuts. Flynn has sure made some interesting enemies."

A gray hooded man arrived wearing red lens googles, black pants and boots with brown gloves and two blades attached to his sleeve in each hand.

"Zagi, we're leaving. The Knights are onto us."

The assassin didn't like that as he smacked the hooded man.

"How dare you!"

"Hah hah hah! Mind your own business! I'm just getting to the best part!"

"Hurry, before the Knights get here. Or would you rather have your fun end today?"

Without hesitation Zagi slashed the man killing him on the spot. Blake, the pink haired girl were shocked at the sight. He would take the life of someone who was with him. There's no doubt this guy was a more twisted version of Adam. The raven haired girl knew he would go as far to kill his very own men even if they were faunus. The assassin gave a glance at Yuri and the cat faunus before he left the room, running off. Once he was out of sight, the two girls gave a sigh of relief.

"Who was that guy?" asked the amber eyed girl.

"Someone I don't want to see again. Let's get a move on. Let's pay a visit to the Goddess and be on our way."

Blake nodded she has had enough being here. Who knows if they will ran into more Knights along the way.

"Yuri, um…." started the pink haired girl.

"Yeah, I know. We'll stick together until we're out of the castle."

"Oh. Right. But I was going to say my name is Estellise."

"Well then, Estellise let's get moving."

"I'm Blake, nice to meet you Estellise" she finally introduced herself it was rude not to since she will be traveling them for a little while.

"It's nice to meet you too. And um...Can I-"

"No, you can touch my cat ears" she sweat dropped.

"But...Are they for real?"

"Yes, I already told you."

"This is going to be a fun trip" smirked Yuri.

"Shut up" the faunus glared at him for his sarcasm.

"Let me fix the door. Don't want to catch any unwanted attention" the former Knight made sure the girls were out as he put it back, it was a sloppy job but he didn't had the time to play handyman.

"And the body?" asked the raven haired girl.

"Let it stay there, I'm not touching it. unless you want to get your hands dirty."

"No thanks."

"Me too" followed Estellise.

"Flynn will have to clean the place up when he returns. Hope he doesn't get surprise to have a dead body waiting for him."

The trio made it to a curved balcony. On the end there was a passage. They had a perfect view of the lower floor. There were Knights running from all directions like they were ready to fight a war. Blake knew this couldn't be because she and Yuri escaped. It has to be something big to alert them this way. No doubt it has to be that psycho Zagi. He was crazy enough to make anyone behave like this. Which means they already knew of the failed assassination attempt at Flynn Scifo who wasn't at the castle at the moment. It won't be long before they realized they also have prisoners on the run. More trouble heading their way. That was the one thing the cat faunus wanted to prevent. Looks like she won't be leaving this place quietly after all.

"I wonder if this is because of those guys earlier. It better not try and pin this on me too."

"It has to be. We really need to get out of here" replied the amber eyed girl.

"I hope one one was hurt" Estellise was still bothered about that man Zagi killed.

"Don't worry about the Knights. They'll make sure to protect themselves."

"Yes...I guess so…."

"Yuri Lowell! Where are you hiding?!" came a familiar voice.

"That must be Leblanc. I'd recognize those dulcet tones anywhere."

"Do the two of you know each other?"

Blake rolled her eyes at the pink haired girl's question. If he has been arrested many times before of course he will make a few" friends" within the Imperial Knights.

"We have a bit of a history" that was the best way the long haired swordsman put it" come on, let's hurry."

Estellise took a step as she suddenly tripped and the raven haired girl have her a hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I am. Thanks Blake."

"We should do something about those clothes. You'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"My room is just up ahead. I have a change of clothes there…."

"Okay, that'll work."

The raven haired girl was now staring at the former Knight while he turned to her.

"What?"

"Nothing" she'll be making sure to keep an eye on him.

Entering the passage they were met with another long hallway. It looked like a dead end but there was a white door with gold lining on each of the borders.

"This is my room. I'll go get changed, just give me a minute."

"Got it. Try and be quick about it."

Esterllise nodded as she closed the door behind. Yuri was about to head closer before he head Blake cleared her throat.

"What are you doing?"

"Standing watch."

Then the door opened and the pink haired princess had her rapier" just in case."

"It's not like I was going to peek."

"Flynn did tell me to be careful if I ever met you" she closed the door.

"Thanks. Flynn."

"I won't be shocked."

"Come on. You really think I'm that kind of person?"

"You do cause trouble, you've been in prison before, you break into people's home. Oh and you dragged others with you."

"I already said sorry for that. You're not going to let that go are you?"

"Depends how long I'll be with you" the cat faunus crossed her arms.

"When we leave the castle, you can do whatever you like. I'll be off your hands."

Blake stood in thought. Honestly, she had no idea what to do after getting out of this place. Where to go. If she was really in some other world, she will have no idea which way to go. Right now, Yuri was the only person she knows that might help her. That's if she gets to tell him the truth. He will think she's crazy as Zagi, never believing her story. Also, she needed to find Sun. If she made it here, chances were high he was here too.

"Those were some pretty neat tricks you did back there" Yuri brought her attention again" the fight with Zagi. I told you the bodhi blastia was going to be useful."

"The...Blastia?" she stared at her necklace.

"That's why you were able to perform those artes."

"Artes?" she blink a familiar word she never thought would ever hear in battle" you think fighting is art."

The former Knight blinked looking astonished" I'm talking about artes, with an "e" and an" s". Nice joke Blake, first time I hear it."

"Artes?" she repeated confused.

"Don't tell me you don't know what that is either? I swear you must be having some strong amnesia."

"I already know how to fight before putting this thing on."

"Okay" he believed she's a capable fighter" then how you were able to do those copies of yourself?"

Damn, he had her there. The cat faunus didn't know what to do. Should she tell him. Sure, she didn't know him that much but he was a good person at heart. He did broke into that house looking for that thief that has the core of some blastia from the lower quarter, she already forgot what was it called. Before she could say a word the white door opened as Estellise came out wearing something different.

"There, all finished."

She was wearing a white attire with pink on the neck area and the skirt, reaching below the knees. It had the shape of a flower. White boots and gloves with golden sleeves and she was wearing the same type of bracelet as Yuri on her right hand. That was her bohdi blastia. Estellise had her rapier sheathed on her waist with a white belt matching the color of her outfit and her shield on her left hand.

"What…? Do...Do I look strange?"

Yuri wanted to say something but he chose not to. He told her she will stick out like a sore thumb because of her blue noble dress but this. Oh boy, now, she sticks out even more. Better to stay quiet. Blake stood silent, it was an improvement from her last outfit. It looked like she'll be comfortable to fight with it.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking this doesn't suit you either."

"Really?"

"Ignore him. You look fine" said the raven haired girl.

"What's this?" the long haired swordsman saw the pink haired girl extending her hand to him.

"A handshake. It means" nice to meet you".

He shook it, then she went for the amber eyed girl. She smiled at her gesture. For some reason Estellise's kindness and innocence reminded her of Ruby. Another girl who is the embodiment of the word" purity". As for Yuri well, she didn't know yet. It was hard to tell.

"All right, let's get going."

"Thanks!"

"Estellise?" Blake started" do you have something to cover my ears?"

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't want to bring too much attention."

"That's stupid if you ask me. Your cat ears are a part of you, they're cute."

"I agree with Yuri."

The raven haired faunus blushed at his compliment" thanks, you two. But I would rather avoid attention. The less, the better."

"If you say so" the former Knight didn't like it.

"Well" the pink haired princess took something from her skirt pocket" I did brought my bow. I was planning on putting it on."

"That will be perfect, thanks Estellise. I promise to return it" she smiled taking it but it was white, she didn't had a problem with it, because it can match with her long white coat.

It didn't felt strange for Blake to be wearing a bow again. After all, it wasn't that long she threw away hers. But that was because she was returning to her home. Menagerie was filled with faunus, so it was the only place she could actually show her cat ears. But here, in this world, she needed it. Those who have seen her weren't giving her looks of anger but of curiosity. They probably have never seen someone like here. There weren't faunus in this world, that was her guess. Yuri and Estellise were the first people to accept her. The long haired swordsman even said they were cute, this time, she didn't blushed at the compliment thinking about it. They encountered a few guards along the way but they dealth with stealthy and swiftly thanks to her agility. Minutes later, they reached a dead end but there was a statue in the middle, like it was a made of glass. It was an angel with a sword stabbed in the chest. It looked painful just seeing it.

"This must be it."

"Is there something special about this statue?" asked the pink haired girl.

"We heard from someone about the statue. It could be a way out" spoke Blake not wanting to bring the detail that they were in prison but then again, she already said Yuri broke into someone's house so Estellise might have an idea, she's not that naive.

"That's what I thought too" followed the former Knight remembering what the old man in prison told him.

"It doesn't look like there's anything secretive about it."

"Maybe if we moved it, there'd might be a hidden passage or something."

"You don't think-"

"We won't know, unless we give it a try."

That's what the raven haired faunus thought. She got closer to the statue inspecting it before touching it" it's loose in a single direction. I think it can be moved."

"Then stand back."

Yuri grabbed the pedestal of the statue and moved it on the direction where Blake pointed. It worked. He moved the statue, a bit heavy but he was able to move it all the way. Now in it's place stood a hole with a ladder leading down. The former Knight grinned, just as he thought. He will have to thank that old man if he ever sees him again. The long haired swordsman volunteered to go down first, followed by Blake and finally Estellise. As they reached the bottom they were in a sewer, no surprise. The smell was bad but it was worth it if it takes them out of the castle. It wasn't that dark but still Blake could see it clearly thanks to being a faunus. She had no problem as she could see in the dark like it was a bright sunny day. The raven haired girl reached for Gambol Shroud as she saw rats, they looked different. Rounded and bigger from the ones she has seen.

"So, there are monsters down here too."

Monsters, that will explained why they're oversize. Now Blake understood that they weren't normal from the ones she has usually seen.

"Monsters...That's what these things are?" said Estellise.

"You've never seen one before…?"

"Uh, umm…."

"Look out, there's more of them coming!" said Blake.

"They're coming from the front too…!" said the pink haired princess.

"Ugh this is annoying. Let's take care of this" Yuri unsheathed his sword.

**(Music: "Furnace of War" from the Tales of Vesperia original soundtrack) **

Estellise cast sharpness on the two and herself increasing their attack. Blake changed her weapon to gun mode firing some shots that killed plenty of the sewer rats. Yuri slashed back and forth, while using Azure Edge and Cerberus Strike. The pink haired princess aided the two using pow hammer. Thank goodness the rodents weren't that much of a threat even in large numbers. Together, the trio was able to get rid of all the sewer creatures that tried to surround them.

**(Music end) **

"Blake?" Estellise spoke as they started walking the path of the sewer underground" is it okay if I ask you a personal question?"

"What is it?" she didn't had a problem as she kept her eyes on the front, there could be more enemies ahead.

"What are you? I, never met anyone with cat ears before. Or with a set of four ears. I'm sorry if I'm sounding rude."

"You're not" the amber eyed girl wasn't surprised, if this was another world then the race of faunus didn't existed here" it's a complicated story."

"Oh. It's all right if you don't want to tell me. I'm just curious."

"I'm sure others would ask the same thing if they see me. Don't worry about it."

"I got this" Yuri went to move a couple of boxes blocking their way.

There were more rats as the trio made it to the other side. Also, moving more boxes. Other than that, it wasn't that hard. They arrived to another ladder leading up. Yuri volunteered to check it out, if it was safe. He opened something that made light shine down on them. This was a way out, finally. Once the long haired swordsman was out Blake and Estellise followed. The raven haired girl blinked realizing where she was. Right in front of the manor where she met the former Knight. The same place where she woke up and got arrested. Ironic, when she thought about it. Who would ever think there was a passage through the sewer that will lead to the castle. Next to the passage was a stone statue of a woman. Completely different from the one at the castle.

"Man, it's bright."

"Of all the places" Blake gave a sigh.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" the former Knight grinned.

"I'm ignoring you" she frowned at his comment.

"It's already morning. I wasted an entire night" the swordsman gave a sigh.

"It wasn't easy breaking out" considering the security of the place, it was a miracle they made it out not to mention fighting Zagi.

"I hope I'm not too late" Yuri really wanted to check on everyone at the lower quarter hoping the place wasn't below a lake by now.

"Estellise?" the cat faunus said to the pink haired girl who seem to be impressed.

"Everything looks so different from the windows of the castle."

"Ah, come on, you sound like this is your first time out of the castle."

"Uh, well...I…."

"Is it?" added the raven haired faunus.

"I guess a lady who lives in a castle can't just take a walk outside whenever she wants."

"Y-Yes, you're right."

It sounded strange to Blake. This girl was kept inside of a castle and not allow to go outside. It sounded like some cheesy fairy tale. Was she always in the castle. It sounded sad to stay isolated from the rest of the world. Listen to her. She was lost herself and she hasn't seen this world yet. Now that she made it out, she still didn't know what to do. She wanted to search for Sun, but where to start. This world could be bigger like Remnant.

"Well, hey. At least we made it out of the castle" Yuri stick his hand up high.

The pink haired girl walked to him and put one finger touching his hand.

"Hah hah hah…." he laughed, that was new.

"Um. Was that not right?"

The raven haired girl sweat dropped. She has to be kidding. There was no way she was that dense. Even she knew what was that. Seriously, everyone knows what a high five is. Looks like she was wrong. This girl wasn't just naive but, clueless too.

"Nah...It's fine…."

"Don't lie to her" Blake frowned" it's called a high five. It's a sort of a habit people do when they do something right. Or to congratulate each other. You're supposed to slap Yuri's hand with yours and therefore has the name, high five."

"Oh. I get it now. I might want to practice it in the future" she smiled.

"_She's really clueless." _

"So Estellise. What are you gonna do now that you're out?"

"I'm going to find Flynn."

"Do you know where he went?"

"The other day, he said he was going on a Knight's pilgrimage."

"Ohh, that thing. Going around cities of the empire piling up good deeds."

"Yes, that's why I'm going to the city of Blossoms, Halure. Halure's the first place that knights visit on a pilgrimage."

Blake mentally sighed nope she has never heard of this Halure either. Yep, she needed to face the fact that she wasn't Remnant anymore.

"So, you'll need to go outside of the barrier."

Again the faunus didn't know what they were talking about. What barrier. If she doesn't find answers soon, she will go crazy.

"Have you even been beyond the barrier?"

"Little while back. I'd like to go but I can't leave the lower quarter the way it is."

"Then let's get to the lower quarter" said the amber eyed girl.

"You don't have to go, you know. Now that we're out of the castle, you can do whatever you like. You're no longer tied up to me. No more you will get into trouble" said the former Knight.

"It's not like I have a place in mind to go."

"Please Blake come with us" begged the pink haired girl" we have to leave the barrier it will be dangerous and I feel safe with you and Yuri accompanying me."

"Don't you have to stay because of the lower quarter?" the raven haired girl asked the former Knight.

"You will have to go with her. And like she said it's dangerous outside of the barrier because of the monsters. For now, let's be on our way."

As the trio walked the streets of the royal quarter, Blake felt comfortable now. With the new bow no one was staring at her. She thought it was a smart choice to keep the attention away from her. There were no faunus on this world so it was for the best to blend in with the crowd as she one of them. Though it was strange that she won't get any hatred for those that have seen her cat ears. It made her happy to be in a world free of prejudice of her kind. They reached the market area. Zaphias was really beautiful, the raven haired girl like it. Yuri lead them to a street where it's suppose to take them to the lower quarter.

"Fugitives! Halt, I say!"

"The jig is up!"

The trio gasped seeing Adecor, Boccos and Leblanc not too far away.

"Fooool! Enough grandstanding, arrest them!"

"They found us this soon?!" Blake was shocked.

"What should we do?" asked the pink haired healer.

"First you pick up one of these…." Yuri picked two pebbles on the ground" then go like this!"

He threw the pebbles hitting the two lackeys dead on.

"That's only adding more crimes to your list" pointed the raven haired girl.

"That is if they catch us."

The trio ran off while they could hear Leblanc scolding his two men for messing up. Taking the path that went all the way down. Blake could see houses in the distance that were so different from the ones she saw near Mordio's manor. This must be the lower quarter where only the poor live. She didn't had to take a guess that there was a prejudice between nobles and lower class citizens. Guess there's no such thing as a perfect world. Just seeing this place was enough to increase her respect for Yuri. How far he was willing to go to help these people when the Knights themselves wouldn't. The faunus saw something in the middle resembling a fountain.

"Yuri! Where've you been?!"

"I got an invitation to the castle and had the most marvelous time" there he goes again with the sarcasm.

"So, while we were busting our butts trying to get rid of all the water. You decided to play Knight for the fun of it? And it looks like you had more than just fun there, playing casanova too. Who are the two young ladies?" said the old man Hanks.

Blake scoffed at the comment, the idea just, no. Yuri may be attractive but it wouldn't work. Then again, she has been stealing glances at him for a while without him noticing.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Estellise" the girl bowed courtesy to the old man.

"I'm Blake. Nice to meet you" the cat faunus only smiled a little.

"The pleasure is all mine Misses. Er, more importantly, about those Imperial Knights. They've been so busy looking for you, they haven't paid any attention to our little fiasco down here. So you've really managed to tick them off, huh?"

"It looks that way. Has Repede come back yet?"

"Sure did, and he was carrying some bag."

"What happened to it?"

"It should be up in your room."

"Go pick it up later. Give it a shake. It has a jingle to it. Mordio liked it too."

"You met Mr. Mordio?"

"Yeah but the rat left town. Apparently he's someone from an important city called Aspio."

Blake was busy taking a glance at the thing that looked like a fountain.

"Oh, an aque?" said Estellise.

"A what?" obviously the faunus didn't had a clue what she was talking about.

"Aque. It's a blastia that provides water. This must be the lower quarter's water supply. But it's missing the core. Here, this round shape hole, that's where the core is suppose to go. Without it, the aque blastia won't work."

"_So it's a fountain. Now it makes sense why Yuri is after this Mordio. He took the core and now the lower quarter doesn't have any water." _Blake realized the truth but instead it was called an aque blastia, still didn't know what blastia is.

"Left town? Then that means...We've been hoodwinked" said Hanks.

"Afraid so. His house was empty. And I doubt he's even a real noble" said the former Knight.

"I see…."

"Looks like the aque blastia stopped leaking water."

"Well, without a core it won't budge."

"Is there enough water for the time being?"

"Yeah, but it won't last long. After that, we'll just get it from the river. Get the runs, though."

"And the Knights aren't going to help. Guess I'll go get it back from the thief myself."

"What?" the old man stood shocked" you aren't planning to follow Mordio beyond the barrier, are ya?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you even know it."

"Humph, who's worried?" chuckled Hanks.

"He won't be alone" spoke Blake as she gazed at Estellise" we'll make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

"That's a relief to hear. Yuri's heart might be in the right place but he do things without thinking."

"Already know and seen it" smiled the amber eyed girl.

"Stop it Hanks don't flatter me."

"Yuri Looowell! You've given my two lackeys a headache. Now be a good boy and turn yourself in!" said Leblanc arriving at the square.

"Well, that's our cue. Looks like I won't be coming back here for a while."

"Never a dull moment with Yuri around. After this. I'll be even with you for getting that money back."

"Just make sure you don't kick the bucket blowing it all on some crazy party."

"Heh, same to you. See that you don't go dying in any ditches."

"Wait for us!" said Estellise" it was nice meeting you sir."

"He'll probably be a pain in the neck. You two make sure to take care of yourselves, now."

"We will. Thank you" the girl gave another bow leaving.

Blake only nodded to Hanks as she ran off following the two. The old man signaled everyone in the lower quarter to do their job to distract Leblanc and keep him busy while the trio made their escape.

"When are you going to fix the fountain. Sir Knight?"

"Hey cool. A Knight!"

"Hooray! Hooray!" cheered a boy.

"Won't you help this old man find his dentures?"

"Foools! You're in my way! Do not interfere in the affairs of the empire!"

A huge crowd passed the trio as they were trying to get away. This was their chance to make a break for it.

"Don't you make her cry!" said a woman.

"What are you talking about? Hey, quit pushing! Hey, who just hit me? I'm gonna remember that!" said Yuri.

"This might come in handy if you're going to Halure."

A young man handed him a piece of paper. Blake took it off his hands just what she wanted a world map. But it only had the roads in it. With this she couldn't tell for sure. What a drag. Yuri went next to her taking notice of the map.

"This only has the roads written."

"What do you expect? It's better than nothing considering people don't normally leave the city. You'll have to fill in the empty spaces on your own. First off, you should head to Deidon Hold to the north."

"Thanks!"

The long haired swordsman didn't realized they have put money on his wallet bag. But before he could say something Leblanc was hot on their trail. Repede showed up and made the Knight tripped. He smiled seeing his canine companion again. Blake knew he really never left him. The dog stared at her and she backed off but he didn't looked hostile towards her. However, he didn't spared a glance at Estellise. They kept on running going to their next destination. The raven haired faunus was still staring at the map as two words were written at the top that caught her attention.

"What is Terca Lumireis?"

Yuri and Estellise looked at each other shocked. Was she for real.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Sorry no Sun in this chapter but in the next one. We'll see what has become of him. **

**-I will be changing minor details in the story but nothing too big that will affect canon events. Also, I will be skipping many of the skits sorry about that. I feel like it's not necessary to include them. Maybe the most important ones, we'll see.**

**-Repede sees Blake as someone to trust. Sorry for those that were expecting he will be hostile towards her just because she has cat traits. I find it dumb. Also Repede isn't a regular dog Yuri pointed out he sees himself as he was just Repede. I mean when have you ever seen a dog with a scar, a smoking pipe and fighting with a dagger? That's notnormal dog material folks. **

**-On another note should Blake and Yuri have a dual mystique arte like he has with Flynn. The same goes for Sun and Judith.**

**-I'm still accepting suggestions for Blake and Sun's artes as well burst and mystique artes.**

**-Replying to reviews: **

***Jaerskov Tempestwing- I will try my best and fix her character. I will also try my best to make this story good. **

***BlazefireDrago- thank you and you already saw how Blake reacted to Zagi seeing him as a more twisted version of Adam. Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to support the story. **

***TheEmeraldMage- thank you for your constant support. Yeah I agree with Blake becoming a Mary Sue character especially with so many people liking her (Sun, Yang, Adam, Ilia). It's freaking ridiculous it's like she was the only cute character in the series. Honestly I find Weiss and Ruby cuter. I have a lot of things plan for this story (still thinking things through). Thank you again for tuning in. **

***Guest- I guess that will depend on the readers if they give me suggestions for them. If not I will come up with them myself. Let's see what I can do. **

***ChaosOverlord65- I've been thinking of giving Sun some of Leia's artes because he has a staff, I also want to give him artes for his nun chucks shot guns like Hubert's scarlet salvo or air barrage, covering fire. Something like that. The problem with Blake her fighting style isn't the same as Asbel's, she usually fights with both her sword and sheath (like two sword style) I guess artes from Lloyd or maybe Emil. I'm still not sure. Artes suited for a quick attack character like her. **

***Super2019DP- I don't know I did said I was skipping the skits. Some are for fun, others are useless and others are important. I will see what I can do. **

***SuperSonic2018- yes I have seen the First Strike love it. I do have a future Graces story in the works with Jaune and Ruby being the protagonists. Don't know about her silver eyes if I do as you say Sophie's role in canon will be useless. Other crossovers I have in mind, well there is one but I still have to get my ideas straight. I don't see it happening for a long time. **

***JustLuck- I already have plans with Sun since he will be Judith's accomplice. I know it's way too early for meeting her but I'm planning to develop the ship from the ground up. Just like Blake and Yuri. And I hope you get to play Vesperia it's a great game. **

***Guest- happy to meet someone who likes Blake. This story is for you. **

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: Finding a purpose


	3. Searching for a purpose

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Bandai Namco.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 3 Finding a purpose

Sun knew he was doing the right thing when he left his team behind. He was going after Blake, knowing she was going to get even with the White Fang after what they did to Beacon and Vale. So he assured his teammates, he will be fine. Scarlet and Sage were okay with it. It wasn't the first time their fearless leader will go on his own. Neptune wanted to accompany him but when the monkey faunus told him, there might be water where he's going, the blue teen changed his mind in a heart beat. Same old Neptune. And he was right, as he followed the cat faunus to a ship leaving Sonus. Again he was that sure he did the right thing following her, after saving her and the crew from that sea dragon Grimm. Blake wasn't happy seeing him especially, when she found out he was stalking her. It wasn't a good thing to do but he had his reasons. He wanted to help her. Everything changed when she told him, she only wanted to go home, to her family.

Then the ship encountered the whirlpool and everything went from bad to worse. Just as the monkey thought he couldn't get in any more trouble. Boy, was he wrong. Now, he had no clue where he was. Away from the sea, in a mountain region. Meeting this stranger in a heavy suit of armor with a menacing looking spear. Did he forgot to mention she was riding on a creature that resembles a dragon. That was the scary part. But without the armored stranger he would have been in trouble. He was being chased by animals that weren't Grimm. But they were wild and nasty like the dark creatures. At first, the faunus thought she was an ally, with the way she helped him fight those things. After the battle was over, its dragon roar wanted to attack, the same with its rider. Sun gulped, he knew he was a capable fighter. But, there was no way he'll be able to take them on.

It took everything in the monkey faunus' to convinced the armored stranger that he wasn't an enemy, or threat. He told her, he was lost. It was the truth, he had absolutely no idea where could he be. He starting asking the stranger where he was and when he replied. Which Sun noticed, the voice was female. Her voice sounded sweet and sexy. His mouth stood wide opened. According to the dragon rider, he was in a place called Terca Lumireis, another world. The monkey leader did his best to control himself, while pinching himself if he was dreaming. Nope, this was real, he wasn't in Remnant anymore. It was crazy, it was impossible, it defies reality. After calming himself, he needed to accept things for now. Assuming that he was indeed in another world. The monkey faunus tried to put two on two together. Could this have happened during the whirlpool that the ship fell in. He, Blake, the crew, were they caught too. Could they be here.

Boy, if he knew he was going to get into some crazy adventure. Maybe, it would have been better if he never left his team, and followed Blake. Sure, he has always gotten in trouble and all kinds of wacky shenanigans. But this, out do them all. So he was thinking long and hard on what to do next. A whole new world, a world he was unfamiliar with. And he wasn't sure if his friend was here too. Sun only came with the conclusion to travel around and ask the residents if they have seen the cat faunus. The big question, where to start. He can easily get lost, or he might never find her. Unless, the monkey faunus turned to the armored stranger and ask for help. It wouldn't hurt if he tells her the truth. So he did. That he was from another world and how he might have gotten here. That he needed to find his friend and probably the members of the crew. The stranger listened and it was hard to believe what she was thinking with her face all covered.

At least her pet dragon has calmed down and didn't looked like it wanted to eat him up. That was good, he didn't wanted to die by getting eaten. Most likely, she wasn't going to believe him but it was worth to try. Yet, she chose to tell him everything about this world. It took her a while but after she was done, Sun was stunned. He pinched himself again and nope, he was still here. It was all real. Blastia, aer, Knights, monsters, it was too much for the poor monkey faunus to process everything. Things have really gotten crazy since he went after Blake. A new world, that was a new one. He wondered how his teammates will react. So now, the faunus has decided to take a break away from the armored stranger. While he knew running away will be a big mistake. Because she will chase after him on her dragon. He wasn't going to risk it, nor he wanted to make her angry.

Hours went by as Sun was still in deep thought in what to do. This was one for the record books. This is what he gets for wanting to help a friend. No need to be thinking about it. He was in this mess and he was hoping he could get out. First things first, he will have to find Blake. If she was also in this world. Second, find a way back to Remnant. Both goals were hard, not knowing where to start searching. The monkey faunus was a stranger in a strange land. So, what to do. Asking the question for the tenth time. Blue eyes widened, maybe she can help him. The armor stranger must know this world well. If he goes with her, he might have a better chance at finding Blake. He nodded as he walked back to the campfire where she stood. The dragon was right next to her while she was sharping her spear. The creature roared softly when he saw him. But, he raised his arms saying he was coming in peace.

"Okay. I gave it a lot of thought. About everything you told me. And I still can't believe it. I'm sure you don't believe me either. We're both on even ground with that. I don't know this place but maybe you can help me. There's a friend I need to find. She's probably somewhere in this world. I'm probably asking too much. Think you can give me a lift? I promise I won't argue with anything you say. And I can fight too. You already know so I can help you and you can help me in return. What do you say? Are we partners, comrades?"

The armored person stood silent, maybe she was thinking about it. She turned to her dragon companion, giving a soft roar. She gave a nod.

"Great! I promise I will help in any way I can" he smiled, happy and relief.

"Just don't get any second thoughts, dear" the armored strange finally spoke" cause if you do, I can't guarantee what my faithful companion will do to you."

The monkey faunus stood pale giving a quick nod. No way he was betraying her.

"I'm not like that. I never turn my back on my friends. Even, if we're not exactly friends. I won't betray your trust. You have my word."

"It's strange. I sure, wasn't expecting to have someone else join me on my mission" she muttered.

"Did you say something?" he asked while she shook her head" anyway. We still haven't introduce ourselves yet. I'm Sun Wukong. But just call me Sun."

"Nice tail" she took noticed of his long yellow tail" first time for me."

"I did say I'm from another world where there are people that have animal traits. The faunus, that's what were called. You don't have to believe me. And what about you? What's your name?"

Honestly, the monkey faunus wasn't expecting her to reply. She has been a little hostiles towards him. But after he told her his tale, she might have loosen up a bit. He was surprised when she reached for her helmet. Removing it Sun was finally taking a glimpse at the person behind the armor. Dark eyes, long sharp ears, long blue hair tied on a bun style with twin light blue pigtails. The faunus stood shocked, he knew the stranger was a female. But, she was a very beautiful woman.

"Name's Judith. And this is Ba'ul" she pointed to her dragon.

"…...….."

"Can't stop staring at me eh. My physical appearance has that kind of effect on men."

"_Wow…." _Sun couldn't think, she was gorgeous.

"But you're not bad looking yourself" she winked.

His whole face turned red. He couldn't talked, this was the first time he was feeling embarrassed. No girl has EVER made him feel that way. Judith just giggled at least now she has him on a leash. Which means, less likely he will turn on her. At least this way, she will keep a closer eye on him will make things easier in the long run. But she couldn't tell him about her mission, not yet. He said he was willing to help her if she does help him find this, friend of his. If they travel around they might be able to get any leads. It didn't bothered her as long as fulfills her mission.

"I will do my best!" now he was fired up.

"Welcome aboard" Judith smiled not bothered to have someone else traveling with her.

* * *

Blake thought things were going to calm down a little after leaving the capital of Zaphias. Was she wrong. Looks like what Yuri said was true. Once they left the city, they have encountered numerous creatures. Not Grimm obviously. But actual monsters. It was all right for the raven haired faunus. She didn't had a problem taking them on. They were easy to beat along with Yuri, Estellisse and Repede. They were more than a match against any threat they will meet during their travel. It really surprised her watching Repede fight. The blue dog had some impressive moves. The way he fights with a dagger, it's like he was human when dogs usually fight with their fangs and claws. Those moves he can performed, the cat faunus believed must be those skills the long haired swordsman told her about. They're called" artes", and the canine can do them because he has a bohdi blastia. The same with the swordsman and the pink haired noble.

Could there be a chance she can learn artes too. She was equipped with a bohdi blastia too, even if she was having a difficult knowing what blastia really is. Back in Zaphias she was shown a blastia being a fountain as the lower quarter's water source. But why called it that, instead of just fountain. Other blastia provides heat and protection as barriers. Blake remembered when they left the royal capital she saw something with many circles in the air. That must be the barrier that protects the city from the monsters. Without it, they would have been attacked. In Remnant it was the military in charge of the kingdom borders to make sure no Grimm crosses and causes harm to the people. This world was similar to hers, in a way. Things weren't so bad, at least she was traveling with friendly faces. Estellisse was nice, Repede gets along with her, much to the cat faunus' surprise and Yuri well, he was Yuri.

The dark haired swordsman might have gotten her into trouble. But it wasn't on purpose, that's why she apologized to him for slapping him earlier. When they were at the prison of the castle. But, he has shown to actually be a good and caring person. When he was concerned for the safety of the lower quarter. The look on his face when he found out the fountain was no longer working, unable to continue releasing water. Traveling with the three was starting to bring memories to Blake. When she was with her teammates. Estellisse was like Ruby, in the same innocent naive manner, Yuri had similar traits to her partner Yang. But he wasn't that much of a hothead compared to the blond brawler. It made her teared up at the thought. How much she misses Team RWBY. And here she was in another world. The faunus was keeping a positive mind, if there was a way back to her world.

Sometime during their journey, Yuri has changed the pink haired girl's name. Calling her Estelle. Guess it was a way to shorten her name. Though it was more like a nickname from the swordsman's part. The raven haired faunus didn't minded calling her that. Neither did the pink haired noble. But she seems to like it. In fact, she has been whispering her name repeatedly. It was weird. Like she has never heard of nicknames. If she has live an isolated life in the castle, it should be understandable. Except Repede didn't seemed to get along with her. Estelle has been trying to get friendly with the blue dog and she was failing. Unlike the cat faunus, in which the dog seems to have some trust in her. In the same way he cares for his human partner. Strange for a dog to like a cat. Well, Zwei does like her, but she didn't. Okay, maybe deep inside, she does likes the corgi. But nobody must ever know the truth.

"We've come a long way from the capital" said the long haired swordsman.

That seems to be the case. Though Blake, still have no idea where they were going. Too many thoughts were racing through her head right now. Was Sun here, their destination, swallowing the fact she was in another world, will she ever see her family and friends again.

"Yes...I wonder if we're safe now" said Estelle.

Oh yeah the cat faunus almost forgot. They were being chased by Knights because she and Yuri were officially fugitives for breaking out of prison and escaping the castle. It was going to be a very fun journey from here on.

"Hard to say. Those guys are a sticky lot" Yuri was obviously referring to Leblanc, Adecor and Boccos.

Yeah those three are very determine to capture the former Knight and bring him to justice. Including herself. Searching for her friend while being a fugitive. Not exactly the best start in this new world.

"Are you, all right Blake?" the pink haired girl turned to her new friend worried.

"I'm fine" she smiled a little, honestly she wasn't.

The raven haired faunus turned ahead. Not too far, the was a carriage or a caravan. A creature that resembles a horse. It looked like one but different from the ones she has seen in her world. There was a young man with short green hair and brown eyes. Wearing a long purple vest with armored shoulder pads and light brown boots. The second person was a woman with brown hair, brown eyes tied on a ponytail with a long sleeve lavender blouse with white on the sleeve, long light blue skirt with brown shoes. The girl seemed friendly. Too bad she couldn't say the same about the male. He seemed to be rude-looking.

"Hmpf…." oh yeah, he was friendly.

"Greetings" said the young woman.

"Hello!" Estelle being the kind and courteous person bowing before the two.

"Welcome, good travelers!" the woman sounded so sweet.

"Is this a shop?"

"It's the King of Adventure Travelers' Lodge" the male didn't sounded excited in the least.

"Oh, big brother, do try to be a bit more friendly!" scolded his sisters and proving they were siblings.

"Sorry."

"Please, you'll have to excuse him. My name is Karen, and this is Rich."

"You're operating a traveler inn?" asked the pink haired noble.

"Doesn't the "King of Adventure" refer to something else...Something more well known?" asked Yuri.

"The late Emperor's brother. His Highness Regin, was known by that name thanks to his insatiable thirst for adventure" Estelle being very knowledgeable.

This perks Blake's interest. So much information to know. She could use some books to get familiar with this world. That means she has a lot of reading to do. Not that she didn't minded. She always enjoys reading to pass the time.

"Indeed! We took our name from his Highness Regin. It's true" said Karen.

"We respect him" replied Rich.

"Hmmm, that's a pretty nice name, then" said the former Knight.

"If you guys travel around" spoke the cat faunus" does that mean you have any books available? I like to keep myself busy while traveling. When, we're not facing monsters."

"A seeker of knowledge, how admirable" the young woman smiled" we do collect books as we travel all over the continents. And we sell them in return. Unfortunately, we don't have any right now. You might have better luck if you go to a book shop in the nearest town."

"Will do. Thanks."

"I wouldn't mind seeing you fighting and reading at the same time" said Yuri.

"I can try and do both" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh my, are you two married?" asked Karen.

Blake gasped in shock as her cheeks turned red shaking her head furiously" no! I'm in a bind because of him. If anything, comrades is as close as it gets."

"Got that right. I got her in a lot of trouble. And its only the beginning" the swordsman gave a smirk making the faunus sigh.

"I did had that kind of expression when I first met you two" said Estelle while the amber eyed girl was staring at her" uh, I mean. I thought you were friends!"

"Oh? It seems I was mistaken. So very sorry!" she quickly apologized" if you're tired, perhaps you'd like to stay the night?"

"Thanks for the offer, but we will have to decline" said the long haired swordsman.

"Where's the nearest town?" asked Blake.

"To the north, you'll reach the fort of Deidon Hold."

"I've heard of it. It's supposed to be a fortress designed to protect this side from the other side, where monsters lurk the most" said Yuri.

"I read is a post for Knights on watch for any kind of threat. It was built to protect the capital from all sorts of attacks" followed Estelle using her knowledge again.

"I hope our paths crosses again" Karen smiled.

"Be seeing you" followed Rich not sounding joyful.

"Brother please, not so rude."

* * *

After bidding farewell to the traveling siblings. The four continued their journey, north on their path. They did encountered a couple of monsters, but they were able to beat them. It didn't took them that long until they were able to see something in the distance. A fortress resembling a long with a big gate opened. This has to be that place Karen mentioned. There were so many Knights present. It gave Blake a very bad feeling. They were running away from them and now, it feels like they entered the lion's den. Hopefully, these Knights didn't know about the break in, at Zaphias castle. Somehow, the cat faunus doubted Sun will be here. He will do anything to avoid any authority figures. Knowing how he attends to break the law, every now and then. Something caught her attention, a man in a caravan. There were books in. Just what she was looking for.

"_Please, let there be history books." _

"Do you think those knights followed us here?" asked the pink haired healer.

"I wonder. Well, let's do our best not to stand out. The Knights here, probably don't know what has happened at Zaphias yet. We're safe, for now."

"Okay. And I want to catch up with Flynn as soon as I can."

"All right, let's see if we can just pass through the Hold."

"You have a good eye, young lady."

Yuri and Estelle turned to Blake near the shop caravan. She was holding a book. This immediately caught the attention of the pink haired noble. Even if she was finally out of the castle, she will never forget books. She grew up reading them and that's how she was able to know more of the outside world. Why she has gained so much knowledge growing up. Education is very important, that's what her teachers have told her. Though the there was more than just books on the caravan. A nice variety of weapons, armors, all sorts of equipment. The long haired swordsman shook his head as he went to the two ladies, Repede following him. The cat faunus smiled checking the pages, she can read it, not having a problem with the text. She was going to need it, if she will be traveling this world for a while.

"This history book has everything you need about Terca Lumireis. A good source of material to educate the children."

"It's perfect. How much?"

"That will be two hundred gald."

"_Gald…." _the raven haired faunus cursed mentally, she didn't had the money from this world, lien was worthless here and still, she has very little lien too.

"I'll take it."

Blake saw Estelle handing a small bag to the shop owner. There was obviously gald in it.

"You don't have to do that."

"It's okay, I want to. It's a nice book" she smiled.

"Thanks Estelle" the amber eyed girl smiled at her kindness.

"Here you go. Oh, and you also get a backpack to take your books and other items necessary for traveling. It's not safe to travel with all of the monsters roaming around. Better be prepare than feeling sorry."

"That's true. I'll take a few apple gels and life bottles."

"Right."

"You two are sure not kidding around" said Yuri.

"We never know when we might come across a strong monster" the pink haired girl was confident of her healing artes but there was nothing wrong with having a few healing items in stored.

"I'll lend you the book if you need it" said Blake.

"I think you want to read it more than me. So, go ahead" she smiled again.

"_She's way nicer than Ruby" _the raven haired faunus smiled staring at the book, before putting it on her new bag along with the other items Estelle bought.

"Let's have a look around and ask for directions" said the former Knight.

The four were walking around the fortress. Quite the numbers of Knights. Good thing none of them reacted seeing Yuri or Blake. Looks like they still didn't know what happened at Zaphias. It was a good idea to keep a low profile and not bring too much attention. They saw many people too, they weren't the only one who wanted to cross the Hold. Finally, Yuri decided to ask one of the guards, standing before the large gate. But he was denied access saying that they need an official permit to cross over. Great, they won't going anywhere any time soon. The sound of a bell got their attention. The Knights around have reacted acting like they were about to go to a war. Looking over the Hold they could see a lot of dirt while the running footsteps. It was a stampede of monsters and they were all heading here. Perfect, just what they need. They just recently arrived and there was already trouble.

There were people from the other side passing the gate. While the Knights were now trying to close it. Pretty obvious this isn't the first time they've had this problem. They have to guard over the fort and make sure no monsters crosses.

"Hurry, get inside! The gate's closing!" cried a young woman with long red hair and glasses.

"_There are still people crossing. They won't make it in time" _Blake was alarmed.

"Arrows! Bring the arrows!" said a Knight at the top of the fort ready to fight off the swarm of monsters.

"Shut the gate now!" said another Knight" dammit! What are they doing here this time of year."

"No!" cried the raven haired faunus" you can't leave those people behind, they will get killed!"

"The monsters will fall back if we stop the main charge! Remember your training!"

As the rain of arrows flew slaying many of the monsters from the stampede. Blake didn't said another word as she charged in leaving the gate. There were still so many people running for their lives, wanting to cross. But there were a few that tripped over. The ones running will make it. So she made sure to help those that couldn't run or were too tired to continue running. She wasn't the only one who volunteered. Yuri was right behind her, helping a boy and his parents. The long haired swordsman nodded to her. The cat faunus nodded back helping the people get, while carrying a little girl. Those monsters were right on their tail. Even if they were getting killed by the arrows from the Knights. Both ran back in bringing all of them. Estelle was already doing her job, healing those that got hurt getting here.

"OK! They're all in. Close it up!"

"Hold the gate! There's still more!" said the red haired woman.

The swordsman and faunus went back in to bring the lasts. Repede has attacked the Knight in charge of closing the gate, to give them more time. Blake was relief that they all brought the people here. They will be safe now. The amber eyed girl gasped seeing Yuri leaving again. What was he doing, they got everyone into the Hold. Until she saw the reason why he left again. The former Knight has picked up a pink worn out doll that was on the ground. The toy must belong to one of the kids they helped. She gasped that he was willing to risk it all just for a doll. It sounded ridiculous, crazy even suicidal. But Yuri returned just in time as the gate was finally closed. Estelle was done healing everyone, by now. Once the gate was closed the monsters hit it. It was too strong for them to bring down.

"Everyone all right?" asked the faunus.

"Yes, thanks to all of you" said a man.

"How can I ever thank you?" said a woman.

"Oh, it's nothing really…." said Estelle feeling embarrassed.

"So much for keeping a low profile" muttered Yuri.

"You're the one that went back to go after a doll" muttered Blake.

"Couldn't let the kid be without her favorite toy."

The faunus shook her head. She wanted to scold him for acting like a reckless fool. But she will be a hypocrite. Considering, she was the first one to charge in head first to help those people. And it wasn't like her at all. Of course she would want to lend them her aid. But something inside her, told her to save them no matter what. It was mere impulse that took over. Most importantly, it was the right thing to do.

"I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't cured me. Thanks!"

"It's okay, I'm glad all of you made it out safely" the pink haired girl suddenly fell on her knees.

"Already worn out, huh?"

"It really is dangerous beyond the barriers with so many ferocious monsters around."

"They were completely different from the ones we fought, after leaving Zaphias" said Blake.

"This place could definitely use a barrier against a pack that big."

The raven haired girl did took noticed. Deidon Hold didn't had a blastia barrier like the capital.

"Couldn't they install a barrier blastia here?" Estelle read the cat faunus' mind.

"No. Barriers are a precious resource" explained Yuri.

The amber eyed huntress gave a nod, it will make sense. It was that obvious a city like Zaphias will have one since its the imperial capital.

"You're right...And with the current technology, we can't make anymore."

Blake stood in deep thought thinking if there places like this one without a barrier.

"If only we could recover the secrets and ancient Geraios civilization...They created the blastia" resumed the pink haired healer.

"Ge..Ge-ra-ios?" that was a mouthful, the cat faunus will be looking into that word in her new history book later.

"Looks like Estelle isn't the only one who has lived an isolated life" the long haired swordsman turned to the raven haired girl, who frowned at him in return" and besides. Even if that were to happen. I can't see the empire using the knowledge for the common good."

He had a point. The amber eyed huntress has seen how nobles treat the poor. It was no better than how humans hate the faunus. With the fountain blastia. The Knights weren't doing a thing to solve it or an attempt to search for the core thief. It's Yuri the one who takes the task to find him and bring him to justice. Nobles hated the poor, it was that clear.

Blake remained calm seeing a Knight walking to them" you three there. I'd like to have a word with you."

"_Do they know already about the prison break?" _the faunus stood worried.

"So why don't you let us through? I'll beat those monsters to a pulp with these fist of mine!"

"How many times do I have to say it? These monsters are tougher than you think!" said a Knight.

The trio gazed at the commotion. There were two people next to a Knight. One had a green and gray hood, covering his face with a matching vest with black gloves and brown boots. The second person was a tall man with brown hair with bangs on the front. Wearing a gray and black attire with an orange line going from his neck to the bottom. On his back was a very big sword, it looked like it was very heavy. It amazed Blake he was able to carry it on his back. On the back of the two men was a young girl, looking around Ruby's age. With short brown hair, light green eyes with a black, brown attire and black boots. Her weapon was a Crescent blade with two handles on each corner. It also looked like it was heavy to carry. These three weren't ordinary people. The cat faunus was able to tell they were skilled fighters. Turning to Yuri, he could tell too. They weren't with the Knights it was that clear since they didn't had armored. And they were arguing with one, not getting along.

"You dare to doubt the power of the monster hunters?" said the hooded man.

"_Monster hunters?" _this caught Blake's attention, were they supposed to be the huntsman version of this world.

The big guy of the group has taken his huge sword with only one hand, lifting it high in the air.

"Stop!" said the Knight.

With one swing the man has shaken the whole ground. Pretty impressive display of raw power. So he was that strong.

"Stay out of this! You Knights cheated us out of a job back there, and now we're gonna work off some steam!"

"Hey hold it!" more knights showed up.

"What's with them?" asked the raven haired faunus.

"Itching for a fight, they probably won't win" replied Yuri.

"It's always the same with these guild idiots!" said one knight.

"_They're with a guild" _the amber eyed girl kept a glance at the three, the big guy and the girl were the silent ones while the hooded guy was being the most vocal of the bunch.

"Great, we'll never get through if this keeps up" said the long haired swordsman.

"They're only making things worse" said the cat faunus.

"But Flynn is headed for Halure and we're so close" replied Estelle.

"Well, getting caught by the Knights wouldn't be too fun. Let's find another way through."

"Excuse me?"

The trio turned to the same red haired woman that was on the lookout tower earlier. She was accompanied by a man with round shades and messy dark hair. Wearing a red armor with dark red gloves and a sword sheathed on his waist.

"You there, how about you three coming to work for me? You'll be paid, of course" she showed a bag filled with gald.

Yuri ignored the notion, he wasn't interested. Blake didn't like doing things for money. It brought her bad memories when she was still working under the White Fang. Stealing lien among other things she regret doing. Though as a huntress she does get paid for protecting people against any threats. A Huntsman was just another job, just a very dangerous job. Though there were people who did it more for the sake of helping others than receiving payment. Ruby and Jaune are definitely those types of people.

"Watch your manners around the president. Well, whaddya say?" said the guy with round shades.

"So it's not bad manners to try and buy someone without even introducing yourself?"

"Watch your mouth!" the guy got angry but he was stopped by the red head.

"You're just as charming as I expected. I'm Kaufman of the merchant's guild, Fortune Market. We handle everything from trade to distribution."

"You want to hire us to watch over some important merchandise?" asked Blake.

"That's how it is with merchant's guild. We're not much of fighters. I honestly don't like hiring mercenaries because they have a nag for asking to get double the payment. You people however, seem like the right group."

"What makes you think we're the right group?" said the former Knight" for all you know we can be mercenaries."

"Not you three, and neither is your dog" Kaufman smirked" I saw how you two went after those people. You risked your lives to save them. Not caring if the gate would have closed and you have stayed behind with the monsters. Mercenaries don't pull reckless stunts like that. Not, unless they get paid a crazy amount."

"I guess, you got us there. We charged in without thinking. Pretty reckless indeed" Yuri waved his hand while Blake rolled her eyes, she would still do it again.

The ground started moving. They trio turned to the closed gate of the Hold. It was coming from inside. Looks like the monsters were still angry and restless of wanting to break it open and attack the fort.

"You see, I'm in quite a tight spot, and it's all thanks to these tremors" said the red head merchant.

"I'd rather not know, but was that the work of a monster?" asked the long haired swordsman.

"Yes, The Lord of the Plains."

"Lord of the Plains?" asked Estelle.

"He's the leader of that pack of monsters."

"The leader? Man, there's some amazing things out there."

"I wouldn't call that amazing. That's why those monsters were attacking, because they're being lead by a powerful one" Blake wouldn't want to see this Lord of the Plains, who knows maybe without a leader they would have never form a stampede in the first place.

"Try to detect sarcasm. Wouldn't want to meet that strong monster" replied the swordsman.

"Do you know if there's another way to cross the plains? We're in a hurry" said the pink haired girl.

"Hmm, I'm afraid you will have to wait for the Lord of the Plains to leave. Huh, guess there's no point getting worked up over it."

"But I can't afford to just sit and wait. I'm going to get a second opinion!" Estelle sure didn't had the patience to stick around a little longer, as she ran off.

"It's strange that you don't know any other routes. And you're suppose to be the president?" said the cat faunus.

"Yeah. You're with the guild that does product distribution. I find it a little unconvincing that you wouldn't know another route" followed the long haired swordsman.

"I could hire you and just charge you through once the leader moves on. But...You don't seem interested."

"Figures" scoffed the raven haired girl.

"If it's bodyguards you want, why not hire the Knights?"

"Are you forgetting that we guild members have thrown away our rights as imperial citizens? Once you leave the empire behind. You can't expect them to help you a whole lot. So naturally, the Imperial Knights would never deign to escort the likes of us."

This revelation surprised Blake. It explains why those Knights were being unfriendly to those three guild members monster hunters. Even if that hooded man was being loud and annoying. So anyone that has a guild are not official citizens. This world's political power, the Empire doesn't see them as people anymore. So it wasn't just prejudice between poor and nobles. There's also prejudice between Knights and members of the guilds too. She has to end up in the world where prejudice is a very common thing. But why give them such treatment, they were still people. What does the empire has against guilds. The amber eyed huntress has a lot to read on her new history book. Because instead of getting answers, she was ending up with more questions to ask.

"Wow. You really stick to your principles."

"Without that level of determination, one could never hope to run a guild."

"Yuri. Maybe we should accept working for her. If it takes us to Halure in the end, I'm sure Estelle will understand."

"That doesn't sound like a bad plan. But I doubt she will act the patient noble and wait for the Lord of the Plains to leave. She's really anxious to get to Halure now. Maybe you should use your determination to do something about that monster."

"You two, are quite the bunch" Kaufman gave a chuckle" consider this a gift. Go to the Quoi Woods that lie to the west of here. If you pass through the forest, you'll come out on the far side of the plains."

"If you know, why tell us?" asked the raven haired girl.

"Better yet. If they know, why aren't you going there? Must mean we have a surprise to look forward to."

"I like a boy with quick wits, but like one that doesn't waste a potential investment even better."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"I'll take your word. You don't seem like the kind of person that would lie" said Blake.

"You ain't pretty bad yourself. You two make quite the team."

The faunus ignored her comment dismissing the incoming blush.

"Maybe I'll talk to you about that job if we meet again."

Kaufman gave a nod and a smile before leaving.

"It's ironic. You said it's bad manners for someone not to introduce themselves if they were planning to buy you. She did, but you never introduced yourself to her. What does that say about you?"

"Neither did you" he smirked.

"I...I forgot" Blake blushed a little while frowning.

"I forgot too. That makes us even."

"Why does it always have to be a game with you?"

"Because that way, it makes it fun" the former Knight gave another smirk while the faunus sighed.

The duo found Estelle knelt down with Repede next to her, in the area where there were many tents. Probably from people that wanted to cross the Hold. The pink haired girl was panting a little. She was tired, most likely for running around and asking people if they knew a way to get to Halure without crossing the plains.

"Estelle…."

"I...I'm not waiting around for the monster to leave or anything. I'm just resting a little."

"Oh, I see. Well then, I guess we'll just have to take the other around by ourselves."

"Wha-How did you-"

"Kaufman told us we can get to Halure by crossing the Boi Woods to the west" said Blake.

"You mean the Quoi Woods" corrected the pink haired healer, she has read about the forest.

"Yeah, that" she blushed at her mistake.

"That's great. I didn't know passing that forest will help us cross the plains without the need to wait. I hope Flynn hasn't left yet."

The four members of the party were ready to leave. Knowing their next destination, west from here. As they were leaving Deidon Hold a lone figure stood on top of the fort watching over them. Long silver haired, and his dark brown eyes were on them. But most of all, they were on Blake, as he noticed the white bow on top of her head was twitching. A very rare sight to see. He knew, she wasn't normal for a human.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Yeah going to leave it here because I feel like it. **

**-I think Blake and Estelle will become the best of friends. Not just because she sees similar traits from Ruby in her. But because both like reading. She can learn a lot about this world from her.**

**-I day Sun and Judith are to a good start, he will officially traveling with Krytian from now on.**

**-Replying to reviews:**

***BlazefireDrago- thank you very much for the suggestions even if I already PM'ed you thanking you. **

***TheEmeraldMage- like I said in my PM thank you for your constant support and I am thinking of adding Adam in the future. I think he will fit with the story forcing Blake to face sooner than she thought. **

***ChaosOverlord65- I know it's not easy choosing artes for Blake because of her fighting style that's why I'm taking suggestions. Thank you for the review.**

***Ryner510- thank you I hope you continue to like the story.**

***NoxObscurum- thank you so much you have done a lot giving a full list for artes for Blake I appreciate it. I'll take a good look at them later. If you can suggest artes for Sun too I'm all ears. **

***CT7567Rules- thank you always appreciate your support. Don't worry Sun will be starting to pull his weight soon as he will be traveling with Judith.**

***Wonder Chef- what new recipe will you give me? Sorry just a joke lol. Thank you for liking the story and yeah my grammar sucks. Something I know very well. **

***xhope14x- thank you for the review and there will be more of Sun in upcoming chapters. However I am focusing more on Blake's side.**

***Guest- thank you please continue to support the story.**

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Eggbear Hunting


	4. Egg Bear Hunting

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Bandai Namco.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 4 Eggbear Hunting

(Location: outside of Deidon Hold Ilyccia continent Terca Lumireis)

After leaving the fortress the four members of the group went west. Taking Kaufman's directions, they were heading to the Quoi Woods. Where it was another route to take in order to cross over and get to the village of Halure. Blake was trying hard to keep a positive attitude. Still not a clue of Sun or the crew members of the ship. This was going to be a long journey. True, she didn't minded traveling with these people. Estelle already considers her a friend and it made her happy. Not caring if she was a faunus. But then again, this world didn't seemed to have such species. So there wouldn't be any prejudice against her. Unless she was poor or a member of a guild. The huntress has taken noticed the pink haired girl was very observant, like her. She called out that Yuri enjoys fighting. Because his eyes shine whenever they were in a battle. The cat faunus also noticed. The long haired swordsman might have similar traits to her partner Yang.

The former Knight actually did admitted he does take some enjoyment in fighting. Blake was hoping the healer doesn't start saying things about her. Judging how she's been staring at her, she had a feeling, she was going to hear something soon. When there weren't monsters around, the raven haired girl has taken her new book and decided to give it a read. The first pages got her interest. This world was a wonder. Like Remnant, it held many legends and myths. Reading about blastia and how important the technology is. That is needed for the survival of the human race. Then, she read about aer, which is the sustance that consumes the blastia in order for it to work. All kind of blastia needed aer to operate. Some needed a control panel too. For example, the barrier blastias. The faunus knew now, without it, there wouldn't be any cities at all. They would have been destroyed by the monsters long ago.

The faunus and huntress will have to put her reading on hold for now. Putting the back on her back pack, she has taken Gambol Shroud. As she and her companions were surrounded by a pack of monsters. This wasn't the first time this has happened. It did back when they were on the sewers of Zaphias castle. It was called an encounter link. Yuri, Estelle and Repede have also drawn their weapons. Wolves, mushrooms, giant bees and a plant creature that looks like a rose. They didn't looked that menacing but they couldn't underestimate them since the numbers were against them. The first thing the pink haired girl did was cast sharpness on all on her friends, increased their attack. It's like she got adjusted to fighting even if they haven't fought that much. It was a good move as the other three charged at the monsters. Blake killed one of the mushrooms with her katana and sharp sheath, then changed the sword to gun mode killing another one with its rapid fire.

The amber eyed girl team up with Repede killing the giant bees. Then, she teamed up with Yuri to take out the wolves. Then she teamed up with Estelle to take out the plant roses. Eventually the four were able to eliminate so many of the creatures. It brought a smile to the huntress, feeling the nostalgia. It felt like she was with her team again. Fighting together, like they have grown so close. These three, even if she has only know them for such a short period of time. She felt like she could trust them. That's why their teamwork was very effective. Each was skilled in combat but together, they were an unstoppable force. After the battle everyone sheathed their weapons back. Yuri was the first to smiled at Blake for a job well done. Estelle was happier though, she admitted she didn't like fighting. But if she didn't, she will end up getting hurt. An understandable point.

After everything cleared out. Blake went back to read her book. While Estelle was trying to get conversation from Yuri. If it wasn't that, she wanted to get Repede's attention. The blue dog was still ignoring her. She lowered her book gazing at the pink haired girl. Maybe she wanted to make conversation with her instead. But she didn't wanted to because she was reading. This girl was so considerate, it made her smile. Maybe later, once they reached their destination. The book was very good, truly interesting. It could take her weeks to finish it. The hours went by and soon, the group were no longer walking in the grassy field. They were now in a forest. Tall trees, dark green grass, dark place. The cat faunus made a guess they have finally arrived at the Woods. She kept forgetting its name because it was hard to pronounce. At least now they know Kaufman was telling the truth.

"A forest in a place like this can only be...The Quoi Woods" said Estelle.

"Bingo. You're just full of information, aren't you?"

"We really owe Kaufman for telling us" followed Blake.

"I read in a book once that a curse will fall upon anyone who enters the woods…."

"That can't be true. Must be a legend."

"What's this? Don't tell me your scared?" Yuri smirked.

"I'm not" she frowned" you can't always believe everything you read."

"I know. But I still can't shake this feeling" the pink haired girl sounded nervous.

"That must mean what she said about" surprise"" the long haired swordsman remembered what Kaufman said, it will also explained why no one would take this route.

"We need to cross this forest if we want to get to Halure, right?" said the raven haired girl.

"Yep. We're going in, what about you Estelle? If you don't want to go, that's fine by me. But what about Flynn?"

"Okay...Let's go" she gathered some courage.

Blake realized this Flynn person must be close to her. She seemed like she doesn't want to go into the forest. But mentioning her friend, changed her mind quickly. Sure, Estelle was willing to travel the dark spooky forest. But it didn't meant she has to like it. She started saying what she read in her book about the curse. What if she turns into a frog or snake. The raven haired faunus rolled her eyes, seriously she was taking this too seriously. There was no curse, it was only a legend. In Remnant there were so many of them and none of them were true. Fairy tales are fairy tales, not meant to be real. So she assured the pink haired healer, that everything will be fine. Besides, she wasn't alone. Soon, they will find out the forest wasn't so safe. Not because of the silly curse. But, because there were also monsters here. It left the group with no choice but to defend themselves.

There were more plant creatures as well as more wolves, and birds. It's beak had the shape of an axe. Their numbers were little compared to the ones they encountered at the field. It was an easy win for them. Though Estelle was still feeling restless about the curse. It was just an ordinary forest. Well, a forest with monsters. But it was still a forest. Blake was able to hear the distant footsteps of the creatures. There were more, as to be expected. No wonder no one would want to come here. Asides the silly curse. The monsters were a dead giveaway. Most of the travelers weren't fighters. So, they would rather cross the Hold, which seems to be safer when the Lord of the Plains wasn't around. The cat faunus wondered if those three guild members knew about this place. They wouldn't think twice knowing the number of monsters. Apparently not if they stayed back at the fortress.

"Did you hear something?"

"No. I think we're safe for now" replied the huntress.

"My feet feel cold all of the sudden...Oh no! Is this the curse?!"

"What sort of curse it supposed to be, anyway?" asked Yuri.

"The voices of corpses buried beneath the trees creep up and lure us to our doom…."

"Oh, brother."

"It's not the curse" corrected Blake" getting cold feet is a sign of being scared. Estelle, you're taking this curse too serious. Its just a legend, it's not true. Try to calm down."

"Okay. I'll try to calm down" the pink haired healer gave a breath.

"Try to forget everything you read about the forest."

"What's that?" pointed out the noble forgetting about the curse for once.

The cat faunus and the long haired swordsman turned to the girl's direction. There was some sort of device broke down with a crystal. It was covered in mold. Looks like it's been here for a very long time.

"A blastia? What's it doing in a place like this?" said the former Knight.

"Doesn't look like it's in working conditions" followed the faunus.

"Let's take a break before we head further."

"Here?" Estelle tried not to freak out" I-I'm all right."

"Sure" Blake wasn't bothered, she can get back to her book.

The pink haired girl decided to get closer to the broke down blastia. As she touched it, the crystal glowed green and she was on the ground.

"Estelle!" cried Yuri.

"What happened?!" the raven haired girl turned to the crystal of the blastia, then back at the unconscious girl in deep thought.

Blake decided to watch over the pink haired healer. She was still unconscious but breathing, so she'll be all right. It's been an hour. Repede decided to act like a pillow for the girl. This made the cat faunus smiled. For someone who seems not to get along with the noble, he sure acted like he cares. Yuri was right next to them, polishing a fruit he picked up while in the forest. He didn't know how deep this place goes so it was better to take a break before moving on. The amber eyed girl was still thinking what just happened. As soon as that blastia was active, Estelle went down. Glancing back at the device the crystal was off. It wasn't working again. Why was she the only one to be affected by it. A question she couldn't find an answer. This world still had so many mysteries. And neither of those will lead her to find Sun or the crew of the ship, or how she got here through that whirlpool.

"Damn, that's bitter" the long haired swordsman has taken a bite of the fruit.

"You're awake" the cat faunus was glad to see the pink haired girl back up.

"You all right?"

"Ooh...My head feels a little. I'll be fine. What happened to me?"

"You just fell over all of the sudden. Don't you remember?" that's what Yuri saw.

"For unknown reason" finished Blake.

"Perhaps it was the aer that made me dizzy."

The huntress took note of that. That's right, she hasn't forgotten. According to the history book. Blastia works based on the volume of aer in the area. If that blastia wasn't working properly. Maybe, it was releasing aer. Leading into Estelle getting dizzy and falling unconscious. It was a logical explanation. The book also mentions dense aer can cause sickness. But why was she the only one to get affected. She and Yuri were as close to the blastia when it went active. It didn't matter for now, the girl wasn't harmed.

"Aer. That sort of the fuel the powers blastia, right?" asked the former Knight" I heard that even though we can't see it. It's scattered throughout the atmosphere."

"It is. It can be harmful if there's too much of it though" added the faunus but then again, visible aer is the most dangerous one if its too dense, it can lead to a critical condition or even death.

"Yes. That's aer. I read once that dense aer can have negative effects on people" Estelle confirmed the information Blake has just read in her book.

"Hmm. Maybe that's what started the rumor of the curse" Yuri brought a valid point, that could be it.

"Are you sure you should be up, you just woke up?" asked the huntress worried.

"But I can't. If we don't catch up with Flynn soon…."

"And what if you collapse again, and this time you're out for the whole night?"

"He's right. I think you should get some rest. All of us can use it" said the raven haired girl.

"You're both right. I'm sorry" the healer got seated not that far from Yuri.

The swordsman offered her another fruit he picked. Taking a bit the pink haired girl gave a sour expression, not very tasty. But she kept on eating.

"Hold on a sec. I can make something simple."

"You can cook?" this really caught Blake by surprise as well as Estelle.

"I'm not exactly a royal chef. I just have a few recipes I learned growing up."

The cat faunus volunteered to help the former Knight gathered wood for a fire. Yuri used the ingredients he was given by people from the lower quarter before he left. He was so sure they can handle themselves better off without him causing trouble. With the camp fire made, he made a simple dish "sandwich". Just the regular cheese and ham. The swordsman offered one for Estelle and Blake. The pink haired noble dig in, definitely better than the fruit. While the huntress chose to eat it later, not feeling hungry now.

"Aren't you worried at all Flynn could be in danger?"

"Huh? Does it look that way?"

"Well...Yes…."

Blake opened her book while keeping a gaze at the long haired swordsman. He does looked like he was worry for Flynn too. From what Estelle has said it does seem like they're good friends.

"Honestly, I'm not worried about him. He's always managed to take care of himself."

"Much" the faunus hide her smirk through her book.

"I ain't that worried. Flynn is a Knight. Better than anyone in the bunch. I do actually feel sorry for the guys that are after him."

Blake nodded like Zagi that psychopath. He was so demented and obsess with fighting. He didn't even care if Yuri wasn't Flynn, his original target to kill. She really wished they don't see him again. Just thinking about him send a chill to her spine. Someone more twisted and insane than Adam was enough to give her nightmares.

"What do you mean?" asked the pink haired healer.

"Ever since we were kids. I've never been able to beat Flynn at anything swords, racing, whatever."

The amber eyed girl lowered her book. So he and Flynn know each other for that long. They were childhood friends and it seems Yuri was the underdog. She has seen him fighting and he was very good. She didn't wanted to know how strong was Flynn if the long haired swordsman can't beat him.

"After he'd won, he'd always have the nerve to say" You all right, Yuri?""

"Because he cares" added the huntress.

"You think so? I always thought he did it as a way to mock me" he shrugged his shoulder.

"That must be nice...I've never had anyone like that in my life."

Blake didn't blamed the poor girl. If she was kept in the castle her entire life, she was all alone with no one to talk to. Flynn was probably the only one who she was able to have a conversation with. The more she heard of him, the more she wanted to know about him. He sounded like he was a great person to have for a friend.

"You can count yourself lucky."

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes at his comment. That is something he will say.

"Thank you for the meal" smiled Estelle.

"It wasn't anything special."

"I thought it was very tasty. I can't imagine being able to cook anything myself."

"It's just like using a sword or magic. You've got to learn it by doing it. You just need to practice with a few recipes. You'll be cooking before you know it."

Magic, that was one word Blake thought she would never hear. In Remnant, magic doesn't exist. Another legend that was brought in books, pure fairy tales.

"Practice with recipes?"

"Here. I'll show you how it's done...Watch."

Blake covered her face with the book again, she didn't needed to listen. She knew about cooking and she has experience too. She feels sorry for Estelle not knowing. It still questions her why she was kept in the castle like some caged animal.

* * *

As it got darker the forest really look unpleasant. Good thing Estelle was asleep or she will still be going about the curse. Blake volunteered to stay awake and take the first watch as the others get some rest. She was calm while reading the history book. If anything approaches the camp site, her car ears will let her know. That, and Repede, his senses are also sharp like hers. Her white bow twitched, someone was awake. Lowering the book the raven haired huntress saw Yuri standing before her with a small smile. The swordsman has gotten seated next to her not saying a word. He didn't wanted to interrupt her. Yet, the huntress already closed the book. There must be something he wanted.

"Shouldn't you be asleep too?"

"I want to take the next watch. Hope you don't mind."

"I can still be awake for another hour."

"Then you don't mind some company?"

She shook her head opening the book.

"Still reading. Must be a very good book."

"It is."

"You're reading it like your life depended on it."

"I see nothing wrong with it."

"And there's nothing wrong with reading. Estelle is a bookworm too. But the way you've been reading that book. Makes me wonder…."

Blake sighed as she closed the book again" what do you want Yuri?"

"You don't know about blastia, you don't know where we were back at the castle prison, you don't know what Terca Lumireis is. I bet you don't know what aer is either."

"I do know."

"Because you read it from the book. Now, you know. Where are you from, really?"

Well he has her there. The swordsman was no fool. She bet Estelle was the same and was suspicious of her. The only reason she hasn't said a word because she's took naive. And besides the pink haired girl saw her as a friend already. The faunus knew this will happen sooner or later.

"You should have known the moment you saw my cat ears. Have you seen anyone like me?"

"Nope. First time for me. There are the Krytians but they don't have animal ears or four sets of them. Just long pointy ears."

She has also ready about the race in the history book. They're supposed to be docile people and genius when it comes to technology.

"Do you really want to know?" she gazed into his eyes.

"If it makes you uncomfortable then don't say anything. Like I said, it's not my business to know."

"Then why did you come here and asked me anyway?" she sweat dropped.

"Got curious. And it's funny to say that considering you're a-"

"Stop, don't finish that sentence" the raven haired girl frowned, seriously that pun is over rated.

"Okay, then I will stay quiet until you decide to get some rest."

The faunus opened the book" even if I tell you. You would never believe me."

"You can try me. If you do want to tell me."

"No" she hide her smile.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Amber eyes widened in pure horror, at the sight before her. There stood her teammates, in a pool blood. Ruby, Weiss, Yang and even Sun, they were all dead. Next to them was another horrific sight that made her cried in anguish. Her parents, Ghira and Khali were also dead. Footsteps caught her attention as she gasped. Adam was slowly walking towards her with his sword covered in blood. She tried to move, but she couldn't. She was frozen in the spot. The White Fang commander stood so close to her, as his blade was inches from her neck.

"I told you. I will kill all those that you love."

Blake rose from the ground. That nightmare felt so real. She hasn't such dream. Not, since what happened at the fall of Beacon. Gazing around, the others were still sleeping. The huntress lied down again, but she didn't know if she will be able to get back to sleep. The huntress did her best closing her eyes, until she will start feeling sleepy. She didn't noticed that Yuri was awake and has seen her the entire time.

* * *

As the sun rose, the group woke up. Ready to resume their journey to Halure. Estelle was feeling much better after getting some rest. She was no longer feeling dizzy because of the aer coming from that blastia. Some food and sleep was all the pink haired healer needed. Yuri and Repede were also full of energy and ready to take on any monsters that comes their way. It was the same with Blake, though she hide her concern about her dream. Who knows what was Adam doing now. She shouldn't think about it. It will only give her a headache and make her worried. As they continued further on in the forest the huntress' white bow twitched as her amber eyes narrowed. There was something near by. At the same time, Repede started growling. A near bush was rustling, making the others stopped holding to their weapons.

"Hmm?" Yuri knew it wouldn't be good if his canine partner will react.

"P-prepare to die, eggbear!"

From the bush came someone spinning a weapon, a big sword. It was spinning around and around, not even getting close to the four. Yuri unsheathed his sword and hit the spinning person making him hit the ground. His weapon got broke in the process.

"Ow! Man that hurt…."

Blake took noticed at the attacker. It was a young boy looking younger than Ruby with short brown hair and brown eyes. Wearing a red scarf with a dark blue shirt and a light green vest. A large bag strapped on the right side of his waist with yellow long pants and brown boots. He was downed when he saw Repede getting closer to him as he was now trembling in fear when he took a glance at him. He didn't looked like an enemy to the cat faunus.

"I-I'm warning you! I don't taste very good. You'll get the runs!"

The huntress rolled her eyes. Repede wasn't that kind of dog. He would prefer to cut his enemies with his dagger than bite them. But that hurts more than getting bitten. The poor boy was still shaking in fear.

"Woof!"

"Oh my gosh, s-somebody h-help me! Aaaah!"

"Is this kid for real?" asked Yuri.

"It's all right now" Estelle walked over to the boy.

"Huh? The monster turned into a girl?"

"Not exactly" replied Blake.

"Two girls?" he blinked looking at the two.

"Is he for real?" the faunus sweat dropped repeating what the swordsman said.

"Oh, brother, this should be interesting."

"He's not going to hurt you" the raven haired girl girl helped the boy on his feet.

"That's great. He looks scary."

"Woof!"

"I mean! You're not scary heh heh…." he sighed calming down before turning to everyone" I'm Karol Capel! I'm a member of the Hunting Blades guild. We travel the globe in search of the toughest monsters."

"I'm Yuri, this is Estelle, this is Blake and you've met Repede already. Anyway, nice to meet you" he turned to leave.

"What? Yuri, wait!" said the pink haired girl.

"We are in a hurry, right?" added the huntress.

"Yes, but…My apologies" she bowed to the boy.

"Be careful out there" said the raven haired girl following the others.

"Huh? Hey, wait up! Where you guys going?!" he ran getting in front of them" you guys are here to enter the woods, right? Well then, I'll-"

"Actually, we've just finished coming through the woods, and we're on our way to Halure" explained Estelle.

"No way! You made it through the cursed woods?" Karol was shocked.

"That again" Blake shook her head.

"Did you guys ran into any egg bears?" asked the guild member.

"Do you know what he's talking about Yuri?"

"Nope, I don't think we've seen any."

The cat faunus had no idea what was that. Egg bear, she has never heard an animal called that. She was from another world so she didn't had a clue about the creatures of this world.

"Man...Wonder if I should head back to town, then…They definitely won't like it if I keep them waiting...All right! I'm not sure you three would make it on your own, but never fear. The star member of the Hunting Blades will be your escort."

This made the raven haired huntress to rolled her eyes. Star member. Same person who was trembling in fear just by looking at Repede, just now. Courage wasn't really in his body language. But she will give him credit for having the confidence to travel on his own at his age. Back at Remnant they will never allowed someone this young to go on missions. Not until you're on an official Huntsman Academy, your seventeen and on a team. But if he was really on a guild that hunts monsters, then he must know how to fight.

"See that? I've even got my own blastia" he proudly showed them.

Karol then blinked noticing Yuri had a blastia, so did Estelle, Blake heck even the dog Repede has one too.

"What? You guys have all blastia too? O-oh yeah? Well how 'dya like this?!" he showed the a red cover book, this caught the attention of the faunus huntress.

The long haired swordsman took it while the two female members were staring at the content.

"It has information about monsters. Hm? After a certain point, all the pages are blank" noted the pink haired healer.

"Th-that's cause I'm gonna fill it up with piles of monsters after this."

Mr. Star member didn't had much information on his monster book. Blake didn't said a word, obviously he wasn't as good as he claims to be.

"Hey, wait! Who said you could just write in there?!"

"It might hurt your" star member" status if it got out that you broke your sword" said the former Knight.

"Oh, that. I had to give myself some kinda handicap, or else it wouldn't have been fair fight."

"Does a handicap matter when fighting monsters?" asked the raven haired girl.

"Well, yeah. I mean, some monsters are weak and all…." he blurted out.

"The monsters won't care if you have one or don't. Not when they want to have you for dinner" followed the swordsman.

The cat faunus finally knew the epitome word for Karol. He was the embodiment of the word" insecurity". He obviously has confidence issues and he was trying so hard to stand out before them. Maybe he acted the same way with his fellow guild members. He wasn't a star member and he probably wasn't that strong either. Not to mention he wasn't the bravest. The young guild member was now swinging his broken sword like it was a hammer. In fact, it had the shape of one.

"Hey, that's actually not too bad."

"Are you coming with us or not?" asked the faunus.

"Oh, yeah! You guys know where you're going? Halure's to the north once you get out of the woods."

"Then north we go. Lead the way, Captain Karol" said Yuri.

The boy smiled as he ran passing them, leading them out of the woods. Blake smiled at the swordsman's actions. Even if he was probably doing it as an act of sarcasm calling him" Captain". But it was very effective for the young kid. It was a confidence booster, making him feel good about himself.

* * *

When they left the Quoi Woods, Karol did as told. The young guild member was so excited showing everyone the way. Going north to Halure. Just like in the forest, they encountered more monsters. And for obvious reasons, the boy will backed up getting behind the group. But he showed his fighting skills, taking down the monsters. Yuri and Blake too noticed that his skills were a little above average. With enough practice, he might become strong. After the fighting was done it didn't went so quiet as Karol was saying how fun traveling is when you have friends. Of course Yuri has to break the moment with a joke telling the youth that there was a monster behind him. This resulted in the poor kid to be scared off his wits. The raven haired faunus just shook her head, the swordsman will never change. Other than that, she was having a good time traveling with the group. With the new addition of the boy.

Minutes later, they were able to see a city in the distance. The most noticeable thing was the giant tree over it. Estelle smiled, they finally made it to Halure. She has read all about the village. The tree provides a barrier blastia. But something was wrong, there was mo barrier and the tree looked different. It was a cherry blossom tree so the flowers should be pink mot dark purple. Has something happened. This got the pink haired noble worried. Maybe Flynn can tell them, assuming he was still here. As they arrived the, city more beautiful up close. Blake really like it. It looks so peaceful and the best place to sit down and read a book. Perfect place and weather. She could immediately tell the difference between this and the capital. For once, there weren't nobles. These people seemed like they were in the middle class or just poor. Karol went a little ahead, happy that they made it.

"Halure...The city of Blossoms" said Estelle.

"This is nice" smiled Blake.

"Yeah, that's right" followed Karol.

"Don't they have a barrier here?" Yuri noticed too.

"Yes. There should be…."

"You guys haven't been to Halure before, right?" said the young guild member.

"So then you haven't heard about the tree barrier."

Blake was a bit skeptic. A barrier produce by a tree. Not that she knew much about blastia barriers or how they work. It was still a mystery to her.

"I did read about Halure's tree barrier" replied the pink haired girl.

"Tree barrier?" it was new to the long haired swordsman too.

"Some blastia fuse to plant life gain organic qualities and evolve. The tree barrier of Halure is a prime example of this" Estelle was using her knowledge again from reading many books.

This really caught the cat faunus by surprise. Blastia fusing with plants. Just when she thought it couldn't get any more complicated. Now this. Blastia was truly something if it can do something like that. Not even dust can provide such. But if what she says is true then, why there is no barrier. Did something happened to the tree. This was dangerous. If this city didn't had one, chances of monsters coming to attack were high. It happened in Deidon Hold. And, even if the fort doesn't have a barrier, they were able to hold back the creatures with the large gate of the Hold. This city however, was a big target in the open.

"Well thank you, professor. So what's happened to this famous barrier? Doesn't look like it's doing much now" asked the former Knight.

"Every year, just when the blossoms are in full bloom, the barrier weakens for a while. It's just that time of year right now, and the monsters took the opportunity to attack…." said Karol.

"This happens every year?" Blake was shocked, that means the city gets constantly attacked.

"Is that when the barrier went down?"

"Yeah, the monsters were taken care of, but the tree is slowly starting to decay."

"_That means, this isn't normal" _the huntress came to conclusion

Someone ran passed the group at great speed but the young boy knew who it was.

"Sorry, I've gotta run! Bye!" he ran off.

"Does that kid ever sit still?" said the swordsman.

"So, I guess you'll be looking for Flynn now, huh Estelle?"

"I think she's going to be busy healing the people" the faunus saw running to those that were hurt.

"Doesn't she know when to keep a low profile? What happened to looking for Flynn" Yuri gave a sigh.

"She's just trying to help. We should find someone that can tell us more about the tree barrier."

"Right. Something doesn't sit well with me about the barrier going down. It can't be a coincidence."

Blake nodded agreeing with the former Knight.

As the two were looking around the city. It was worse that it looked. There were many people hurt. At least the young and women, were lucky enough to get a few bruises. But the elderly, weren't so lucky. That's why Estelle was doing her best to heal them. Talking to one of the citizens, they found out about the mayor. To check in his house the first building when you enter the city. If he wasn't there then, they will have to look around the city more. After what happened the mayor must be very busty looking after everyone. Having his hands full with this incident and the tree blastia not working at the moment. Returning to where Estelle, she was talking to an older man. Bald, with gray hair on each side, a small mustache wearing a green vest, gray pants and black shoes. Looks like the girl was done with healing those that were seriously hurt. That was one problem out of the way.

"Thank you so much for healing my people. But, I'm afraid we don't have much money to repay you."

"No, no. I don't need any money."

"What a humble young lady. I wish the Imperial Knights could follow your example."

"Not a chance!" said a woman" the Knights refused to lift a finger to protect us from the monsters!"

"Well, I guess the Empire couldn't care less what happens to us here."

"Guess anyone that lives outside of the capital has it rough" said Blake.

"Everyone except the ones from the Lower Quarter" followed Yuri.

"No...Th-that's not true…." Estelle wanted to defend the Knights namely, Flynn.

"Ah, but that one knight was sure different, wasn't he?"

"Yes, that young man. If not for him, would have all been lost. The barrier weakened earlier than usual this year, and we were attacked before the guild come to protect us. There was a knight who happened to be passing through out town on a pilgrimage. He and his brigade drove off all the monsters."

"A Knight on a pilgrimage…." the pink haired healer stood in thought.

"Was his named Flynn, by any chance?" asked the long haired swordsman.

"Yes, his name was Flynn Scifo."

"Is he still in the city?"

"No, he left the village afterward in search of a mage that could fix the barrier."

"We came a little too late" said the cat faunus.

"Do you know where he went?" Yuri was expecting this to happened.

"It looked like he was heading east, but beyond that I couldn't tell you…." said the older man.

"I see. So, we can wait here, Flynn will come to us."

Blake didn't saw a problem with that. Sometimes, waiting was the only option. Besides, as long as the tree barrier was down. Monsters will continue and attack this city. They should remain here, in case they come again. The huntress wondered if she will ever find Sun or the members of the crew. Though, she didn't saw this trip to be pointless. She didn't minded helping Yuri, Estelle and the people of Halure. But it was ironic she was doing this. She left her friends behind wanting to get away from it all. To be by herself and have some time off. Now, she was in another world resuming her duties as a huntress in training. From the looks of it, Flynn was planning of coming back. It was a win win for them.

"Looks like we've caught up with him. Don't you feel better now?" asked Yuri.

"Yes...I won't be able to relax until I see him, but I guess I feel better" the pink haired girl turned to the faunus" is that all right with you Blake?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine with it. I don't really have a destination in mind" she likes this city, so she didn't minded staying for a bit.

"I think I'll go have a look at this famous tree. You guys wanna come?"

"Yes!" Estelle was more than happy while the raven haired girl gave a nod.

"What about the thief?" spoke the huntress" you did left the capital to go after him."

"I can spare enough time to look at a tree, at least."

The giant tree was at the top of the city. Very noticeable from every angle. As they were heading there, they ran into Karol. The young guild member was mumbling to himself, not sounding happy. He was sad something about" keeping them waiting for too long" and" her" being angry at him. Yuri decided to give the boy some space. Blake agreed, it wasn't the right time. Once they reached the top, they were met by the sight of the Halure tree. The same tree used as a barrier to protect the city and its people from the monsters. Though it was supposed to be a happy view, it wasn't. The tree really looked like it was decaying. Or, it was dying. The cat faunus found it hard to believe it will weakened to this degree due to the season. There must be something else. It was a gut feeling. Even if she didn't understood the whole thing of a blastia fusing with plant life.

"It's huge up close" said the former Knight.

"It's pretty" followed the huntress.

"The tree's flowers should blossom any day now" said Estelle.

"Yeah. I wish I could see it in bloom."

The raven haired girl has seen cheery blossoms tree before. There were such in Remnant. But as far as she knows, they will only grow in Anima. She has been there before the White Fang brotherhood that became under Adam's command was moved to Vale by Sienna Khan. When she followed him while ignoring her parents that choose to leave the group.

"I know how you feel. There's something about the image of a tall tree vibrant with blossoms and protecting the city that's so...Romantic."

Romantic wasn't the exact word the cat faunus was thinking. Looks like the pink haired girl has also read romance books. True, she was also a romantic maniac. Especially when she reads" adult oriented" material. Ninjas of Love was her guilty pleasure. She didn't believe in those cheesy fairy tales where the prince saves the princess from the evil witch or dragon. But she always appreciate a good piece of literature when it involves two souls that become soul mates. Both struggling with hardships and many obstacles, that was a good read for her. Blake has slowly turned her gaze at Yuri. She quickly turned away, what is she thinking. She was acting like a foolish school girl. When she considers herself better than that. Good thing, the swordsman hasn't noticed her gaze or she will be pretty embarrassed.

"You know, I'm going to stay here and help heal the injured."

"It's not like we can force you not to" followed the amber eyed girl.

"If you're going to heal something. Maybe you could heal the barrier."

"If that's possible?" this really caught the faunus' attention.

"I don't know if its possible" the healer stood in thought.

"Fixing the barrier is the only solution to stop the monsters from coming. And people from getting hurt."

"That's true. But I have no idea how to heal the barrier."

"Which is why Flynn went to find a mage. Maybe they know how" followed Blake.

"Doubt we'll find a mage here. Otherwise, Flynn wouldn't have took off in the first place. But forget the barrier. The tree is the one that needs the healing. It wouldn't be in this condition just because some monsters attacked it."

"You think there's some other reason?"

"I think there's gotta be."

"I feel the same way. It looks too withered than just being simply weakened" said the huntress.

"What are you all doing up here?" said the older man from earlier.

"We're trying to figure out why the tree has withered like this" said Estelle.

"I don't know if you'll make progress on that one. The knight Flynn couldn't figure out the reason either.

"Oh. Karol! Karol, we need your help!" the pink haired girl saw the boy arriving.

"What are you talking about?"

"It seems these three are trying to figure out the reason the tree's withered so" said the older man who was the mayor of Halure.

"Oh, is that all?" he didn't sounded shocked in the least.

"Do you know how to heal it?" Blake could tell from his tone, it was no big deal to the youth.

"I know the reason. It's why I was looking for the eggbear…."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Yuri.

"Look closely at the ground. Notice the strange color?"

The faunus did as told and it definitely was no normal color for the ground. For such a big tree the soil should be in perfect health. But, something was really wrong by this unusual color. The others did the same, noticing too.

"That color is where the ground absorb the blood of monsters who attacked the town. That blood has been poisoning Halure's tree."

"So, it's not normal. And the tree didn't weakened like it usually does by season" it makes sense now to the faunus, the monster blood was acting as poison on the soil of the tree.

"The monsters blood? I had no idea…." the mayor stood shocked.

"The tree is poisoned. Yeah, I knew there was something odd about it" said the long haired swordsman.

"Karol, you really know your stuff, don't you?"

"It was nothing."

"Is there anything we can do to get rid of the poison?" said the swordsman.

"I know a way, but...No one believes me."

"Let's hear it" said Blake" we take the chances."

"She's right. let's give it a chance" said Yuri while Estelle nodded.

"I think we'd be able to do it if we had a panacea bottle."

"Panacea bottle?" the faunus hasn't heard about it, another thing she should check in her book.

"Maybe we can get one at the general store."

"Let's go, Yuri."

The group minus Karol went down, heading to the city's shop. The owner didn't had panacea bottle. He has ran out of the item, how convenient. However, he said if he had the proper ingredients he can make it. Yuri volunteered to find them. There were three. Eggbearclaw, nia fruit and luluria petal. The nia fruit was at the Quoi Woods, the biter fruit the swordsman tasted. The shop owner said the mayor has some luluria petal. So, that was two ingredients down. Unfortunately, the owner didn't know a thing about the eggbear. He recommended asking someone from the Hunting Blades guild because they specially in slaying monsters. Karol was already here, so he might know how to find one. Not to mention he's been trying to kill one. When they left the shop the young guild member stood still. Finding out they were returning to the woods to find the eggbear shocked him. They actually believe about the panacea bottle.

Blake smiled at how Yuri acted with the boy. He was being positive, trying to boost his confidence. It was refreshing to see someone like him, being so helpful. When he wasn't causing trouble, he's a real good guy. Like Hans said, his heart is in the right place. Before leaving the city, they paid another visit to the mayor asking him about the luluria petal. The older man didn't minded given them one. That was one ingredient down, two to go. The former Knight was being a positive influence on the youth. Well, sort of. Hoping Karol doesn't get his bad habits. Going back into the open field, they encountered a few monsters. The raven haired huntress noticed the change in the boy as he fought the creatures. Looks like he was feeling all confident and full of energy now, that there are people who are supporting him. That's what is best to get rid of his insecurities. The faunus should do the same thing, and give him a confidence boost too.

It was a good thing Karol was with them. He was good with directions. Knowing how to get to the Quoi Woods. Sure, it wasn't that far from Halure. But the raven haired girl was still trying to get used to the new world. If this place was as big as Remnant, she will easily get lost. That's why she was traveling with people. Well, Yuri didn't do much traveling and Estelle was kept her entire life locked in a castle. Not the best candidates to travel with. But the young guild members makes up for it. With his insecurity, he was selling himself short. If he does decides to stick around, they won't have problems getting to other places. Not to mention she wasn't having any luck finding Sun or anyone from the crew. It wasn't that long until the group finally arrived at the forest. Surely searching for that eggbear wasn't going to be that tough. Remembering what was at stake.

"_I hope monsters don't attack Halure again" _Blake was sure over worrying.

"Hey, I've been wondering...How come you guys—and Repede too, I guess—all have blastia?" asked the youth "aren't bodhi blastia pretty rare? I didn't think many people had them."

"You have one too, though" countered Yuri.

"I belong to a guild. Sometimes we get a chance to get one. And Ruins' Gate finding more. That's a guild that excavates blastia."

So there was also a guild that is in charge of finding blastia. That really impressed Blake. There were so many guilds and not all of them dedicate themselves to fighting monsters like the Hunting Blades.

"Huh, there are even guilds that dig up blastia from ruins?" the long haired swordsman read the faunus' mind.

"If there weren't, then the empire would control all the blastia. Normal folks wouldn't get any."

Well that sure makes sense. Guilds wouldn't be so effective if they didn't had blastia. So it was a necessity for a guild like Ruins Gate to exist. The huntress knew this conflict between empire and guilds must have been going for a while. It wasn't any different from conflict between human and faunus. And groups like the White Fang spreading more fear and hatred instead of bringing freedom and equality.

"The empire regulates the ancient blastia artifacts due to their potential danger. I think that makes sense if blastia weren't regulated anyone could use dangerous magic" said Estelle.

"Still. The empire should make some kind of business deal with the guilds. Share blastia to those that want to protect their cities against the monsters. Specially cities that can't afford a barrier" said Blake.

"That will never happen. The hostility between guilds and the empire is strong. The empire sees anyone from a guild as traitors and don't deserve to have their aid. It's how it is between the two factions" Karol said exactly what the raven haired girl very much expected.

"So anyway, what's your story? How'd you get yours?" the boy gazed at Yuri.

"I used to be in the Imperial Knights. This was a going-away present. Repede got his as a keepsake of his old owner."

"A going-away present? Sounds more like you stole it to me. So, what about you Estelle?"

"Uh, I got mine from…."

"Look at her, she's a noble. They all have these" said the former Knight.

"I got mine...I stole it" said Blake.

"Actually, I stole it when we escaped prison. Since I already have one, I gave it to her" Yuri nodded staring at the amber eyed girl.

"Prison?" Karol stood shocked" you guys are fugitives from the empire?!"

"Is there a problem Captain Karol?"

"U-no. I just hope we don't run into any Knights. I can easily get into trouble."

"You're already in trouble, you are in a guild" countered the long haired swordsman.

"Well, yeah. But with you two, it will be worse. I'm just glad there's a noble with some class among us."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get that nia fruit."

Traveling deeper in the woods, they encountered monsters. These woods was crawling with them. After a few battles, the group was able to find a nia fruit. It was lying on the ground. Even if there wasn't a nia tree near by. Karol explained that's how monster mark their territory. Blake too noticed of his knowledge;. He might be insecure, but he was well informed. That was another ingredient down. Now all they needed was to get the eggbear claw. That won't be easy, since they needed to find the actual creature. The young guild member was trying to find it before meeting them.

"Next up is the eggbear claw" said the youth.

"Are we going to walk around and look for an eggbear?" asked Estelle.

"It doesn't look like it will be that easy" followed Blake.

"It's not easy. But I know how to make one going straight at us. Hand me the nia fruit, would you? I'm going to use it to lure out the eggbear. The eggbear has very unusual tastes you see."

Yuri did as told and threw him the fruit, as he caught it. Karol put it on the ground and took something from his bag, while smashing the fruit in the liquid. This cause a yellow cloud to emerged and it was all over the boy. This, immediately caught the sight of the rest of the group. Most importantly, their noses. By the empire, it smelled so bad. Yuri, Estelle and Blake has quickly covered their noses doing their best to avoid the wretched stench.

"Jeez, you smell horrible!" said the swordsman.

"ME? The smell isn't coming from me!" he argued walking to them as more of the stank was being released and the others took a step back.

"Please tell us when you're going to do something like that" said the pink haired healer.

"I can barely think, with this smell…." the cat faunus was feeling a bit dizzy.

Repede has suddenly fainted.

"Oh, no! Repede!"

"Everyone keep a look out! An egg bear could come out anytime. And their famous for their terrible ferocity."

"This smell is going to drive it right towards us? Or keep it far away from us?" said the raven haired huntress.

"Right towards us. I told you, egg bears have a very unusual tastes."

"So then, Captain Karol. I'm assuming you're going to lead the charge against this terribly ferocious monster?"

"Of course! But I could use a hand from all of you" the boy sweat dropped.

The faunus rolled her eyes. Well, of course he wasn't going to fight it alone. If it was strong, it will be better to fight it as a party.

"We're already here" she replied while Estelle and Yuri nodded.

Repede has gotten up, he was ready to fight too.

"Well then, how about we have a walk around the forest?"

The guild member went ahead while the stench was still on him. The others kept their distance. It was awful. The further he was, the better. As suggested by Yuri, they were walking around the forest. If that horrible stench will draw out the eggbear, then it won't be long before it shows up. Due to it's strong odor. Blake had to back away not wanting that smell to invade her nose again. A sudden roar caught everyone's attention. It sounded not too far. Karol immediately went behind them.

"B-be on your guard everyone. It's really ferocious!"

"Hey fearless leader, you're not suppose to hide right after saying things like that" pointed the long haired swordsman.

"The star always performs the finishing blow, everybody knows that."

"Something big is coming" Blake's eyes narrowed as her white bow twitched, hearing the heavy footsteps heading their way.

The huntress has taken Gambol Shroud. There was another sound coming. Light footsteps, definitely not the monster that made that roar. From the bushes came a plant monster. Not their target. It left and suddenly, the creature emerged from the same bushes. It's upper part was colored black, the middle portion was gray and it's big paws were black while its claws were yellow. This thing has to be the eggbear. It was twice as big as an Ursai. It surely looked strong and ferocious. No wonder Karol will get scared of this thing.

"Aaah!" obviously the youth will freaked out.

"That's an...eggbear?" said Estelle.

"Well, I have to hand it to you Captain Karol, operation stink bomb was an amazing success."

"Hey, don't go giving my plan weird names."

"This isn't the time" said the cat faunus as the eggbear has spotted them.

"Stand up straight when you say stuff like that" Yuri has taken Second Star.

**(Music: "A Bet on this Bout" from the Tales of Vesperia original soundtrack) **

The eggbear didn't came along. It was joined by two wolves and one axe beak. Estelle went to cast sharpness on everyone. Blake and Yuri thought the same thing about getting rid of the weaker monsters first, before taking on the big fish. Repede joined them while Karol was doing his best to keep his distance from the big bear. The wolves were eliminated quickly, followed by the axe beak. Now that the eggbear was alone, it was their chance to taking it on together. Good news, the eggbear was strong but, it was slow. It launched it's fists but they were all dodged. Everyone attack the creature at the same time, using their artes. Estelle joined in close combat unleashing pow hammer. All the attacks were really hurting the creature. Karol couldn't believe it. They were doing it. He knew he would never be able to beat it on his own. But with this people, victory was for sure.

Blake used all kinds of quick attacks, while changing her weapon in different modes. The eggbear wasn't happy, throwing punches like crazy. The monster was struggling. It wasn't attacking anymore. It has gotten stun, the bear creature was now wide opened for an attack.

"Karol! Finish it!" said the huntress.

The young guild member was shocked when the faunus grabbed him, and threw him right at the monster. But he still focused to attacked the eggbear. One more hit and that's all it took to bring it down. It fell to the ground, dead.

**Music end**

"I did it...We did it…." the boy was in shock, that he actually took down the eggbear.

"The star always delivers the finishing blow, right?" the raven haired girl smiled.

"Huh-Yeah! That's right!"

"We can celebrate later. Karol, come get the claw. I don't know what I'm doing" said the long haired swordsman.

"What?! A-anybody can do that. It just comes right off" he panicked.

"It can't be that hard. Just cut it off" said the faunus.

"Y-You sure it's totally dead, right?"

"You're the one that finished it off. Just get it over with."

The youth gave a nod as he got closer to the dead eggbear. Yuri was right behind him. For some reason, Blake had a bad feeling. She could see it in his eyes. He was up to something. The former Knight just smiled at her and she rolled her eyes. Oh yeah, he had something up on his sleeve.

"Raaaagh!"

"Gyaaaah!" the poor boy was scared out of his mind.

Blake knew it as she walked over to him and elbowed him on the side. While the swordsman kept a smirk. It wasn't funny. Well, maybe it was, but she wasn't amused.

"Wow. Captain. If I didn't know you were just goofing around. I'd swear you were really scared."

"Ignore him Karol. Yuri can be a child sometimes. Get the claw. And if it's still alive, we're here" the raven haired girl was still scolding the swordsman for his rude joke.

"Right, right h-hah hah. That was pretty good though" he finally gathered the courage to take the some of the claw.

"That's all three ingredients" said the huntress.

"Yes. Let's return to Halure" Estelle really wanted to heal the tree.

The group started walking back to the exit that will lead to the city of Blossoms.

"Was it necessary to do that?" said Blake still not happy with the swordsman's joke.

"Come on, you have to admit it was funny."

"I don't think it was funny."

Yuri gazed at her with a smirk while she turned her head away.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

By now the group had the path of the woods memorized. Going back and forth helped. They did their best not to get noticed by any wandering monsters. Estelle was so happy. With all ingredients, they can finally save Halure's tree. No longer it's people will be at risk to get attacked by monsters. It wasn't long until they reached the exit. Blake suddenly turned around hearing many footsteps in the distance. Repede did the same. It wasn't the monsters. There was something else, asides from them.

"Yuri Looowell! I know you and your partner are here in these woods! Turn yourself in, both of you!"

"You gotta be kidding me. Leblanc followed us all the way outside of the barrier?"

"He takes his job seriously" followed the cat faunus.

"Uh, what? Who followed you?" asked Karol.

"Oh, just some guys from the Imperial Knights…."

"Hah hah, yeah, right. The Knights are chasing their own former member" the youth was obviously being sarcastic.

"He's a trouble maker" said the huntress flatly.

"Don't forget you're with me, too" he smirked while he got a glare from the raven haired girl.

"How could I ever forget."

"Wait, seriously?!" the boy was shocked.

"I-I say, come out now, will you?" said Adecor.

"Sh-show yourself now and we-we'll spare you two a pummeling!" followed Boccos.

"Shaking in your boots at mere rumors...And you call yourselves knights of the Schwann Brigade."

"So, what are they after you two for? Vandalism? Fraud? Smuggling? Robbery? Murder? Arson?" said the young guild member.

"Umm, it's really just jailbreak…."

"And breaking into someone's home" added Blake.

"You were there too" he countered.

"Wrong place, wrong time" she defended.

"Anyway, let's bolt."

"They will eventually find their way out of here. It won't be long before they come after us again" said the faunus.

Yuri nodded as an idea came to him. Taking some bushes, he was able to blocked the path that leads out of the forest.

"There we go."

"We can't do that! It'll get in the way of people passing through" said Estelle.

"Who would want to come to the cursed woods?" said the amber eyed girl.

"Exactly. It's not like many travelers come through here. Leblanc and his tweedles will be running circles for a while. Hopefully, by the time they realize the way out. We'll be long gone."

Blake nodded, though she didn't like it. Running from the law, even if she was innocent. She did escaped jail with Yuri, that was one crime she committed. She walked with the others out of the forest heading back to Halure.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-I like Blake giving Karol the confidence boost. Seeing through his fears and insecurities. Though I don't play him in the game, I'd rather use anyone but Karol. Except for that boss in the ice region, you have no choice but to play as him at first. **

**-Replying to reviews:**

***BlazefireDrago- nah Ba'ul doesn't need to keep an eye on Judith she can take care of herself. Besides, Sun won't do anything he will regret.**

***TheEmeraldMage- always happy to know you're liking the story and thanks for your constant support. I have a lot of plans for both Yuri, Blake, Sun and Judith. You will see. **

***Guest- thank you for the suggestion. I have an idea which artes to give Blake and Sun thank you.**

***Sixes- honestly I have to agree with you. Miles and Kerry have done a very poor job when it comes to showing the prejudice of the humans on the faunus. We have barely seen that in Vale, even more in Mistral (only a sing that said" no faunus allowed" was the only thing that can be taken as prejudice). Nothing on Argus, now I hope they can fix this when they arrive on Atlas. I think it's the one kingdom where they really hate faunus remembering what the SDC did to Adam. Still even if Miles and Kerry show faunus hatred, the damage is done. They have messed up in that department along with other writing elements in the story. **

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: To Aspio


	5. To Aspio

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Bandai Namco.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 5 To Aspio

(Locartion: The city of blossoms Halure Ilyccia continent Terca Lumireis)

After a long trip, the group returned to the city. Blake was actually tired from all the traveling, and fighting. Ever since escaping prison, it has been nothing but trouble. Leaving Zaphias, beyond the barrier, encountering monsters, the events at Deidon Hold, the supposed curse woods of the Quoi Woods, then their current mission. It was enough to make anyone exhausted. This was probably something similar that a huntsman and huntress must deal with when traveling. But gazing at the sky, the sun was gone and it was dark. They have spent an entire day gathering all of the ingredients to make the panacea bottle. The hardest part was obviously the egg bear claw since they had to fight an actual egg bear, killed it and cut one of it's many claws. At least everyone was all right. The cat faunus was happy to see Karol in such high spirits. The boy needed that boost of confidence to get rid of his fears and insecurities.

But he still had ways to go. He can become strong, she was sure of it. But he was going to need more than help from Yuri and the rest of the group. He will have to help himself too. The young guild member went ahead of them heading to the store. Even if he wasn't the one that had the ingredients. He was just that excited. Or maybe it was because he was able to take down the egg bear. Not alone, but he dealt the finishing blow. Everyone else arrived at the store as Yuri handed the owner all of the ingredients. Blake stood curious to see how he will be able to make something out of these three things. The raven haired girl stood curiouslt as the store owner blend the three ingredients on a vase and started squashing them with a thick stick. Looks like he wanted to turn it all into dust. Not, like the dust from her world. Estelle said the procedure was called" Synthesis". For the faunus it was the same way how they make medicines from plants.

The amber eyed girl kept listening to the pink haired girl. She was talking about the panacea bottle from her knowledge. It's suppose to cure all kinds of status alignments, like poison, paralysis among others. Just from the explanation, it was definitely an effective substance. But she was still having doubts if it will be able to heal Halure's tree barrier. Seeing the store owner adding a liquid the crushed ingredients. It became a liquid as he poured it into a small bottle. How can something so small, supposed to heal a giant tree. Unless the effect of the panacea bottle is strong enough. The store owner gave the panacea bottle to Karol as he smiled, about to run before he was stopped by Yuri. He warned the boy to be careful and not drop it. The swordsman was right, if it fells and breaks, there will have to gather ingredients again. And the faunus wasn't looking forward in smelling the stench of the nia fruit or fighting the egg bear again.

Karol calmed down as the group crossed the bridge heading to the tree. When they arrived, they weren't alone. The area surrounding the giant tree barrier was filled with people. Looks like, words has spread fast of them getting the ingredients for the panacea bottle to cure the tree from the poison. Blake was afraid of this. They wanted to witness the healing of the Halure tree. But, what if it doesn't worked. The raven haired girl was keeping a positive attitude and she wasn't doubting Karol's knowledge. But sometimes, things don't go your way just as you wanted. She learned that the hard way when her parents warned her of Adam. That his path will be a dark one and she was too blinded to see it for herself. Until it was too late that she finally saw the real him. How his hatred for humans is so strong. Here goes nothing, or something. The mayor of the city was also present, approaching the group.

"Oh! Have you made the antidote to cleanse the tree of poison?"

"Karol, It's up to you. I'm not good at this sort of thing" Yuri handed the bottle to the young guild member.

"True. He might messed up" added Blake but the swordsman only smiled at her, he wasn't offended by her comment whatsoever.

"You're right" he actually agreed with her.

"Who, me?" he hesitated a little but took it" Okay then, here goes!"

The cat faunus was really curious of how it's suppose to work. Gazing at the boy who ran to the front of the giant tree. Poring the panacea liquid to the ground, so it can hit the roots. That should be expected. Pouring the antidote on the roots will have the effect to get rid of the poison. Though she was still in doubt, if it works. There was so much about this world she still needed to learn. It was done, guess the only thing left to do is wait.

"Didn't Karol say there was someone he wanted to show the blossoms of Halure to?" said Estelle.

That was true. Turning to the boy, his face turned red. Oh yeah, there was someone special. A girl, he must have a crush on. Even Blake could tell. It's not like she has never fallen in love before. Amber eyes softened remembering the mistake that was falling for Adam. Trusting him, believing every word. A foolish mistake indeed.

"I think so. Here's hoping weren't too late."

There was a sudden glow, gray with purple coming from within the tree. Everyone was in awe, some were already cheering. Did the panacea bottle actually worked. Was it removing the poison.

"The tree is…." paused the pink haired healer.

"Please, great tree of Halure. Restore the fallen barrier" said the mayor.

Then, the glow was gone. And the tree remained the same.

"Please…."

"_No…." _Blake was afraid of this, the doze was probably not enough to heal it completely.

"No way! Was the dosage too small? Or maybe this isn't the right way…." Karol was shocked.

"Guess it wasn't going to be that easy" muttered the raven haired girl.

"We'll have to get another panacea bottle!" spoke Estelle.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. That was the last of the Luluria Petals" said the mayor.

"But...But we tried so hard…."

Blake felt sorry for everyone specially Estelle. Looks like she wasn't used to seeing a failure. To her, they did everything necessary to cure the tree. She was just trying to do the right thing. She wasn't any better than Ruby or anyone from her teammates. After working so hard to get those ingredients. And they came back empty handed. Turning to Yuri, he wasn't surprised. It was no wonder it wouldn't worked. Otherwise, Flynn would have already heal it and there was no need for him to leave the city in the first place. They will have to do things the hard way.

"Estelle...It's okay" the faunus walked over to her trying to cheer her up" we tried, that's what matters. But, sometimes, things don't go the way we want to."

The pink haired girl wasn't giving up as she pressed her hands together like she was praying" please, Great Tree…."

There were small spheres of lights leaving her body as it was glowing, heading to the tree. Blake stood in awe along with Yuri, the mayor and everyone else.

"Bloom…."

A ray of light shot from her body hitting the tree. Everyone stood in shock as the petals changed color, from dark to pink. The tree has been healed looking so beautiful. Four rings emerged from the tree forming the barrier. Halure has once again it's tree barrier running. Estelle's body was no longer glowing She was panting. What she did must have taken a lot of her strength and energy. Blake was still shocked. She knew of aura healing one's wounds, but healing others like the pink haired girl does, and then healing a tree. That wasn't normal. Then again, this world was anything but normal. She will ignore it for now. Too many things she didn't understood yet to be making assumptions.

"Amazing?" Karol was in awe.

"Can this be…?" followed the mayor.

"Is she using healing artes? It's like a dream. There's no way...And yet..." asked one of the city folk.

Healing artes weren't a common thing. That, Blake knew enough. So Estelle could be an exception. The amber eyed girl gasped seeing the girl falling on her knees panting, running to her worried.

"Easy. I think you could use some rest."

"Yay! Yay! You're the greatest!" cheered one of the kids.

"Thanks for making the tree of Halure healthy again!" said a girl.

"We owe you our gratitude. Thanks to this, our city can live once more" said the mayor.

"W-what did I just…?" Estelle had no idea what she did.

"That was incredible Estelle. Can you get up?" said Yuri.

"Yuri!" Karol raised his hand high as the swordsman slapped it in a high five.

"Flynn's gonna be so surprised to see the flowers blooming. Hah, that'll show him."

"You sound like you're enjoying yourself" said the raven haired girl.

"I will. Estelle healed the tree and he didn't. Who knows where he is looking for someone that can heal it. We beat him first."

"It has to be a competition to you" she shook her head.

"You and Flynn see to have such a strange relationship. You are friends, aren't you?" asked the pink haired healer.

"He's just someone I grew up with, that's all."

Blake didn't wanted to say anything. Growing up with someone means, you were close with that person. Judging how Yuri acts whenever Flynn is mentioned, he'd probably sees him more as a rival than a friend. But it didn't meant it was a bad thing. It can also mean he does care for him. Male rivalry was something the faunus didn't seemed to understand. Her white bow twitched at the same time Repede reacted. Amber eyes narrowed. On the other side of the tree stood that maniac Zagi accompanied by two guys in gray hoods. The same people that infiltrated Zaphias castle. Their purpose was to kill Flynn but luckily he wasn't present. She turned to Yuri nodding to him, the same with his canine partner. They haven't seen them yet, so it was still good. The last thing they wanted to was to cause a commotion here. And just when tree has been healed recently.

"Aren't those the people from the castle?" said the healer.

"We can't let these people get caught up in this. Let's lay low for a while" said the former Knight.

"Huh? What did I miss? Where are you guys going?!" said Karol.

"Let's spend the night at the inn" said Blake, if Zagi and the others didn't know they were here then, they will eventually leave the city and move on.

Their best bet was staying until the next day. If it wasn't the Knights it will be that psychopath. She wasn't going to stay out of trouble for a while. Being wanted wasn't helping either.

"Who's this Flynn person?" spoke the young guild member.

"He's an Imperial Knight Estelle has a crush on" Yuri hide his smirk.

"I don't have a crush on him!" she argued as her cheeks were the same color as her hair.

"You don't? Ohh, I get it. You two are already a thing then?"

"No, it's not like that at all!" she was fuming.

"Ignore him. He's doing it on purpose to annoy you" Blake rolled her eyes at the swordsman's attitude.

"Well anyway. Let's head for the inn."

"I don't know. Those people are still here."

"If they don't know we're here, we should be safe. Besides, you look like you could need some rest" said the cat faunus.

"I am tire after...Whatever I did back there…."

"So, what are you guys going to do tomorrow?" asked Karol.

"To follow Flynn. Didn't they say he'd gone off to the east?"

"Yes, they did."

"I'd like to get to Aspio somehow…."

Blake hasn't forgotten Yuri was still going after the thief that stole the blastia core from the lower quarter. The old man from the prison said something about Mordio the famous mage of Aspio. So that city was their only lead.

"Please wait."

The mayor of the city arrived gazing at the four" you deserve a reward for restoring our tree. Please stop by my house."

"Oh, please don't mind."

"I will be waiting at my house. Please come."

"Uh, wait" it was too late as the man has already left.

"A reward? What do you say?" said Karol.

"Well, I guess we can't ignore his offer and leave."

"I wasn't really sure what I did back there. I don't think I deserve anything."

"Let's stop by the mayor's house. We can still decline his offer there."

"We'll go to the inn after" said Blake.

* * *

Turns out the visit to the mayor's house wasn't a waste after all. At first, the older man wanted to express his thanks by letting them stay at his house. But Estelle quickly declined his kind generosity. Then he was willing to give them quite the amount of gald. Karol was more than happy to accept it. But again, the pink haired girl declined. It was sad on the young boy's part. When they told him they were planning to stay the night at the inn he quickly paid for their stay. There was nothing else the healer could do but accept it. It sure saved them money, so neither argued. Yuri took his chance to ask the man for directions to Aspio. The mayor replied it was known as the" City of Shade" because it was located between mountains and caves. Where sunlight would barely touch it. He didn't know exactly where the city is but, he said it was somewhere east. Flynn was headed in that direction, so Estelle thanked the mayor for his help.

Yet the older man still wanted to repay them for healing the tree. Yuri told him to prepare them some VIP seats to cheery blossom picnics, the next time they come. That was enough for Estelle to want to visit again. Blake rolled her eyes at his comment. Anything but money. She didn't know if the swordsman was kind or just didn't care about money. Well, he is a wanted criminal. It wouldn't sound right if he was accepting money like it didn't bothered him. After the group went to the inn. The innkeeper has already made preparations for their rooms. Instead of accepting the mayor's money, he decided to let them stay the night on the house. Estelle wanted to argue but Yuri stopped her. Better to accept before they offer something else. So the pink haired healer didn't had a choice. The raven haired girl was in her room, sharing it with Estelle. The girl was fast asleep.

She didn't blamed her. Healing the tree must have used all of her energy. While the boys were sharing another room. The faunus wasn't feeling like sleeping yet, so she decided to resume reading the history book of this world. Wanting to get ahead before heading further. Who knows what other crazy stuff she'll be getting to. She can never have enough information. It will help her understand, and get adjusted to this world faster. A yawn escaped her lips. That was the sign, it was time to tuck in. Blake wanted to get something to drink, before heading to bed. As she left the room, she bumped into someone. No surprise, it has to be Yuri. She sighed, he smiled in return. Why do they keep meeting like this.

"Trouble sleeping?"

"I was getting there before you bumped into me."

"Looks more to me like you bumped into me instead."

"Is there something you want Yuri?" she sweat dropped not wanting to get into another argument with the swordsman.

"Just checking in. Took a stroll through the city. Looks like Captain Psycho and his goons are gone."

"That's good. The less trouble we get into, the better."

"If anything, I'd say it will get worse. With me around you never know."

"You shouldn't be talking like that."

"You already know I have a tendency to get into trouble. My luck isn't the best when it comes to have a relaxing quiet life."

At that, she didn't argued. Blake has witnessed first hand what the former Knight has gotten himself into since she has met him. But now that they were alone, maybe she should bring in the question. Regarding the pink haired girl's abilities.

"Hey, Yuri? How did she do it?"

"Estelle healing the tree?" he had a feeling she was going to asked the question" you're asking the wrong person. I'm as clueless as you."

"She's not normal, is she?"

"Again, wrong person to asked. It surprised me she can use healing artes. But to heal an actual tree. I'm at loss for words, there."

"I wonder. Does it has something to do with why she was kept in the castle?"

"You're awfully too curious for your own good" he smiled, it should be obvious since she has the traits of a cat.

"Aren't you curious yourself?" she countered.

"I am. But what's the point of asking the question, if you don't know the answer yet?"

He brought a valid point. She nodded agreeing.

"Don't think too much about it. It might give you a headache. The way I see it, we might get the answer eventually. Don't know how long will that take, though."

"You're right. I'm going to get something to drink, before going to bed."

"Some milk?" Yuri had to smirked.

He only got a glare in return. She didn't stand the cat references.

"I'm heading back to my room, now. Goodnight" he replied quickly leaving.

"A wise choice."

* * *

Sun wasn't familiar with flying. He has taken many air ships before. Along with ships. He prefer traveling by sea. And when he didn't had that money to pay for the ticker, he can always jump in without paying. A stowaway must know his play ground. But this, was whole different experience. The monkey faunus was flying on Judith's dragon Ba'ul. He stood behind the armored woman. The dragon flies very decent and the feeling was amazing. You will never get an experience like this from being on an air ship. Feeling the wind on your face. It was no wonder Judith like riding on her companion. This was so much fun and he get to travel like this from now on. It sure beats walking any day. But he got serious remembering why he was here. To help the rider on her mission. After what she told him, it was the right thing to do. They were currently doing some blastia hunting.

"Anything yet?"

"Ba'ul says we're almost there. The barrier is the one on Ehmead Hill."

The monkey faunus nodded" once we're there. I'll handle it."

"You sure, dear? You don't have to volunteer."

"No, I have to. I'd said I will help you. And that's what I'm going to do."

Judith didn't replied. But inside her helmet, a smile spread her lips. It wasn't that long until she was able to see the rings that indicates when a barrier is active.

"We're here."

"Okay, Time to land. I can take it from here."

"How about we make a proper plan instead? Ehmead Hill is a checkpoint for travelers, guarded by the Imperial Knights."

"So, it's not going to be that easy" Sun should have expected he will have to fight.

"More importantly, they have mages that can cast long range artes. If you can distract them while I destroy the barrier, you'd be helping me a lot. I don't want Ba'ul getting hit by their attacks."

"Got it. I'll be the distraction. I'll make sure to get all of their attention."

"I'm counting on you."

The Krytian told her companion to lower altitude. They were on the outskirts of Ehmead Hill. She gave Sun directions to where the barrier blastia stood. The monkey faunus jumped off the creature when it was safe to land. He watched her leave, waiting for him to do his job. If it was a check point then, there should be enough guards. Looks like he will have to rely on his skills as a huntsman for this one. Of course his skills to climb trees too. There were plenty of them, so it made it easy for him cross over the forest. His specialty from his faunus trait really helped a lot. He made it through the other side in a heart beat. Sun saw a large trail leading further, definitely the checkpoint. He saw the barrier blastia not too far. It was obviously on while there were plenty of men wearing armor. Those must the Imperial Knights. There were others not wearing but holding a wand or scepter for a weapon. Those has to be the mages.

"_Time to get serious" _he took his staff weapon.

Sure he was reckless, most of the times. But he knew, this one time he will have to think with his head. He was a leader after all, he can think like one every now and then. There was quite a number of Knights. Facing head on won't do. Maybe if he takes them down one by one. And the rest he will drive them away, so Judith will get the chance to destroy the blastia. The monkey faunus climbed through the trees, trying to get a closer view. Hoping he doesn't get spotted. There weren't any people passing by, just the guards. Which it was good. Sun didn't wanted to get innocent people involved in this. Sun tried to get behind them, without them noticing him. Guess they were too busy talking, then paying attention to their surroundings. Picking up a pebble, that will do. The faunus threw it at a Knight holding a spear. It hit right in the mark knocking him to the ground.

"What was that?!"

Another pebble hit one holding a sword.

"We're under attack!"

Everyone at the checkpoint was aware. Sheathing their weapons. The monkey faunus made sure, it was everyone. He emerged from the bushes attacking a couple of the Knights. The rest took a long look at their attacker.

"Guess you guys aren't that tough. Talk about lousy security."

"Get him!"

"Mages after him!"

Sun smiled running off. Everyone was following him. Taking one last look at the area. The only ones who weren't going after him are the ones who knocked out. That was fine. Judith was only after the blastia, nothing else. She doesn't attack or hurt people, if she doesn't have a choice. He needed to make sure to get them far away from it. The faunus dodged fire balls courtesy of the mages. Fire ball and stone blast. Jumping to one of the trees, he ran off heading deeper into the forest. Honestly, he didn't like running off from a battle. But, it was part of the plan. They will lose his trails and by the time they figure out what's going on, it will be too late.

"_Good job Sun." _

Judith smiled behind her helmet, riding on Ba'ul. She wasn't that far as her companion flew right in. Heading for the barrier blastia. One of the Knight started coming to. But she paid him no attention. Readying her spear she threw with perfect accuracy, right at the device. Causing it to malfunction. It exploded shortly. That was enough, it has been destroyed. The flying creature turned the other way. Her job was done, now it was time to leave. But not before picking up her new ally. The Krytian could see other Knights arriving seeing what has happened to the blastia. The rings above were gone. Meaning, the barrier has been taken down. Flying in the opposite direction she spotted Sun, hanging from a tree branch. Right in the place he will be. She passed right by him, as he jumped landing behind her. Commanding her companion to take them out of here. It obeyed leaving Ehmead Hill.

"The plan worked like a charm. Nicely done."

"It wasn't that hard. Those guys weren't that much of a problem."

"They're not going to send experienced Knights to a checkpoint with a barrier. That does make sense."

"You said people travel here…."

"If they want to cross over to the other side of the continent."

"What's going to happen now?"

Judith wasn't going to lie to him. Because she was never a good liar to begin with. He deserves the truth. He has proven himself to be trustworthy.

"With the barrier gone. It won't be that long before monsters will come and take over the hill. The Knights won't be able to hold them off. So they will retreat to try and send reinforcements. It depends if the Empire does care about this checkpoint."

"But what if people come? It will be too dangerous if there are monsters running around. They can get hurt or worse…."

"I'm sorry Sun. I'm ready to take any risk for the sake of my mission. I made the decision a long time ago. So should you, the moment you agreed to travel with me."

"…."

"I'll give you the choice again. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'd say I will help you, and I will. After what you told me, I can't ignore this. You can count on me on anything" he smiled.

"So, my mission is more important than finding your friend?"

"Well, it's not like I exactly know where she is. Besides, she can take care of herself."

"I'm flattered. You're a real gentlemen."

The rest of the journey became silent as Sun stood in deep thought. Will destroying these blastia's be a risk for the people in this world. It wasn't his business, he was from another world. But he was stuck in this world now, so doing the right thing was the only thing on his mind. Sure, he wanted to find Blake and the others. But a priority has presented itself to him. The monkey faunus couldn't ignore it. Was there even a way to return to Remnant at all. He will have start getting adjusted here. Who knows if he will remain here. The faunus didn't noticed the Krytian staring at him from the corner of her eye. It felt like she was using him when he was the one that volunteered.

* * *

The group resumed their journey east after leaving Halure. Blake has gotten used to combat once they leave a barrier. She was a huntress, she should be used to the constant fighting. Yet, the raven haired faunus felt like she was getting stronger. She wondered if this was the work of the bohdi blastia. Yuri did told her, it will give her strength as well learning new abilities. Like artes, the same he, Estelle, Repede and Karol can perform. It was uncertain if it will be the same, or different. At least the young guild member wasn't that scared when fighting. Because he wasn't traveling alone anymore. They were ready to depart with him but the boy wanted to continue traveling with them. He said he wanted to cross over to Tolbyccia. Perfect excuse, if you ask her. Still, the cat faunus didn't minded having Karol with them. The more, the merrier. The fights will be a whole lot easier.

After an hour of traveling, the group reached a mountain side. There were many openings around. With one entrance, a cave. Taking their chances, they traveled further. They couldn't believe their eyes, ahead. There seems to be a city inside the cave. It was dark, no ray of sun light could entered. Blake knew this has to be place. The city of Aspio. What else could it be. It was creepy. A fitting place for a thief. They could be in the right place. At the entrance to the city there were two Knights. Obviously on guard duty. The cat faunus remembered what that man at the prison in the castle said. Aspio is called" The City of Scholars". So this place should be under the protection of the Empire. If the blastia core thief was here then, this will be the perfect place for him to hide and lay low. Right under the noses of the Knights. If they recover the core from the lower quarter, it will be one problem solved.

"It looks like this is Aspio" said Estelle.

"Has to be" followed Blake.

"It's so gloomy and damp here. It's giving me the chills too" said Karol.

"It's because the city is in a cavern" replied the pink haired healer.

"I wonder if the lack of sun drives the people here to do shady things…Like stealing blastia cores" said Yuri.

"We need evidence before we can accused anyone" said the faunus.

"All we have to do is find Mordio. If we ask the people of the city, they will surely know."

That is true. Also, that old man pointed out Mordio is supposed to be a popular mage. Asking the citizens, they will know due to the mage being famous. Walking to the entrance they saw the two Knights holding a one blade axe. Blake doubted they will let them in just like that.

"May I see your passport, please?" asked one of the guards.

"Our...Passport?" blinked Estelle.

"This is an Imperial facility. We can't just let anyone inside, can we?" said the other.

The raven haired girl knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Neither of them had a passport as far as she knows.

"Passport? You don't have one of those, do you?" said Karol.

"A associate of ours is inside. Could you let us through?" said the long haired swordsman.

"If you filled out the official visitation paperwork, then you ought to have gotten your passport from this" associate" of yours."

"This is the first we've heard, though. If you won't let us in, perhaps you could call him to the gate for us?"

"What's your associate's name?"

"Mordio."

The two Knights gasped in shock at the mention of the name.

"M-Mordio?! We can't help you. You'll need to mail in a request and have a passport officially issued to you."

Blake noticed how they acted. They sounded afraid of this Mordio. More evidence for Yuri to think they're in the right place. A thief hiding in a city that's supposed to be an Imperial facility. The guards themselves want nothing to do with this. Not willing to help them get a passport. Sounds pretty much right, that the blastia core thief could be here. Yet, she won't jump to conclusions yet. She needed to see for herself if he was guilty.

"Damn, don't budge an inch, do you?" said Karol.

"Excuse me, but did a knight by the name of Flynn happen to stop by here?" said Estelle.

"All information about the establishment is classified. We cannot share even small details with outsiders."

"So you can't even tell me why Flynn was here?"

"No, of course not."

"So what you're saying...Is that Flynn really did come here!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! A knight named Flynn? Never heard of him!"

Pretty much it was a lie, Estelle could see it and everyone else too.

"Could we at least leave him a message?"

"Give it up, Estellise. We'd have more luck asking a brick wall for help" said Yuri.

The group left, getting a little further from the guarded entrance.

"Let's just go."

This really surprised Blake. She was expecting the swordsman would attempt to break in to the city. He was one, not to take no for an answer. Guess even him, can behave and know when it's time to call it a quits. Still, it did bothered the cat faunus whether the blastia thief Mordio is really here, or Flynn.

"But Flynn's inside…." argued Estelle.

"What, we're just going to give up?" said Karol.

"I'm not going to give up! I'm going to see Flynn!"

"And I'm going to take back that blastia from that thief Mordio, and give him a beating he won't forget."

"We're going to break in, aren't we?" Blake sighed" sure, let's just add more crimes to the list. The Knights won't mind."

"I won't let you get caught in my problems anymore. I'll tell the Knights the truth. They will have to take my word and leave you alone."

"Something tells me, they're not going to bother. Once they find out I'm with the wanted fugitive Yuri Lowell."

"So, we're going to look for another way in?" asked the young guild member.

"Of course we can. Let's take a stroll around, why don't we? As a last resort, maybe we could go over the walls. I'm sure Blake will volunteer" the swordsman grinned turning to the amber eyed girl.

"Oh. I get it. Blake can jump that high" Estelle smiled because of the girl's cat traits.

"What happened with keeping me out of your problems?" she sweat dropped.

Looking around, it didn't took the group that long. As they found another way in. To the left where the entrance stood there was a path, heading to a door.

"Doors like this never when you want them to!"

"Of course it will be locked. They're not going to be stupid enough to leave it opened" said the raven haired girl.

"I guess we'll have to climb over the wall and open it from the inside. You don't mind Blake, right?"

The cat faunus gave Yuri a glare while he played the victim card.

"Hey, don't look at me. It was Estelle who said it."

She frowned" I'm not climbing over the wall."

"Then, let's wait for Flynn to come out."

"Even if Flynn comes out, it's not like he's going to bring Mordio out with him."

"Well, comes outside, we can just ask him to let us in, can't we?"

"He'd never go for a plan like this. He's far too much of a goody goody."

"What are you doing?" the raven haired girl turned to Karol walking over to the locked door.

"Tada!" and just like that the young guild member has unlocked the door.

"How did you do that?" Estelle was in awe.

"It's nothing, really" he blushed while scratching the back of his head.

"You've done this before?" asked the faunus.

"Your guild specializes in monster hunting, right? Or are you guys into thieves' guild stuff, too?" asked the former Knight.

"Heh, umm, yeah...Well, I'm pretty much the only one who can do anything like this."

"Good job, Captain. Looks like you won't have to climb over the wall after all" he grinned at the raven haired girl.

"I swear Yuri, you bring that up again I will smack you" she glared.

"Well, shall we?" he ignored the amber eyed girl's threat.

"No, that's bad! We should just wait here for Flynn" argued the pink haired healer.

"Weren't you the one who was determined to do anything to see him, earlier?" said Blake.

"She has a point. And I don't have the patience to wait for Flynn to just happen to walk out of his town by chance. It was unquestioning obedience to laws and authority in times like this that made me quit the Imperial Knights in the first place!"

"But...But…."

"If you feel that way. Why don't you wait here until we get back? You're not the one wanted by the Knights" sad the raven haired girl.

"Wanted by the Knights?" Karol was shocked he thought the first time he heard it was a joke.

"Long story, leave it for later" said Yuri.

"Wait, but, umm...I-I'm going with you!"

"Like I said. Another crime to add to the list" the cat faunus gave a sigh while Yuri smiled at her and Karol stood worried.

"_Are they really wanted by the Knights? What have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

As soon as they went inside Blake's stood in awe. Amber eyes widened, and her jaw dropped, literally. All she saw were books, books and more books. It was a library. And she was dying to find out the content of those books. She could stay here forever and be at peace. Not many people appreciate a good read and the freedom books offered. For Yuri, his eyes weren't even on the bookshelves but on the people. Many of them had the similar cloak blastia core thief was wearing. This was definitely the right place. Mordio was here and it was time to bring the Lowell law to him. He might even return to the lower quarter sooner than he thought.

"Man, there are a lot of Mordio look-alikes here, aren't there?"

"Excuse me, do you have a minute?" Estelle went to a near by person wearing a cloak, a green robe with brown hair, glasses and dark eyes.

"Wh-What do you want?" he sounded annoyed he was interrupted from his reading, Blake knew the feeling.

"Would you happen to know if a knight named Flynn Scifo has come through here?"

"Flynn? Ohh, that guy, he was saying something about going to catch someone who'd been vandalizing ruins…."

"Where is he now?!" the pink haired healer sounded anxious.

"I couldn't say. My research keeps me too busy to pay attention to things like that."

"I-I see...I'm sorry for interrupting you."

"I'll be taking my leave, then" he was about to leave sounding rude.

"Hey, wait up. Tell me one more thing" Yuri spoke" is there a famed mage named Mordio around here?"

"Ack! There are people who want to see that weirdo?!" the researcher sounded shocked and disgusted.

"So I was right, you know Mordio."

"No, uh, I don't know anything at all. I don't associate with people like that…." he was about to leave before he was grabbed by the swordsman.

"Hey, I'm not done yet!"

"What is it?!"

"That's enough Yuri" Blake scolded him turning to the man" sorry for my companion's behavior. He's very" anxious". Can you at least tell us where we can find Mordio?"

"Very well, if it means you'll leave me alone. Mordio lives alone in a shack back that way. Go and see for yourself if you want!"

"Thanks" she smiled while the man left fuming not being happy one bit.

"See. You can get results by talking instead of relying to force."

"I just want to get this over with. The people of the lower quarter don't have enough water to last them a month."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Karol.

"Hmm?"

"Everyone seems to get all out of sorts just from hearing that guy's name. It's weird."

"Yeah, doesn't it bother you?" followed Estelle.

"Well, he's a blastia thief. It's no wonder people don't like him."

"I don't know about that" Blake spoke getting the group's attention" judging from that guy's reaction when Estelle interrupted him. The people here seem very reserve to themselves and they're busy on their research. Mordio could be the same. He's too engulf in his research that he might get mad if someone comes to interrupt him. Scholars have one purpose in life and that is to study and learn the nature of things. In this case, it must be about blastia, ruins or aer, or all of them."

"We won't know until we find out. Come on, let's pay a visit to Mordio" said the former Knight.

As much as Blake wanted to stay and check this book. She didn't had time. They weren't here on a social visit, remembering they broke into the city by the back entrance. Yuri was sure looking forward to meeting Mordio. But she wasn't going to judge so soon. She hasn't seen the thief face to face yet. And she highly believes in the old saying" never judge a book by its cover". Leaving the building of the library, they took a stair case leaving into the city square. The cat faunus admitted, the city looks beautiful in its own way. Those that are claustrophobic wouldn't like it. But she didn't had a problem being in a city in a cave. Estelle asked a person about Mordio's place. The person was obviously annoyed and panicked hearing the name. He quickly point straight ahead. Following the directions they climbed down a wooden stair case. Leading to a small lodge. As the got closer to the door, there was a sing attached to it.

"Keep out. Seriously. -Mordio" the pink haired healer read it.

"Still think he's too engulfed in his research?" Yuri turned to Blake" he's engulf all right, in his schemes stealing blastia cores."

The swordsman tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"I think people usually try knocking first" reminded Estelle.

"This is Yuri we're talking about. He doesn't know the meaning of knocking first" added the raven haired girl.

"Looks like no one's home. What should we do?" said Karol.

"No point in hesitating when you're heading into a den of thieves."

"No, I don't want us to commit any more crimes."

"Better get used to it" muttered the faunus.

"I guess that means it's my turn, then" said the young guild member.

"What? Your turn? We shouldn't do that either."

"I don't think he's listening. Just try to look it at a positive way" said the amber eyed girl.

"There is no positive way from breaking into someone's home."

"Tell that to Yuri" Blake countered.

Just like the door to the back entrance. The boy lock picked the door to Mordio's place. In seconds, he was able to pulled it off.

"Nothing to it."

The swordsman went inside without a word.

"Hey, wait for me!" said the guild member.

"Please wait! Why does he always do that...?" said Estelle.

"It's Yuri" reminded the faunus.

When they entered, the place was a real mess. There were books everywhere. No surprise for Blake if Mordio is a researcher too. Papers stuck on walls with a weird writing the cat faunus couldn't tell what it was. More bookshelves, a ladder leading up. It was hard to tell how can someone live in a place like this. The former White Fang member was starting to think that she could be right. This person must be isolated from the city because he was too focused on his research. Leading not socializing with many people. It sounded sad to leave a lonely life without any communication. It reminded of her when she first came to Beacon. She only read and pay no attention to no one, until she met Yang, Ruby and Weiss. Thinking about his teammate and friends was the last thing she wanted. Bringing good and bad memories.

"This is crazy...Who could live in a place like this?" said Karol.

Apparently someone who was too busy in his research that doesn't have time to clean up. Those were Blake's thoughts.

"You can pretty much live anywhere you can eat and sleep, if you set your mind to it" said Yuri.

"Yuri, don't you have something to say first?" said Estelle.

"Uh...Hello? We're coming in" the sarcasm was clear in his tone.

"And the door?" a shame the pink haired girl couldn't tell he was being sarcastic.

"Karol here opened your door. Sorry 'bout that."

"No need to apologize when we're already in" sweat dropped the raven haired girl.

"Honestly. Yuri...Excuse us, is anyone home?"

"It's a good thing no one's here. That means we get to look for evidence" said the swordsman.

"The person who lives here must be an ardent scholar" said Estelle.

"Just because someone studies hard that doesn't mean that their actions are right or just."

"Hey, the cover's about to tall on this one!" Karol was checking a very old book.

"Treat books with respect! Priceless information is written on their pages!"

"I agreed" followed Blake.

"Y-Yes…."

The cat faunus' bow twitched, there was someone here after all" we're not alone!"

Repede acted at the same time.

From the pile of books a figured emerged, shocking everyone. The person was wearing a similar hood like the other citizens, but it had different colors. White on the top with red in the middle and bottom. It was hard to believe there was someone hiding, this entire time. But Blake didn't heard her until just now. Maybe he was sleeping. Resting in a pile of books. That sounds like someone who is very dedicated to his research.

"Gyaaaah! Wh-wh-what is that?!" said an alarmed Karol running behind Yuri.

"...Shut up…." spoke the hooded figure.

Looks like Blake was right. The person sounded sleepy and not happy in the least. Oh, and her voiced sounded female and young. So Mordio, was a she. And she didn't blame her to be upset. They just broke in into her home and woke her up, with all of their yelling. Amber eyes widened seeing the hooded girl casting an arte. She knew because she has seen Estelle do it. Yuri has left poor Karol all alone.

"Huh? Hold on!"

"Thieves…."

"No, what're you...Wait!"

"Be gone!"

"Heeelp!"

She released the arte fire ball right at the young boy. But Blake got him out of the way just in time for the attack to hit the wall, where some paper were. They caught fire. And the sight, made things worse.

"Look what you just did!"

"You're the one that attacked!" countered the raven haired girl.

"Thanks, Blake. I thought I was a goner" Karol felt so relief.

"Some of my important notes are in those papers!" she quickly ran trying to put the fire out with her hands" I still haven't learn splash yet, and champagne will probably make it worse!"

The cat faunus shook her head deciding to help her. She put the fire out on time, but it was too late for the papers. They were all burned and barely readable. Not, that she could read them in the first place.

"No, they're all ruined! It will take me MONTHS before I can write those formulas again!"

"You should have thought twice before attacking with fire balls."

The person removed the hood. Revealing a girl looking around the same age as Ruby. With short brown hair and green eyes.

"A g-girl?!" this really took Estelle by surprise.

Yuri reacted unsheathing Second Star pointing the blade near the girl's head" if you can pull tricks like that, why'd you bother skipping town back in Zaphias?"

"Huh? Skipping town? Why would I need to skip town?"

"You sure she's the one?" asked the raven haired girl.

"We'll find out shortly. For stealing the core of a blastia from the lower quarter in the capital. What else?"

"What? You're calling me a thief. Have you ever heard of" common sense"?"

"Sure."

"So you break into a home, call the owner a thief, and wave a sword in their face. What the hell kind of sense is that?!"

"She has you there Yuri" said the faunus.

"Hey, dog! You stay back, you...You dog!" she saw the blue hound approaching her" and you! Kid! Give him back!"

"What do you mean?" asked Karol.

"The blastia, the blastia! Give him back to me!"

"_She treats blastia as if they were actual people" _this really caught Blake's attention.

"What's with you?!" she saw the pink haired girl walking to her, giving a bow.

"My name is Estellise. We're terribly sorry for barging in like this! Yuri, Karol, Blake."

"Sorry" said the young guild member.

"So…? What do you want?" she seems to have calm down a bit.

"Well, you see…Yuri has followed a blastia thief all the way from the imperial capital" said the pink haired healer.

"And?" she was getting annoyed now.

"And that blastia thief...Wore a cape! And their name was Mordio! So…." said the long haired swordsman.

"Hmm, well Mordio is certainly my name. Rita Mordio to be exact."

"And the height matches up too" said Karol.

"How would you know that?" the faunus turned to the boy it's not like he was present when Yuri made contact with the thief.

"Uh...I think" he sweat dropped.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" followed the former Knight.

"I told you. I have no idea what you're...Oh, I haven't thought of that. Follow me."

"What? Maybe you didn't hear me. We're not finished here…."

"Just follow me, would you?"

"Let's do as she says. We might get some answers" said Blake.

"There's talk that some thieves have turned in the Shaikos Ruins" said Rita.

"Thieves? Are you sure about that?"

"It came from an Imperial Knight who asked me for help. It should be trustworthy" she walked out leaving the group.

"Do you think that knight might have been Flynn?" asked Estelle.

"It's gotta be. Looks like she shot him down, though."

"Hey, remember what that guy outside said about someone vandalizing the ruins?" said the guild member.

"Which means the thief that stole the blastia core could be there" followed the pink haired girl.

"We should go there and check it out" said the cat faunus" I don't think she's the thief you're looking for."

"You believe her?" this surprised Yuri.

"Thieves don't just steal, they lie too. For all we know, he could have lied saying his name is Mordio. That way, he won't have to worry of getting caught. While people like you will find the real Mordio, the thief will be getting away."

"That does make sense" said Karol.

"Yeah. I think we should give her a chance. If Flynn confirmed thieves in those ruins, then it's worth checking" followed Estelle.

Rita has removed her cloak wearing her usual attire. Red, black, yellow with one leg wearing a long stocking and the other part of a pair of pants with a yellow and black shoe. On her head, a pair of googles. Her outfit was really something. Her clothes might explain her personality more.

"Finished chatting? Let's go."

"All right. But don't even think of making a break for it" Yuri will believe her, for now.

"You don't have to come. If you want, I'll just call the guards."

"Let's not make any more trouble and listen to her" Blake gave a sigh.

"I'm already in. Besides, if we go to those ruins, Flynn might be there" said the pink haired healer.

"It's up to you: Go to jail, make a run for it, or follow me. Pick one."

"Okay, okay. We'll go with you."

"The Shaikos Ruins are further east, once you leave the city."

"Sorry about those documents" said the faunus.

"My notes? I can write them again when I have the time. Right now, dealing with that thief take priority."

"Don't like he's framing you, using your name" the amber eyed girl understood her reaction.

"I don't care if some low scum thief is using my name, he can have it if he wants to. But I can't stand someone stealing blastia for what, to sell them for a quick gald? I won't stand for it!"

"I'm Blake" she decided introduce herself since Estelle has already mentioned them to the young girl.

"I don't remember asking for your name."

Oh, she was a rude one. The faunus sweat dropped this was going to be fun. This journey has become more livelier.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Replying to reviews:**

***TheEmeraldMage- yeah I'm doing a pretty good job with developing Blake/Yuri. She's obviously more mature than him considering he scared the life out of poor Karol during the egg bear claw scene lol. Always happy to know you're enjoying the story and yes I have plans for Blake when it comes to that nightmare. **

***NoxObscurum- thank you very much for the suggestion and I'm happy you're enjoying the story. **

***xhope14x- thank you for liking the story though I suggest you play Vesperia more. It's a" must" game in the franchise.**

***ChaosOverlord65- thank you and yes I'm planning to unleash Blake's first artes at the Shaikos Ruins enjoy the spoiler.**

***Andromeda- glad to know you're like this story too. But I'm going to keep everything regarding Adam in the story a secret for the time being.**

***JustLuck- oh yeah the confidence boost from Blake to Karol really helped him a lot lol.**

***Super2019DP- thank you I will.**

**-On another note sadly I was disappointed by this year's E3. Microsoft, Bethesda, Ubisoft none of them got my attention EXCEPT square enix. Holy shit FFVII remake Tifa looks gorgeous (but they decreased her bust size -1) but her new outfit is hotter than the original (+1) can't wait for March 2020. Also they FINALLY announced a NEW Tales game! Tales of Arise it looks very different from past games I got so excited my inner Tales fan boy screaming to the heavens. I was crossing my fingers and praying" PLEASE don't suck like Zestiria". Other than that the Nintendo conference was very good too. I'd square enix won this year's E3 with Nintendo being the runner up, just my opinion. Don't want fanboys sending me hate PM's. **

**-On another note just saw Death Battle Weiss vs Mitsuru and I'm so happy Weiss lost. Looks like Screwattacks isn't that biased after all. Okay I love Weiss but I know she's not that strong on her own. She's pretty tough when she's fighting together with her teammates. She barely beat the Boarbatusk at Port's class in v1 looking exhausted in the end and that's because Ruby told her how to beat it, she lost against the White Fang lieutenant in v2, she lost against Flynt Coal in v3 and also he's more of a musician than a fighter, keep that in mind. She also lost to Vernal in v5 and she wasn't the real Spring Maiden. If she would have been the real deal, Weiss would have suffered a worse defeat. The only victory she got was beating the Queen Lancer in v4 so I give her credit for that fight. **

**-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate.**

Next time: Shaikos Ruins


	6. Shaikos Ruins

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Bandai Namco.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 6 Shaikos Ruins

(Location: somewhere in the Ilyccia continent Terca Lumireis)

Sun should feel happy. He managed to help Judith destroy the barrier blastia at Ehmead Hill. He was able to take care of the Knights guarding the checkpoint. While the Krytian took the chance to destroy the blastia. It was a good plan and it was a success. But, part of him felt bad. After what she told him, he felt responsible for his actions. What if people will try to cross over using the checkpoint. Only to find it crawling with monsters. Without a barrier, it won't be long before monsters will come. It was uncertain if the Empire will do something to try and claim the checkpoint. It will take time before word reaches the capital. Will people get hurt because of what he did. Or, will it be worse. The monkey faunus tried to calm down and cheer up. Judith was cooking and he still hasn't try it yet. The Krytian was always prepared specially when she's used to traveling on her own.

He tasted the miso soup, it was delicious. Sun smiled taking another spoonful, though he had his own taste in foods. Sure, he loves bananas, but he knows not to always eat the fruit all the time. Taking a glance at his partner, she enjoying her food but with a critical eye. Looks like she was the kind of person that likes to make sure the cooking is perfect. Ba'ul stood resting not that far. Though the faunus hasn't seen the creature eating. Doesn't he get hungry. He finished his plate in no time while Judith smiled. She offered him more since there was still plenty and he couldn't turn it down. Guess he was that hungry. Both were still eating, until they ended up emptying the pot. The two stood quiet, happy to have their belly's full. Of course the Krytian removed her helmet, as she moved a little closer to the monkey faunus. That really hit the spot, just when he needed. Now, a good nap will do before continuing on his search for Blake and the rest of the ship crew.

Sun leaned on the tree lump, using it as a pillow. After having two bowls, he was ready to take a nap. Suddenly, images from his world were flowing his mind. His teammates, friends from Vacuo, others from Team RWBY and JNPR. It wasn't that difficult to understand how much he misses his home. Blake must feel the same way too. And he still hasn't found her. Judith already gave him an idea how big this world is. So, his chances of finding the cat faunus were pretty slim. Basically it can take him weeks, months or even years. He might never find Blake or anyone from that crew. He wasn't even sure or if any of them has ended up here. As he opened his eyes, he was met with Judith's gorgeous face, smiling down at him. The monkey faunus blushed from the close proximity as he backed away and, ended up hitting his head with the tree stump. The Krytian laughed while he was rubbing his head.

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention to startled you."

"Startled isn't exactly the word I would describe it" he muttered.

"Did you say something dear?"

"No. Just, ow."

"You seem to have a lot on your mind. I don't think my cooking has that kind of effect."

"Your cooking is amazing, I'm so full. And I'm not that much of a thinker. either."

"So you're saying you're dumb" she smirked.

"No! I mean, I'm not in deep thought. It's all cool. I wanted to rest before you did what you did" he muttered the last part.

"Sun dear. I told you I'm not a good liar. And neither are you."

The faunus lowered his head" sorry. I didn't mean to lie…."

"Don't apologize, you have your reasons. It's about the barrier at Ehmead Hill. You're very predictable. You feel guilty, of any people that might try to cross that checkpoint. If it gets infested with monsters, they'll be in trouble."

"I don't like thinking about it. But I have."

"I already told you. You don't have to do this."

"And I already told you, I'm going to help you. So deal with it" he stood in thought again" Judith, if what you say about the Hermes blastia is true. Then, why don't you tell the whole world about it? They deserve to know."

"Do you think they're going to believe me? In a world that mainly relies on blastia, for almost anything. The Empire, the Guilds and specially all those that are dedicated to blastia research. They will think I'm crazy. I'll most likely be imprisoned, or executed. Now, they have a reason to do so."

The monkey faunus nodded understanding her point. It wasn't going to be easy convincing so many people of something that can be considered to be "ludicrous".

"What I'm doing, is a choice I made a long time ago. And I'm doing this for the sake of the world and for my own. It was a promise I made to someone…." the Krytian trailed off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring in bad memories."

"Don't worry dear, I'm always thinking of them. It's something that will never go away" she smiled getting up" go back to your nap."

"I think I will get some exercise instead. Maybe, find some monsters to beat up."

"Be careful, you don't get more than you can chew."

"I won't have a problem. If you come with me" he winked at her.

"You really know how to read my mind" Judith smiled going to where Ba'ul stood taking her spear" I'm always ready for a fight."

* * *

After leaving Aspio, Blake and the group followed Rita's instructions. Going east of the dark city towards the Shaikos Ruins. It was still unknown if the young mage was their ally. She was the one who recommended to go to the ruins. According to the information she got, they were thieves there. The source came from Flynn. So, the chances the blastia core thief Yuri was looking for was there. Though, he was still distrusting Rita. He got the lead that the thief was named Mordio. And her last name is Mordio. The girl claimed she wasn't planning leaving until this is sorted out. The raven haired girl knew she can be trusted. She had a strong hunch, she was being honest. The mage like blastia a lot enough, that she will treat them as if they were actual people. The girl took the lead with the long haired swordsman right behind her. He didn't wanted her to send them to a trap.

Looks like for the time being, they have a new member traveling with them. And soon, they found out how good Rita is. Of course, the path to the Shaikos Ruins were met with constant encounters with monsters. The group was used to it ever since they left Zaphias. However, they weren't expecting what their traveling companion was capable of. The young mage has unleashed long range artes like fire ball, they already saw that back at her place. She would have burn poor Karol's butt if the cat faunus didn't act quickly saved him. Stone blast, an earth elemental attack. Releasing many rocks at one point. The monster that got caught were heavily damaged. There was also spread zero a dark non-elemental arte that engulfs the enemy in a black sphere. It also deals great damage. Then, champagne. Rita summons a sort of small lake with bursting bubbles. Thus, giving the name of the arte.

With Rita around, the fights were just too easy. They barely put up much effort fighting the monsters. After the battles were over, they resumed their journey. Blake didn't bothered trying to get conversation with the mage girl. After how rude she was with her back at Aspio, there was no point. From what she has seen. Rita wasn't just rude, but probably had lack of social skills. Definitely not someone who communicates with people. At the same time, the faunus felt sorry for her. Maybe, she was lonely. It probably never occurred to her, because she was always focusing on her blastia research. It also explained why other scholars in the city considered her as" weird" or seemed hostile towards her, even scared. So she was isolated in her home, not leaving much. The girl was similar to Estelle in a way. The pink haired girl lived an isolated life being in Zaphias castle, her entire life.

Could that be the reason why the pink haired healer felt happy being near the mage. She must have seen through her and noticed the loneliness she was carrying. Being hidden by her love for blastia. Asides from that, if she wasn't a mage or scholar. Rita would be a great huntress. When she wasn't casting arte she was using short range artes with her scroll and whip as a weapon and even her book. Blake never thought of using a book as a weapon before. So they have another function then, reading. It really never did occurred her to use them like that. So Mordio wasn't just famous for being a researcher and scholar but also, as a fighter. She also has the same style of bohdi blastia on her neck just like the cat faunus'. While Karol was keeping his distance from the mage, the faunus rolled her eyes. Yuri was keeping an eye on her while Estelle was happy having the girl as the new addition.

Blake got a little worried, during one of their fights. Her white bow twitched like it usually does. And she was sure, Rita noticed. She was hoping the young mage isn't that observant. If she was that smart, she must have noticed. The raven haired girl didn't wanted someone else to know about her cat ears. At least Yuri and Estelle have kept the secret, she appreciate it. Just a few more minutes, the group saw something in distance. It looked like a temple. The mage said that was the Shaikos Ruins. They finally made it. No more monsters were on the vicinity so they kept going until reaching the structure. Rita was the first climbing the stairs of the area. She seems to have come here before. Considering they were ruins, they were near Aspio and the girl was a scholar and researcher. It was no surprise. They were old but they have that unique trait that made them, pretty. In Blake's eyes they were.

"As I said. These are the Shaikos Ruins."

"It looks like there aren't any Imperial Knights around" said Estelle.

Blake walked ahead and saw footprints all over, and heading further ahead. Karol and Repede noticed. Flynn's information must be right after all.

"These footprints are still fresh. There's a lot of them, too" said the young guild member.

"Which means it's either the Knights, the thieves, or both" said Yuri.

"Some of these footprints must be Flynn's" said the pink haired healer.

"Didn't they said back at Aspio that he went to find someone that can heal the Halure tree?" asked Blake.

"He did asked for my help, but I wasn't interested. He interrupted me in the middle of my research" Rita gave a frown, she hated whenever that happens.

"If he couldn't find someone, then he must have decided to come here and investigate the ruins for any signs of thieves" the long haired swordsman went where the footprints stood.

"_Don't think any of these belong to Flynn, though" _he came to the conclusion but decided not to say anything, not wanting to break Estelle's hopes.

"Hey, over here. Hurry up" said the mage.

"I see. So first you get us alone in the dark, then you zap us, huh?"

"I don't think those are her intentions" replied Blake.

"Hmm. "ZAP" I like the way that sounds…."

The raven haired faunus sweat dropped at her comment. Great, playing along with Yuri and make him distrust you more.

"H-hey, what's that suppose to mean? Why are you smiling like that?" said Karol.

"Let's try to get along now, okay?" said the pink haired girl.

"Is there a way to enter the ruins?" said the amber eyed girl.

"Let's look around."

Most of the ruins were in bad shape, and rubble was all around. It didn't looked like there was no entrance. Taking a lap over the place, it was really deserted. They were the only ones here. It really wasn't looking good. The group stopped walking where there stood a large statue of an angel.

"Looks like there's no one here…No Imperial Knights, no thieves, or anyone else!" said the swordsman.

"Maybe they're further in?" asked Estelle.

"How far in are we talking here?"

"Rita, have you been here before?" asked Blake though she was expecting the mage girl has been here more than once.

"Not really. I only have the knowledge of the ruins from the mages that have come to investigate the place for Aspio's research."

"Doesn't look like anyone's been here, does it?" said Karol.

"The information of the underground couldn't have gotten out, could it?" the mage thought out loud.

"The underground?" said the pink haired girl.

"Recently, an entrance to the underground area was uncovered here. A handful of mages are supposed to be the only people who know about it…."

"But it's okay for us to know this?" asked the long haired swordsman.

"I don't have much choice if I want to clear my name, do I?"

"Clear your name, huh…."

Blake walked over the statue with Karol, quickly noticing something on the ground.

"The ground is scratched here."

"These aren't ordinary scratches. Something heavy was dragged to have caused them" amber eyes widened seeing the statue" could it be…?"

"What is it?" asked the former knight.

"I think the statue can be moved. Just like the one from the castle in Zaphias" said the faunus.

"Really?" it suddenly felt like deja vu for the swordsman.

"That means, the entrance to the underground must be underneath it" said Rita.

Karol, Yuri and Blake volunteered. The trio gave it their all as slowly, the statue moved to the way where the scratches are. After pulling it all the way to a corner, in it's place, stood a staircase leading down. The young guild member was panting from all the hard work. Even with a bohdi blastia it was very hard to move something, so big and heavy.

"Karol, are you okay?" said Estelle.

"S-sure, that was a cinch...Huff huff."

"Okay, here we go" said the mage hiding her enthusiasm.

"Should we be expecting monsters down here?" said the raven haired girl.

"Probably. Ruins will housed a few of them due to their old age and lack of a barrier" replied the mage girl.

The group climbed down the stairs. As they did, it got darker. It was no problem for Blake, as she was able to see in the dark. They were now in the underground of the ruins. More rubble laying around. But, there was a clear path. Among them, Estelle was the one who was very excited to be here. Rita kept her excitement in check because she always wanted to come.

"This is my first time going inside ruins."

It was also Blake's first time. She never thought, she will be exploring these types of structures.

"Be careful over there. It's slippery" warned the mage before frowning at Yuri" what are you looking at?"

"I was just surprised. You're actually a nice person" he smirked.

The cat faunus gave a sigh. Why does he always have to say such awkward things. It's not like she doubted the mage girl in the first place. She believe she's telling the truth in not being the blastia core thief. Sure, she was rude and impulsive but that was all due to her isolated life. So, of course her social skills will suck.

"I knew it would be a pain to bring you along" Rita sighed.

"Still, we appreciate bringing us here" replied the amber eyed girl.

"Why are you being awfully nice to me?"

"Because I don't think you're the thief. I think you're telling the truth. Otherwise, you have would never volunteered to come here."

"I should've just come myself" she ignored Blake's comment.

"Do you always come to research ruins alone?" asked Estelle.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you afraid you'll get hurt by monsters or traps?"

"She seems like she can take care of herself, just fine" spoke Blake, after seeing the mage girl fight.

"There are always risks if you're trying to actually do something. If someone gets hurt, it's an acceptable loss."

Acting like she doesn't care. It made the faunus to rolled her eyes. Sure Rita will be the kind of person to put herself in harm's way if someone was about to get attacked, or a blastia more. The girl might have been alone for who knows how long, but deep down she cares.

"Even if you're the one who gets hurt?" resumed the pink haired healer.

"Yeah."

"Don't you ever worry or hesitate?"

"Worrying about getting what you want without anyone getting hurt? You've head a pretty easy life."

It's not like Estelle had a choice in the matter. She was kept like a prisoner in Zaphias castle her entire life. Surrounded by nothing but books and Flynn who would come to talk to her. An isolated life would leave anyone with curiosity to see the outside world and wanting to find answers to the many questions she's been wondering. For so long. Blake wasn't like that, she was thankful to have grown up with parents who loves her very much. Though she can compare herself a little to Rita. When her father founded the White Fang, she was never focused in trying to make friends. It wasn't her goal in life. Only to find equality for the people of her race. Ilia was someone she met who was like her, wanting change. And Adam, the raven haired girl didn't wanted to go there. But thinking about the word" friends" her teammates and JNPR were on her mind.

"An easy life…." Estelle stood in thought.

"And blastia will never betray me. So they're easy to deal with."

Blake saw right through her after her comment. Rita was that predictable. It was no wonder why she cares so much for blastia. Even if she treats them like they were actual people, or if they were alive. They would never betray her. Living alone must have brought her doubt to trust others. The mages in Aspio treating her as if she was weird, an outcast enforced that ideal too. She was lonely and on the inside, she was yearning for friends. Not just blastia, real friends. Now, the cat faunus was able to see that the mage girl was similar to Weiss, in a way. The thought scare her if she finds friends and those same friends turn her back on her.

"Rita's amazing! She just comes right out and says what she has to say" the pink haired girl's tone was filled with admiration.

"She knows exactly what's important to her" followed Yuri.

"Blastia…." muttered Blake.

"I wish I knew what's important to me."

"Just travel around for a while. You'll figure it out."

A wise comment from the long haired swordsman. It was true. But for the raven haired girl, she knew exactly what was important to her. In this world, she needed to find Sun and the crew of the ship. And find a way back to Remnant. If, there was such thing as a way back.

Resuming their journey on the underground ruins. As expected, the group encountered monsters ahead. Rita said so. With the passage of time and no barrier, it will be obvious the place will have monsters. Many of them were aquatic type. Meaning, there was water somewhere. It was no trouble for them, as they were able to take care of them without suffering any injuries. Blake sheathed Gambol Shroud, feeling as if she was getting stronger. Must be the effect of the bohdi blastia. A while back Yuri told her that she might learn new skills as a result for having one equipped. She hasn't learned anything yet. Not like she was excited. It was enough, her strength was increasing. The more she fights. Climbing some stairs they reached a corner where there were some blastia. Not in operable conditions.

"Looks like this little one is no good…."

"Wow, so this is how blastia looks like before they're excavated" said Karol.

"I wonder why people buried blastia in ruins like this in the first place?"

Estelle brought a very interesting question. One, Blake obviously didn't know. Nothing is mentioned in her history book. She can't expect to find all the necessary information in just one book. Blastia was very important in this world so, why buried it.

"I wish I could tell you. That's something else being researched" said Rita.

"With all of these blastia here. I don't suppose there are any aque blastia lying around too" said Yuri.

"None of them have cores in them" replied the pink haired girl.

"Really? Then they don't work, do they?" said the young guild member.

Blake nodded. She found out the core of the blastia was the heart of it. Without it, they would never work. It's why the aqua blastia from the lower quarter stopped working. When the core was taken it released a lot of water that it could have ended up flooding the whole place. But after a while, the blastia just stopped working and it froze.

"Blastia aren't excavated with the cores and bodies together" replied the mage.

"Cores produce magic through formulas. Bodies control that magic. The two combined are referred to as blastia. Each blastia possess different attributes, and is marked by a crest that indicates those attributes. With current technology, blastia bodies can be manufactured, but the production of blastia cores is impossible" Estelle was showing all the knowledge she has learned from the many books she has read.

"So basically, cores are very valuable, since they have to excavated. It's only natural that thieves would want to steal them."

Blake nodded understanding the situation. Blastia cores are that valuable. It was no wonder why there will be people that will steal and probably sell them for a bigger prize. This was all for the sake of money, nothing else. Pure greed is the only thing that motivates them. Not caring the consequences of stealing them.

"That's not quite true. It seems Estellise's information is a little outdated" said Rita.

"What's outdated about it?" asked Karol.

"There's some degradation of quality but there's been success in the synthesis of simple blastia cores."

"Really?!" the pink haired girl was shocked at the new piece of information.

"You're saying some cores can be made?" asked Blake.

"Yes. But like I said, only simple ones. We still ways to go before we can create stronger rare ones. Anyway, that's why I wouldn't do anything stupid like go stealing people's cores! If I had time to waste doing things like that. I'd rather be spending it researching better ways to completely restore incomplete or degraded cores. That's what being a mage is all about!"

"Still think she's the thief?" the cat faunus whispered to the long haired swordsman.

"Maybe, maybe not" he whispered back before clearing his throat" a noble creed. But that doesn't clear your name."

"Yes, talk is cheap. I suppose."

"Perhaps there are still some blastia left that can be used!" Estelle trying to be positive.

The group continued walking the left corner where they found the excavated blastia. Taking the corner until reaching the end. There was something, that looked like a lantern. That's what Blake thought when she first saw it. Must be a blastia too. But it was different from the current one they found.

"This one's still got a core in it" Karol pointed out.

"Here, try shooting this at the core" Rita gave Yuri a ring.

"This ring's set with something that looks just like a blastia core" the swordsman took a better glance at it.

"Glyph crystallization of a formula allows this blastia to emit aer as needed" said Estelle showing once more her knowledge.

"_So, there's even blastia that can do that" _Blake was impressed, blastia was sure surprising her more as the continue to learn more about the technology.

"That's not quite the best way to put it" said the mage girl" it's actually used to charge other blastia with aer."

"The ring is an aer charger" the cat faunus understood, similar to a battery charger.

"Exactly. But wait, how do you know that?" she gazed at the pink haired healer.

"In the castle I read that the ring acts as a kind of key in ancient ruins."

"Castle?" blinked the mage.

Blake forgot, Rita didn't had a clue that Estelle was a noble that lives in Zaphias castle. She has lived there, her entire life.

"So all I do is point?" said Yuri as he has put on the ring.

"Just aim the Srocerer's ring at the core of the blastia. Face your target and shoot. There's a limit to its range, though. Go on, try it."

"_Sorcerer's ring?" _the amber eyed girl stood in thought, that's what its called.

The former knight did as told and point the ring at the blastia, shooting right at the core. It was now glowing with a blue circle and glyph with three purple lightning bolts. Then it lit up like a lamp.

"That's all there is to it" said the mage.

"That's a strihm crest. It's a mark that indicates movement" said Estelle.

"Huh, interesting."

"I thought all the information might overload your brain" Blake didn't know why she felt like teasing the swordsman.

"I admit, I'm no expert on blastia and aer. But, I at least know the basics like everyone else. I don't mind learning new stuff. My brain can take it...Sometimes."

The raven haired girl actually smiled at the last part. Sure, Yuri was no super genius like Rita and knowledgeable like Estelle.

There was a sudden tremor as a pain of stairs appeared in the middle of the area where they are. Another thing was added, as one of the walls where the group passed has come to life. Turning into a rock creature with large arms made of solid stone.

"Hey, wh-what's that…?" the guild member was shocked at the sight.

"A sentinel for taking care of unwanted guests" said Rita.

"Like security?" Blake was confused, why should this place has such if it has been abandoned for years.

"Okay then, keep your eyes open and let's keep moving" said the former knight.

"Are you sure? What if I'm just luring you deeper into the ruins so I can" zap" you?"

"If you wanted to zap us, you would have done it by now" said the faunus.

"Maybe" the mage girl waved her hand.

"I'm starting to think I'd rather try my luck with the golem" yep, Yuri was still having doubts about Rita being the core thief.

"Keep it" the mage noticed he was about to hand her back the ring.

"Isn't this thing important or something?"

"We'll need to use it a few more times."

"Okay, I guess I'd better hold it since I'm leading the way."

"We might be seeing more of those rock creatures too" added the amber eyed girl.

Rita explained that the Sorcerer's ring is another blastia found in excavation. And, that they are very rare to find. Given to a very few. Some mages of Aspio got their hands on it, including herself. The conversation has to be put to an end because there were monster blocking their path. The Golem was indeed tough, with a high defense and strength. Even with the numbers against the creature it wasn't going down that easily. Every time they attacked it will blocked. His front was guarded but his back was exposed. It's large stone hands are more than enough to block any attack. But it didn't have enough time to guard the rear. The group managed to defeat it, as well as another one. They prefer to fight the other monsters that aren't a pain to take down. Once they cleared the path, they found more blastias that needed the power of the ring for them to lit up.

Activating one, opened a new path, where there was another lamp blastia. Active this one opened another set of stairs up. It looks like it will take them out of this room. Great, they were making some progress. The next room was basically the same. Fighting more monsters, and using the ring on blastia lamps to open other paths. More golems, bats among other aquatic types. After a couple of fights, and activating more of the blastias, the path was revealed. Leading to the last part of the room. The group walked over, gazing at a golem. But it was way bigger than the ones they have fought. But it looked like it wasn't active. That was a good thing. The last thing they wanted, was fighting that thing. Blake looked around as she noticed her bohdi blastia was glowing. It hasn't done that since she first put it on. Then, the glow vanished. She couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"H-hey!" Yuri yelled at Rita who ran to the sleeping golem.

"Jeez, what is this thing?! So this is a blastia, too?" asked Karol.

"A golem" said the cat faunus.

"But what I want is the aque blastia. Not this...This puppet" said Yuri.

"What are you doing? Don't just go poking at him like that!" scolded the mage" if I can just analyze him, I'll finally be able to complete my anima formu—huh? No, his blastia core is missing."

"It shouldn't be a surprise" said Blake if its true that thieves have been going around here.

The raven haired girl's white bow twitch as Repede barked. They weren't alone. The former White Fang member saw someone in the second floor. Wearing a white cloak and hood. There was something about this person, she had a bad feeling.

"Up there!"

Everyone turned to the cloaked figure who immediately hide behind a pillar.

"Rita, looks like one of your friends is here" said the swordsman.

"Hey! Who're you?!" she gazed up where everyone was looking.

The hooded person revealed himself to the group" m-me? I'm just a blastia researcher from Aspio!"

"That sounded convincing" yeah sarcasm was clear in Yuri's tone.

"If that's true. Then, why did you hide from us?" asked the cat faunus.

"I..I...And just who hell are you? This place is off limits, you know!"

"I think you just gave yourself away" said the mage girl" I don't know who you are, but you're definitely not from Aspio if you don't recognize me."

"He's an impostor" looks like Blake's gut feeling was right in the mark.

"Guess she's got no problems with modesty" said Karol.

The hooded figure knew the jig was up as he ran to the giant golem blastia. Activating a glyph formula.

"Gah! This job is just full of problems. If it's not the Knights, it's a bunch of kids!"

"Aaah, it's moving!" gasped the young guild member seeing the blastia golem coming to life.

"Rita!" shouted Estelle s the golem attacked the girl sending her to a wall.

The pink haired girl went to her side using her healing artes" let me see…!"

Rita was healed as her eyes were set on the girl's bohdi blastia" wait a minute.

"W-what?!"

"How did you….?" the mage was baffled at her ability to perform healing artes.

"I was just trying to heal your wounds…."

"This guy…." Yuri glared at the hooded person" he must be that blastia core thief."

"We'll worry about him later! Right now, we have to stop this thing!" Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud.

The trio along with Repede dodged a powerful strike from the giant blastia.

"Hey you guys! Stop playing around and help us!" said Karol.

"Grr...All right, all right!" the mage got up, dusting herself.

The hooded figure took his chance to leave while they were busy with the golem.

"I'm going after that idiot! You all take care of this!"

The blastia golem was about to attack again. Ready to hit Rita again when Blake got her out of the way, and into safety.

"That thing isn't going to let you go. We're stuck until we beat it."

"That idiot!" the mage glared at the retreating form of the hooded person.

"I guess we've got no choice but to play with this wind-up toy for now" Yuri has already unsheathed Second Star.

"Let's get this over with and go after that jerk!" the mage girl was already casting an arte.

**(Music: "A bet on this bout" from the Tales of Vesperia original soundtrack) **

"Be careful. He doesn't know how to go easy on people!" said Rita.

"Can we really defeat something this big? Please, calm down" said Estelle.

"Don't think this thing is gonna listen."

"Blastia have hearts too!"

"A sword works on crazy things like this."

"Grr...Fine" Rita obviously didn't like the idea of hurting precious blastia.

"We gotta teach it a lesson" said the former Knight.

"If it's too strong. We'll have to attack it from afar while carefully attacking it up close!" said Blake.

"Right, Estelle, Rita, cover us!" said Yuri.

Estelle went to cast support artes first. Sharpness and barrier for everyone in the group. If that thing was really strong, they were going to need the boost. Rita went to cast fire ball and spread zero. The attacks hit the blastia golem dead on. Blake realized it's attacks must be strong but with it's large size, it must be slow. And she was right. They will have to take advantage of that. She, Yuri and Repede are quick attackers. Karol wasn't that quick due that his weapon makes his movements slower. It was still admirable he was able to lift it like it weights nothing. The long haired swordsman got the idea of attack it, from all directions. Which, it was a good idea. Keeping it busy from focusing on which target to attack. That is, until it started spinning around with it's punches, hitting everyone. Yuri, Repede and Karol got hit. While Blake dodged using her semblance.

Looks like it wasn't going to be that easy. Estelle cast first aid on the three while unleashing Star Stroke. Rita kept on casting fire ball, spread zero and champagne. All those artes were effective on the giant golem, staggering it. It gave the others the chance to attack it with a variety of combos. Yuri went with Azure Edge, Fang Strike and Cerberus Strike. While Repede went with Sonic Dog and Gale Dog. Karol followed with his artes. The blastia was getting beaten up bad, before it unleashed it's over limit mode. It's entire body covered in yellow energy. Their attack weren't affecting it at all. It's like it was invincible. Yuri ordered everyone to fall back until the effect wears out. Yet Estelle and Rita still kept their distance attacking with their artes. Thankfully the over limit mode didn't lasted long, giving the group the chance to attack again. Blake charged attacking its rear, before the golem was about to use its body press attack on the faunus.

"Blake, look out!"

Yuri ran to the girl, pulling her out of harms way along with him. It shocked her, he will do something so reckless. The golem followed releasing a barrage of strong punches. As both swordsman and faunus got hit. Repede and Karol went to their aid as Estelle cast first aid again. Blake was feeling better again, faster healing than waiting for her aura to do it. She didn't noticed, her bodhi blastia was glowing again. She kept on attacking using all of Gambol Shroud's forms. Using her semblance to avoid it's dangerous attacks. This thing was tougher than they thought. The more the raven haired girl was attacking, the more the blastia on her neck was glowing. She was doing her best to aid the swordsman, the tough canine and the young guild member. Amber eyes widened, as she was starting to feel it. Finally noticing her blastia, this power surge going through her body.

"_I feel strong. Stronger than I've ever felt before. What could this mean?" _

"Blake, watch out!" warned Karol.

The blastia golem was about to launched a fist on the cat faunus. But she avoid with her semblance and reappeared right on the large arm of the rock creature. She was ready for a counter attack.

"**Quickdraw!" **

Using Gambol Shroud's gun mode, she fired a rapid shot that made the blastia to staggered. She was shocked, what was that she just did. That was no regular fire shot from her weapon. Could it be an arte, she has learned one. She followed her attack, feeling the strength still coursing through her body.

"**Tempest!" **

Using the sickle mode, she threw it right at the golem as it was spinning rapidly. Causing a lot of damage to the rock blastia. The others were shocked but they resumed to aid her. Yuri smiled, happy to see the raven haired girl has finally learned some artes. But Blake wasn't done yet as her blastia kept on glowing. Using her semblance to jump higher and get on the face of the creature.

"**Swift Strike!" **

Using her katana and sharp sheath she performed an aerial slash. Right at the face of the golem. Along with additional damages from the others, and Rita and Estelle. The blastia felt to the ground. But it wasn't out yet. The cat faunus decided to combine the artes she has learned so far. The giant blastia went back to over limit mode, which it sucked. They will have to go with the same strategy. Let the pink haired girl and mage attack it, while the others keep their distance until the effects wear off. Blake had something else in mind. Using her new learned arte" Quickdraw" firing the rapid shot along with normal shots of her gun feature. The golem using its spinning attack and its body pressed. The attacks missed while Yuri joined the faunus using Azure Edge. When the over limit was gone, the group went all out. Estelle casting sharpness and barrier again. Rita using fire ball and stone blast. The others got close attacking it again. All their attacks were enough to take it down. This time, it wasn't getting back up.

"I will NOT let them use blastia for evil!" said Rita.

"Let's go chase him down!" followed Yuri.

"Let's proceed quietly" said Estelle.

"Blake, you were so cool!" said Karol.

"I'm just glad we took it down, without any of us getting seriously hurt" the cat faunus hide her blush from the compliment.

**(Music end) **

"All that's left is to cut off it's power supply...I'm sorry…." the mage felt bad for the giant blastia as she did cut the power supply, to make sure it doesn't rise again.

Estelle stood still, not moving.

"Come on, let's go!" said the mage girl.

"But Flynn-"

"He's not here" said Blake.

"There can't be many knights here if our shady friend in the cloak is just wandering around" said Yuri.

"So you think Flynn is…."

"Like Blake said, he's not here anymore. Come on!"

"If I'd just had a little more time I could've figured out the anima formula" the mage was disappointed.

"Is that why we were fighting that thing?" asked Karol.

"Of course."

"You suck!"

"You were already here looking for the thief. I just had you guys help out a little."

"She has a point. But, said thief is probably out of here by now" said the faunus.

"Let's go! Let's go!" the swordsman was really in a hurry to catch the cloaked person.

* * *

The group hurried back to the other room, where there were still monsters around. They didn't had time for this, so they did their best to avoid them. Yuri wasn't happy, thinking the thief have gotten away by now. They spent too much time fighting that golem. He could be the thief he was searching for. The one who took the aque blastia core from the lower quarter. They reached the other room that will lead back to the surface, hoping for the best. If he escapes, who knows when will they have another chance like this. Where or when they will find him. However, luck was really on their side. As they spotted the hooded man surrounded by monsters. He looked very scared, he wasn't a fighter. Looks like his get away plan has been ruined.

"Look, there he is!" said Karol.

The group charged at the monsters and took them out in a second. They weren't that strong and they weren't that many of them. It was an easy win. After, the hooded person wanted to make a break for it. But Repede growling at him, and surrounded by the others. Not a good thing, he was trapped. Nowhere else to go.

"How can he just steal the core and walk off like that…?" Rita wasn't happy.

"Aaah! Stop! M-make him stop!" the man was afraid of the blue dog.

"Not a dog person?" Blake didn't meant it as a joke, but it sounded like that.

"I've only been hired to do a job...I was told I'd get a good price for any blastia cores I could find."

Looks like Blake was right after all. This whole thing is all about money.

"You stole cores from the imperial capital too, didn't you?" glared Yuri.

"The capital? No way, not me!"

"Then maybe it was one of your friends" the swordsman meant business.

"Y-yeah! It's that creep. Dedecchi!"

The raven haired girl shook her head. So much, for honor among thieves. He didn't hesitated to throw one of his associates under the bus.

"Where he'd run off to?"

"He's probably picking up his money from the client right now."

"Client, huh? And who exactly might that be?"

"All I know is he's somewhere in Torim Harbor. I don't know any more than that! He was a huge bruiser guy with a scar on his right cheek and one eye missing."

"So is this the guy collecting all the cores…?"

"And where did you steal that Sorcerer's ring?" added Rita.

"Wh-who says I stole it? The client gave it to me, said it would be useful for this job!"

"Which he'd probably stole it in the first place" replied the faunus.

"Right. That's not something the boss of some pickpockets could get his hands on" the mage glared at him.

"H-honest! You gotta believe me!

"I believe him. I don't think he has any more important information to say" said Blake.

"This thing sounds pretty big. You think someone important is behind it all?" asked Karol.

"I think you're in the right track, Captain Karol. This doesn't sound like some ordinary band of thieves" followed the former Knight.

"Man! First the Knights, then the monsters, now this…."

"Knight? Then Flynn was here after all" said Estelle.

"Yeah, that's him. That damn knight!" growled the hooded man.

"Shut up!" Rita knocked him out with her sash

"Great, Rita, you knocked him out...Now what?" said the guild member.

"I'll have the city guards come pick him up later."

"All right then, let's get back to Aspio" said Yuri.

"I think it will be better if we take him with us" Blake used the black ribbon she uses for her sickle mode to tied him up" he might be a scum. But even scum like him doesn't deserve to get eaten by monsters."

"Yes, that's a good point" Estelle nodded.

The group started walking while the swordsman volunteered to carry the unconscious hooded man. No aque core, but at least they now know who was leading this band of thieves and where to find him.

"Guess, this pretty much rules out Rita from your suspect list" said the amber eyed girl.

"Maybe."

"You should apologize to her, then."

"Not yet, when she calms down. Don't want to get knock out by her sash too."

Blake smirked at his comment" True."

"Aren't you happy?" the swordsman turned to the faunus" you've learned some new artes."

"I am. Something tells me I will have to get stronger for this journey" she touched the blastia on her neck.

"_And also, somehow I think this journey is going to get a lot complicated, that it already is."_

* * *

Sun smiled as he and Judith were back on their quest for blastia hunting. Thanks to Ba'ul, they didn't needed to cross over Ehmead Hill. Flying over it. The monkey faunus didn't wanted to look down. Thinking that there were already monsters crawling all over the checkpoint. Once they were out there, they kept on flying straight.

"Any luck?"

"Ba'ul is detecting a lot of interference in the aer. It's a big one. But he can't tell yet where is it coming from."

"Is there a place near by?"

"I think if we keep heading straight we might reach Nor Harbor, also known as Capua Nor."

"Then there's our next destination. That must be where the bad blastia is."

"It's hard to tell with all of the aer Ba'ul is sensing. We can't tell for sure, yet."

"I know. Why don't you let me go there to investigate? That way, I can verify the bad blastia is in that place."

"Not a bad plan dear. I'll leave you near the city. Before you go, you should take this with you."

Sun gazed at what the armored beauty was holding. A gold bracelet with a red stone in it. He blushed at the gift.

"For me? You shouldn't have."

"Oh, you will thank me later. It's a bodhi blastia."

"So this is one of them" it was the first time the faunus was staring at one" they're the ones the Knights and guild members use to fight. And you also have one."

"And you learn artes by wearing them. I know you can look after yourself. But it never hurts to be safe."

"Right. Better safe than sorry" the monkey faunus smiled as he put it on his right wrist, the red jewel glowed for a second" so, how long until I learn these artes?"

"Depends how long are you fighting."

"Cool" he was going to like this.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-I would like to thank NoxObscurum for suggesting the artes for both Blake and Sun. Thanks a lot. I could still need more suggestions buddy.**

**-The artes Blake learned so far are the following: **

***Quickdraw (suggested by NoxObscurum)- it's a fast and weak shot from gun mode Gambol Shroud. However it has chances to inflict paralysis on the enemy by 5%. After using the arte for more than a 100 times the chances increases to 10%. **

***Tempest (also suggested by NoxObscurum I decided to do the sickle mode instead of her double weapon)- using the sickle mode it spins rapidly like a buzz saw causing a lot of damage to the enemy (it can also be perform in the air). It has a chance to inflict poison by 5%. After using the arte for more than a 100 times it increases to 10%.**

***Swift Strike (this is by me)- a quick attack using both her sword and sharp sheath. This arte belongs to Ludger from Xillia 2. In fact I will be giving her artes from him along with the ones from his twin gun mode. It can inflict stun by 5%. After using the arte for more than a 100 times it increases to 10%. **

**-I'm still in need for suggestions for more artes. Including Blake's second mystique arte as well as another mystique artes for Sun. And also I want a dual MA for Blake and Yuri. And another for Sun and Judith.**

**-Replying to reviews:**

***TheEmeraldMage- yep looking forward to Tales of Arise. I hope the game is awesome living to my expectation (still crossing fingers it doesn't suck like Zestiria). Regarding the Weiss/Mitsuru Death Battle. Like I said, I'm happy Weiss lost and they were fair seeing that Mitsuru is far stronger and superior in skills (though I haven't play P3) it's obvious that she will win against Schnee ice queen lol. And here's a fun fact for you that there's a connection between Mitsuru and the show RWBY. Her VA is Tara Plat, the same VA of Kali Belladonna Blake's mom. **

***BlazefireDrago- I didn't know Rita is your fav character, that makes two of us. Though Judith is my waifu in Vesperia. **** And they already gave the names of the two protagonists of Arise which I forgot CURSES! Just look for it at youtube. They also gave more information on the characters as well as the game. It was revealed that it's NOT an open world game, so that's a good thing. Still they haven't reveal any other party members guess we'll have to wait. But if they will reveal more characters it has to be on this year's Tokyo Game Show, the Japanese E3. I think it's in September. **

***JustLuck- lol Weiss being the Vegeta of RWBY true.**

***CT7567Rules- oh he will don't worry. And I don't remember if there's a side quest of the party attending a high class party similar to Symphonia. I am planning of giving Blake a swim suit like everyone else. Come on we have to give Yuri some kitty eye candy. Also you never know what the future might hold but I have been thinking of Yuri/Blake lemon. Don't know whether it will be before the final battle or before final events. I don't hate Weiss I love her character it's usually Blake the one people hate. Mostly because her character development has been so screw up especially when it comes to Adam. In v5 they nerfed him and she took him down with ONE hit. In v6 they nerfed Blake making her look weak and powerless (damsel in distress so her knight in yellow armor will come to her rescue). Let's be reasonable I have seen Blake fighting from the Black Trailer all the way to v5 and she's way stronger. I think she's rank 2nd strongest of Team RWBY with Yang taking the #1 spot. Yet when Yang arrives they nerfed Adam turning him into a complete idiot. How many times did he absorb Blake and Yang's fire? He could have used his semblance Moon Slice to cut Yang in two but he NEVER did. Then when he loses his sword, he was defenseless oh wait Adam, did you forget your sheath is a gun? You never use it. And why the hell did Yang has to take a piece of Blake's weapon to stabbed him when she has one part of Ember Celica and her mechanical arm that has a gun feature? Oh right, they have to stabbed him with the same weapon, together at the same to prove loves conquers all. Wouldn't it have been better if Yang shoots his legs, knocks him out and turn him over to the Atlas military? No, they have to kill him. And I will end my rant here sorry for that.**

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews. I really appreciate it. **

Next time: Over Limit


	7. Over Limit

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Bandai Namco.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 7 Over Limit

(Location: The Sealed City of Scholars Aspio Ilyccia continent Terca Lumireis)

The group returned to the city in a cave, after their journey at the Shaikos Ruins. Flynn's information was very helpful. They did found a thief that was searching for blastia cores. Apparently, he wanted to sell them because they fetch a high price. That wasn't all. The group found out the identity of the one that stole the core from the capital's lower quarter. He goes by the name Dedecchi, along with the description of the one in charge of this blastia core stealing scheme. They also got the information the thief and his boss will be in Torim Harbor. Now Yuri knew where to go next. But to think, this will take him so long to get the core back. It was a good thing that aque blastia stopped working or everyone would have drown and the lower quarter would have become an aquarium. Either way, they have good news and they also bringing the hooded thief back to leave him with the authorities.

Blake was in thought. She was still feeling stronger than she has ever been. The fight with the golem blastia has activated her bodhi blastia. Giving the faunus the ability to learn artes. Just like Yuri said. She has learned a few. It gave them the edge to take down the stone giant. According to the long haired swordsman, she's bound to learn more artes if she keeps up fighting. So, the more you fight, the more artes you will unlocked, and the stronger you will become. These bodhi blastia's are really something. The raven haired girl knew if they have these kind of technology back in Remnant. Huntsmen and Huntresses will become even stronger. Adding their semblance, they will be an unstoppable force. The Grimm will never have a chance. Great, here she was thinking of such when she didn't know herself how to return to her world in the first place. Still, it was a great possibility with positive outcomes.

Now that wasn't all, the cat faunus was thinking. Her amber eyes have turned to Rita. After leaving the Shaikos Ruins, the mage has been in deep thought. Even during the fights with monsters, once they were outside of the ruins. There was something bothering the young girl. Blake felt like she could read her mind. It has to do with Estelle. When the pink haired girl healed her during the blastia golem's attack, the mage was shocked. She took a long look at her bodhi blastia. The huntress knew there was something about Estelle. That her abilities weren't exactly normal in this world. Ever since she healed the great tree of Halure. From what she has seen, and read. Healing artes are very rare. Not many people possess them. Any mage can cast offensive artes, but not healing ones. That was enough to suspect the pink haired girl. Looks like she wasn't the only one curious, and wanting to know the mystery behind Estelle.

But anyway, capturing the hooded thief has also lead Rita to be out of Yuri's suspect list. There was no such thing as Mordio the thief. She has been proven innocent. Blake was glad that was the case. The mage girl may lacked social skills and manners. But deep down, she was a good person that cares a lot for blastia. She thought it was weird she will treat them like they were people. It made the faunus wonder if blastia or their cores are really alive. Back at the ruins she said blastia have a heart too, during their fight with the golem blastia. Too much thinking was really going to give her a headache. But the huntress wasn't aware that said mage has been staring at her for a while. First Estelle and now the raven haired girl. So many questions, and she couldn't find the answers. She put it aside for now, wanting to get the answer to another question. Just as they were arriving at the entrance to the city.

"So Flynn wasn't in there, either" started Estelle.

"So who is this knight, exactly?" asked Rita.

"He's Yuri's friend."

"Hmmm. "Your" friend? That must be a pain."

Blake was expecting that kind of answer from the mage. Yep, lack of social skills, rude and not used of being around too many people. She didn't had anyone to call" friend", except blastia. It sounded sad. But once more, the huntress was very observant of the people she's with. Deep down, the girl wanted to give the chance to what's it like to have friends. Being locked up in her house with no one to talk to must have affected her. Did she grew up alone. She might have something in common with Estelle. At leas the pink haired girl had someone to talk to. Blake doubted Rita, was that lucky. Then again, she must be over thinking and Rita meant it in a sarcastic way. After seeing Yuri act. Yeah, the faunus smiled, he was a handful.

"Huh?" the swordsman turned around hearing his named being called.

"Never mind. So, what brings him to this town?"

"He was looking for a mage to repair Halure's barrier…."

"I remember. He came to see me, too."

"Was he all right?"

Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" said Karol.

"Since he's a knight. I'm sure he got some mage or another. Maybe he's already back in Halure."

"Should we head back?" asked Blake to the swordsman.

"Well, do you trust me yet?"

"I don't think Rita's the sort of person to steal. I'm with Blake that she's not a thief."

"I guess. We already got this guy to confirmed the real thief" said the former Knight holding the hooded person" still, Blake did said thieves are also good at lying. For all we know, this one must have lied. How do we know this Dedecchi, is the Mordio thief?"

"You still don't believe her?" the faunus sighed.

"I'm sorry Rita" said the pink haired healer.

"Don't bother trying to make him believe me. But, I really didn't do it, y'know."

"Hmph. Well, I guess research seems to fit you better than robbery."

"We can confirm if he's telling the truth by going where he said. Dedecchi was supposed to meet someone at Torim, right? The one behind the operation of stealing blastia cores. If we go there, we will finally know if Rita's innocent or not."

"It will be a long journey. If we want to reach Torim Harbor, we have to cross over Ilyccia" added Karol.

The swordsman just waved his hand, walking ahead.

"Yuri, isn't very good, at expression his feelings" said Estelle.

"He might be stubborn and hardheaded. But he's only worried about the people of the lower quarter. Without the core of that blastia, they don't have a water supply. And the Empire won't do a thing either, or they just don't care" followed Blake.

"What a weirdo."

The cat faunus nodded agreeing, with a smile.

"I'm going to let the city guards know about what happened, so they can take that thief from our hands. Go and wait for me at my lab."

"If you want to prove to Yuri you're innocent. Why not come with us?" said the huntress.

"Oh yes please!" Estelle smiled widely" I don't mind traveling with another girl. It will make the journey even better."

"Go with you?" Rita ignored the pink haired girl's joyful reaction.

"Think about it. If you come with us, Yuri can keep an eye on you. You obviously won't do anything. When we get to Torim and catch the real thief, he will finally believe you."

"Honestly, I don't care if he believes me or not. I have nothing to do with those thieves. But I can't forgive them for stealing blastia cores."

"Then you have a reason to join us."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have a busy schedule" the mage girl went ahead.

Estelle sighed in return.

"I did my best to convince her."

"Yeah, thanks Blake."

"Still, she can change her mind. If blastia means that much to her."

"I hope you're right."

"I don't think those stubborn guards will let us pass through the entrance" said Yuri from ahead.

"True, then take this with you" Rita threw him some sort of card" show this to the guard and they should let you through."

"Thanks" the swordsman noticed she passed him by without a smile.

"You can't expect her to act nice with you" said the huntress.

"I have my reasons for not trusting her."

"_And I thought Weiss was stubborn as a mule." _

"Got it? Don't leave town without my permission or you'll be sorry!" she finally left.

* * *

Rita gave them a passport so they were able to pass. The guards didn't said a word once Yuri showed them the card. Looks like they won't have to go through the back door anymore. That was a relief, one less crime worry about. The group did as told and waited for the mage at her home. Yuri, Repede and Karol were all seated on the ground. Blake decided to check up some of the books in the girl's collection. They were obviously all about blastia and formulas for them. It was very interesting and she never minded the new knowledge. The more she knows, the more she can get acquainted with this world. As for Estelle, she's been walking non stop from the same corner to another. If she keeps it up, she might end up forming a hole from walking so much. Looks like it really bothered her that the mage wasn't coming with them. She really wanted her to come with them.

"If you're that worried about Flynn, would you rather leave now?" asked the long haired swordsman.

"It's just...I've got to say a proper goodbye to Rita…."

It doesn't take that long to think about a goodbye. Unless, she really wanted the mage girl to accompany them. And she was the one who brought the idea. Great, now Blake was feeling bad with herself. For lifting Estelle's hopes.

"Then take it easy."

"What are you gonna do after this, Yuri?" asked Karol.

"I guess I'll go pay a visit to the guy behind all this core stealing. We already know Dedecchi is going to the same place too."

"In that case, we should make a beeline for Nor Harbor" said the young guild member.

"Nor Harbor?" said the raven haired girl.

"Didn't he said Torim Harbor?"

"Oh right, you don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"Nor and Torim are both ports of a city that extends across two different continents."

"One of them being Ilyccia, where we're at" added the huntress.

"That's right. On the Ilyccian side, is the port of Capua Nor. People call it Nor Harbor. Capua Torim is the port on the other side, on the Tolbyccian continent. It's usually just called Torim Harbor. So first we'll go to Nor Harbor. We'll have to pass Ehmead Hill on the way, but it's not that far west from here."

Blake was so glad to have someone like Karol with them. He was full of knowledge on the many places of this world. Guess he must have learn from traveling a lot with a guild. So they needed to go cross over a hill before heading to Nor Harbor and from there it's up to Torim. This journey was getting longer by the minute. But if she gets to travel more, that means her chances of finding Sun or anyone from the crew of the ship, will be higher.

"I'll be going back to Halure. I still need to follow Flynn" said Estelle.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe I'll head back to Halure, too."

"It's fine with me. I don't see a problem going back to check on everyone" added the raven haired girl.

"Huh? Why? How can you say that? The thief's gonna get away!" said the boy.

"There's no reason to panic. According to our friend in the ruins, it sounds like his client is based there. Besides, if we're going west, that will take us close to Halure."

"So you believed the thief when he said that. And yet you don't believe Dedecchi is the Mordio thief?" the faunus called out on Yuri's hypocrisy.

"If we meet the one behind all of these core stealing. I won't have to doubt Rita anymore. I'll take my chances with the words from a thief."

"Aww man, but I…." Karol trailed off.

"You gotta be somewhere? A girlfriend with an incurable disease or something?"

"Man, if only she was a frail girl like that…."

The door opened and Rita finally arrived. The mage frowned seeing Yuri lying on the floor.

"I know I asked you to wait for me, but you sure made yourselves at home, didn't you?"

"Oh, welcome back. What ended up happening to the thief?" said Estelle.

"He's probably crying quietly to himself in his cell by now."

"Sorry for suspecting you" Yuri got up.

Blake's eyes widened. Why was he apologizing to the person he doesn't believe. Unless, he does believe her now. Sometimes, it was hard to figuring him out.

"What a heartfelt apology. I'll take it though. It worked out pretty well for me, too" the mage stared at her chalkboard with a formula, then back at the pink haired girl.

"Rita?"

"Well, thanks for the hospitality."

"What? Going so soon?"

"We don't want overstay our welcome. Plus, we're in a bit of a hurry."

"I'm so happy to have met you, Rita. I'm afraid we have to go now. I'll thank you properly, later" the pink haired healer gave a bow.

"Okay…."

The group started leaving. Blake turned to the mage giving her a look, before leaving too.

"…...…."

Blake knew Rita was going to join them. There was something in that look of hers that she wanted to go. She was sure it was about having people to talk to. Or maybe, because they didn't saw her as weird like the people here. For the mage, this could be the chance to actually socialize. Honing those skills and maybe, she can have friends. The faunus has always enjoy solitude while reading. But too much of it, she couldn't take it. Even someone like her needed people to talk to. And she eventually found those friends. As the group climbed the stairs away from the mage girl's home. Blake's cat ears reacted, someone was right behind them. A smile spread her lips, of course she will come.

"If you're seeing us off, we'll say goodbye here" Yuri saw the girl approaching them.

"I'm going with you."

"Y-you're doing what?" said Karol baffled.

"Oh, so this is why you told us not to leave without saying goodbye, huh?" said the swordsman.

"Yeah."

"Is that it? Just "yeah?""

"Can you just leave like that? You're an important mage here, right?"

Yuri had a point. Rita was really important and famous. But Blake had a hunch she will come up with a valuable reason to tag along.

"Hmm…." the girl stood in thought as an idea popped up" I want to see Halure's barrier blastia for myself. It's no good to the people there if its broken, right?"

"That's a good excuse" the huntress hide her smirk while the mage glared at her.

"Actually, the four of us fixed it together" said the guild member.

More like Estelle fixed it on her own. But the cat faunus decided it should stay like that. In order to keep the boy's confidence up.

"Huh? What do you mean you" fixed it"? You're just amateurs."

Guess Blake forgot to mention it. But then again, so did everyone else.

"You know, we revived it. It was great Estel-"

"Let's just say it was beginner's luck" Yuri cut the youth off.

"Now I'm really worried. I'll have to go and see if it's been done properly or not."

"Suit yourself."

The pink haired girl went to her smiling so happy.

"W-what?!"

"I'm so glad to have another friend my age!"

"I-I'm not so sure we're-"

Blake was sure Rita was around Ruby's age. So, she was fifteen probably sixteen. Either way she wasn't eighteen like herself and the pink haired healer.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"Y-yeah…."

"It's strange you want to come with us now. You did say you have a busy schedule" the huntress just needed to bring it up.

"Yes. But I already said I want to check on Halure's barrier blastia."

"And yet you didn't bothered to volunteer when Flynn came to you asking you to help him fix it."

"That's because I was busy at the time when he came! And I have to come now because you guys claimed to have fixed it. I have every right to check on it! Why do you keep asking questions?"

"Nothing. Just curious."

Yuri chuckled at the last part while the raven haired girl elbowed him. She shouldn't have said" curious".

"And while we're at it. I have a question to ask you" the mage pointed at the huntress's head" why does your bow keeps twitching?!"

Amber eyes widened in shock. So, she was observant enough to noticed.

"She has you there" smirked the swordsman.

The faunus sighed while Karol looked at her curiously. Looks like he hasn't noticed. Estelle knew and she wasn't bothered with it. Though she still wanted to touch her cats ears.

"There! It twitched again!" said Rita.

Blake wasn't going to argue with her. So she didn't thought about it. The huntress removed the white bow. Revealing to the guild member and mage. On top of her head, were black cat ears. Karol was shocked, eyes widened and his mouth was also wide opened. Rita just blinked a few times staring at them.

"Are-"

"Yes they're real, and no you can't touch them."

"I...I've never seen anything like it!" it was the boy's obvious reaction.

"Happy?"

"Whatever" Rita stood calm" I'm a blastia researcher, not a zoologist. It doesn't peek my interest."

"Glad to know" Blake went to put the bow back.

"Why are you putting it back on?" asked Yuri.

"Let's just get going."

"More friends to travel with!" smiled Estelle.

* * *

Sun traveled the fields heading to Nor Harbor. After crossing Ehmead Hill, Judith dropped him off in the outskirts of the port city. The monkey faunus held his staff just in case. There will always be monsters lurking around in places that don't have a barrier. Eventually, he was unfortunate enough to encountered some of them. Not that much of a challenge. Some were weak, others, pretty damn annoying. And if it wasn't just monsters there were just bandits wanting to steal his money. Too bad for them he didn't had that much. Judith gave him some along with some items, like apple gels, a life bottle and a panacea bottle. The Krytian told him to use them wisely and not to waste them. Once those battles were done, the faunus kept walking into the distant city. He noticed the large dark cloud above it. The weather was bad there. Strange thing, the cloud didn't looked like it was going anywhere any time soon.

His eyes widened when he spotted someone on the ground. A man with short brown hair with one of his eyes bandaged all the way around his head. Wearing a gray jacket with a black shirt, a white ribbon strapped on his waist with green long pants, with green boots. Sun immediately ran to the unconscious man, checking his pulse. The faunus was relief, he was alive but he seemed hurt. Good thing, he wasn't that far from the town. Carrying him by his shoulder, the monkey faunus kept going. As soon as he was in Nor Harbor, it was raining strong. He got wet along with the man he was carrying. Bad weather, not a good sign. Looking, he did his best to get themselves into a roof. And a place that warm them up. The inn will be the most appropriate place. He did had gald, enough to spend the day. Another thing he noticed the lack of people. Even with this rain, it shouldn't be deserted.

"Hang on buddy. I'll get us out of the heavy rain."

"Teagle!"

Sun saw a woman heading their way. With short brown hair and eyes, wearing a blue vest with a black top, a long white skirt and brown sandals.

"My goodness, Teagle!" she sounded so worried gazing at the downed man.

"You know him?"

"Yes, he's my husband. Oh my gosh, he's hurt."

"I found him on the outskirts of the city unconscious."

"Follow me. I'll take you to our house."

The monkey faunus didn't argued. Anything to get out of this rain. He followed the woman further into the town, until reaching a small house. She immediately let him in as he set down her husband on a bed, near a fire. Sun smiled feeling the warmth, much better. She has taken a small first aid kit, trying to tend his wounds. All he could do was watched. He was no medic but it looks like she knew what she was doing. He groaned a little. Sun wasn't happy when Judith told him to try not to catch too much attention. By that, she meant to hide his monkey tail. He would never do such thing. He was proud of his faunus trait. Not like Blake, who would use a bow to hide it. But the Krytian was right, people will be baffled if they see someone with a tail. So, he wrapped it around his waist like a belt inside of his pants. But it was so uncomfortable, it was bothering him. Sun saw the woman walking to him with relief and a smile on her face.

"Thank you, thank you so much. For bringing him back to me. If you have never found him, he would have gotten killed by the monsters. I'm in your debt."

"It's cool, you don't have to thank me."

"Don't be so modest. I'm Kellas. I was so worried, thinking I would never see him again" she sobbed.

"You don't have to worry anymore. I'm Sun. He's safe, right?"

"Yes, I managed to tend to his wounds. Unfortunately that was the last of the supplies for the first aid kit. And with our current situation it will be impossible to buy a new one, let alone some gels."

"Why? What's wrong with your situation?"

"You must be a traveler. This has to be your first time in Nor Harbor. This town is in complete control of the Empire. They currently have a monopoly established."

That didn't sounded good. Maybe that would explain why there wasn't so many people around.

"Paying taxes has become nearly impossible as of late. Ever since the new Magistrate came to power, he has increased the tax rate to triple the amount. My husband, is a fisherman and I own a small item shop. I have ran out of supplies because I can't afford them and I'm currently not working. It's the same with Teagle."

"There's no way he'll be able to go out fishing in this weather."

"That is right. Therefore, none of us can't pay their crazy amount of taxes. Because of it…." Kellas trailed off as she started sobbing.

Sun did his best to comfort the woman. Damn, he had no idea things were this bad in Nor Harbor. It didn't changed the fact that he was still on a mission. He needed to find the Hermes blastia Judith told him about. According to Ba'ul, its supposed to be here in this city.

"I'm sorry…."

"They took our son. They told us, they won't give him back to us until we pay them."

"No way!" the monkey faunus stood shocked" they kidnapped your kid to use him like he was leverage?"

Talk about scum. Whoever is this Magistrate must be the lowest of the lowest. Seriously taking a child from their parents because they can't pay their taxes. It was too cruel.

"That's not all…." Kellas resumed" they also said, there's a time limit to pay them. If we don't give them the money soon then, our son will be…."

"They wouldn't?" this time, he got upset.

"He will be executed…."

That was horrible. Seriously this was inhuman. Not even the White Fang will go to such drastic lengths and they were a terrorist group. These people are with the Empire, the ones who's suppose to look after their people. Not treat them like crap. Just because they have power it didn't meant they can abuse it, increased taxes, captured kids and threaten the families until they get the payment. If there was something he could do. It wasn't his business, but still. He felt like he wanted to do something. Finding the blastia came first. Or he can put that mission asides, for now. Judith can probably a little longer. It suddenly occurred to him.

"Hey, Kellas?" he got the woman's attention" this rain doesn't look like it's planning to let up any time soon."

"It won't. It's been raining this way for months."

Now, Sun was no weather expert. But rain that keeps up pouring for such a long time. That wasn't normal. The black cloud he saw, the source of the heavy rain was still. It was planning in moving away. He might be onto something here. Maybe, asking anyone around can provide him with more information about this weather. His thinking was interrupted as Teagle has suddenly woke up, groaning in pain.

"Teagle, stop! Don't struggle!"

"Calm down, dude you're safe now!"

"No...I have to find Rhybgaro….I must…."

"Teagle!" Kellas gasped seeing her husband falling unconscious again.

"Rhy-what?" asked the monkey faunus.

"Rhybgaro. They say it's a powerful monster that resides somewhere in the west of here."

"And your husband was planning to fight it? But he's a fisherman not a fighter" Sun thought the man was crazy.

"I know, but he has every intention of finding it and beat it. The men of the magistrate say Rhygbaro has a horn. That it's very valuable, if we can sell it we'll be able to pay our taxes. Maybe, others too."

"But it's crazy. If he can't fight, he'll get killed."

"I told him the same thing. But he's too stubborn. All he wants is to save our son. We're in a bind, here."

"_Damn, there must be something I can do. This guy can't fight a monster and if he does Kellas will lost both her son and husband." _

"Where?"

"Huh?"

"Where's that monster?!"

"I don't really know its exact location. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm going to find it and get that horn!"

"What?" she stood shocked" that's impossible, they say Rhybgaro is strong and wild. Only the Knights or an experienced guild should be able to take it on. One person won't be able to defeat it. Many have tried, and they didn't make it."

"I'll take care of it. I'll be back before your husband wakes up."

"I can't let you do this. This is crazy!"

"It's the least I can do. If it solves your tax problems, it will be worth it."

"Wait!" it was too late, he has left the house.

"_Sorry Judith. But the Hermes blastia will have to wait." _

Sun ran the rainy city while growling. That's it, he has had it. He removed his tail letting it free. It felt so much better to have it out. It was bothering him being in his pants. Now that this was out of the way. He went to the task at hand. Finding this monster called Rhygbaro. Kellas it was somewhere west of this city. As the faunus was leaving, someone saw him. The same old man from the Zaphias prison. He kept staring at him, blinking a few times. Thinking his mind was playing tricks. But, it was pretty much real.

"_Did that guy, had a tail? Now, that's somethin' ya don't see everyday."_

* * *

Blake was relief this whole thing with her cat ears was no big deal. With those that have recently found out. Rita could care less since she was more into blastia, making the point clear. As for Karol, the young guild member freaked out at first. But he calmed down a bit. He promised her to keep it a secret, that was good. The less people know, the better. But after traveling and fighting more monsters. They finally arrived at Halure, returning to the city of blossoms. Rita was in shock when she saw the barrier was active. When the giant tree was fully healed. How was that possible. The barrier blastia has been restored. Last she heard, the tree has withered making it, impossible for the barrier to work. These people weren't experts in blastia, so how did they do it. The mage was dumbfounded that this was real. How amateurs were able to pull this off. She had no idea.

"H-hey! The tree's already blooming?!"

"Heh heh, I told you! We brought the tree back to life" said Karol.

In return the mage walked over to the boy and smacked him, before leaving to get a closer look on the tree. Blake sweat dropped. He didn't deserved that. Maybe Rita saw it offensive since she's an experienced blastia researcher and as she said, they were just amateurs. The poor guild member was rubbing the top of his head where he got hit. Looks like she didn't hit him that hard. His tone was arrogant, another reason for the girl to smacked him. The group saw the mayor of Halure standing by the front of his house as he was expecting them to come.

"Oh, you're returned! Just as the knight said."

"Um...Do you mean Flynn?" asked Estelle.

"So he came back" replied the huntress.

"Unfortunately, you just missed him" the older man was holding an envelope.

"No way! Not again" said Karol.

"He was quite surprised that the barrier has been fixed."

"Um...Would you happen to know which way he went?"

"No...I'm sorry, I don't know...However, he did entrust me with a letter."

The mayor handed Yuri the letter as the swordsman opened it. His eyes were on the content, yep this was Flynn's handwriting no doubt. But it wasn't one but two papers. They were wanted posters. One was a drawing of what's supposed to be the long haired swordsman. He looked hideous. The former Knight hold his laughter. The second one, was obviously of Blake. The cat faunus saw her drawing and frowned. Now, she didn't had a vanity but she was pretty sure she wasn't that ugly. She looked like an evil old witch. The worse part, the drawing had her with her cat ears. The raven haired girl mentally groaned of course those will be drawn. Those two Knights saw her with her cat ears in the opened as well as that silver haired knight that came to picked up the old man. This only gave her a better reason to continue wearing the white bow. Finally, both criminals took a look at the reward money. Yuri was at five thousand gald and she was at two thousand.

"_As if things couldn't get any worse" _Blake sighed.

"What? W-wanted posters? W-why?"

"You believe us now?" asked the faunus this was more than proof that the Knights were after her and the swordsman.

"I guess we made a little too much mischief."

"You made a little too much mischief" glared the huntress.

"W-what kind of mischief gets you into this?!" said the young guild member.

Blake stood in thought, where should she start. Breaking into private property, assault on two Imperial Knights, breaking out of prison, kidnapping should be added because of Estelle even if she wanted to go with them, another assault on the same knights, breaking into Aspio without permission. That sums it up, for now. She has the list right, and ready to updated with new information as they resume their journey.

"It's...My fault" added the pink haired girl.

"It's anything but your fault" added the amber eyed girl.

"Oh come on...Only five thousand gald?" Yuri sounded disappointed.

Blake sweat dropped again, was that something to be proud of. Guess someone like him, it would matter to keep his reputation going. But at least she only has two thousand this could mean she wasn't that much of a threat.

"That's way too high for just breaking out of jail! You must have done something else!" argued Karol.

The cat faunus only nodded. And with the more crimes he makes, she guessed they will raise the reward. The same can be said with her. Nothing to be proud of.

"S-so, what does the letter say?" asked the pink haired healer.

There was another piece of paper behind the two wanted posters. Estelle kindly took it from the swordsman's hands.

"I'm going to Nor Harbor. Catch up with me."

"Catch up with me" huh? Easy for him to say."

"He also writes we should watch out for assassins."

"Wow, he even knows we're being hunted!"

"Sounds like this guy knows what he's doing" said the boy.

Blake nodded, Flynn sounded very resourceful and responsible. The contrary to Yuri. The thought made her chuckled. As for the assassins part. It should be expected after running into that psycho Zagi back at Zaphias castle. He was originally after Flynn but after the fought him. Sounds like he's more interested in fighting the long haired swordsman instead. The same with her.

"Sounds like we have some dangerous people after us. What are you gonna do?"

"Well...I…." Estelle didn't know.

"I'm going to go to Nor Harbor. I could pass on the message for you, if you want."

"But...I…."

"Take your time. We're not in a hurry" said the huntress.

"Right. Think about what you want to do. I'm gonna go make sure Rita isn't causing too much trouble."

"I'll go too" added the faunus.

They left the two while Repede decided to take a nap. The duo went for the tree's location.

"What about you? Are you staying, or coming with me to Nor Harbor?"

"I told you, I have no place in particular to go. I still have to find my friend. Going with you might help me find him. I'll help you catch the core thief while I'm at it."

"You sure? If you keep hanging out with me, you'll only get into bigger trouble."

"More trouble than having your own wanted poster. Can't possibly think it" she smiled.

"Trust me, they will double the reward amount the more time passes. Or the more mischief we cause."

"You will cause…."

"Anyway, it's not so bad. They will never find us with these ugly posters. Whoever draw them isn't a skilled artist. Just look at yours, you're too pretty and they completely ruined it with this."

Blake has suddenly blushed from the compliment. Her heart beat a little fast. It's nice that someone will give you a compliment. But, coming from Yuri, there was something about it that will make her. It was hard to explain.

"What about mine? Do you think they captured my good side?" he showed her his wanted poster.

"I say it matches perfectly with your appearance" she smirked not knowing why she felt like teasing him.

"Ow, there goes my manly pride" the former Knight pretended his feelings have been hurt.

She rolled her eyes in return, ever the sarcastic person. When they arrived, the mage stood staring at the healed tree. She was probably thinking dozens of questions to how of this happened.

"I can't believe it. I've never seen anything like this. The flowers are in full bloom even though it's not the season for it. And the barrier's strong, too. Did Estellise really do this?"

"What do you mean?" Yuri pretended like he didn't know.

"Karol let it slipped when we were leaving Aspio. You tried to change the subject but it was too late."

Blake knew she would have figured it out. Rita was too smart, smarter than she thought.

"Guess I blew that one" the long haired swordsman got seated on the ground.

"I don't know why you tried to hide it from her" added the huntress.

"Just trying to keep her out of trouble."

The faunus knew what he was talking about. It was clear what Estelle did to the tree was not normal. Keeping it a secret was the natural thing to do.

"We mages have nothing even remotely like she has."

"So you just decided to come with us to eliminate the competition?"

The raven haired girl shook her head. First, he accuses her of being a thief and now a murderer. It was okay to care for others. But this, was crossing the line.

"Don't be ridiculous! I have a formula that I have to work out!" the mage was obviously not happy.

"Not a good thing to accuse her of being a murderer" muttered the huntress to the former Knight.

"A formula? What do you mean?"

"Blastia stuff, I guess" replied Blake.

"Exactly. But I doubt someone like you will understand. Just, forget about it!"

"So what did you want? You came here for something, right?"

The cat faunus was impressed. Rita was really smart, she was able to read Yuri like a book. The swordsman still didn't know if the pink haired girl will stay behind or come with him to Nor Harbor. Even knowing the danger they'll be walking into. It was no wonder why he will be worried. It wasn't just the Knights but those people in black. And Zagi.

"Well, that just took care of half of it."

"So what's the other half?"

"You said it was easy working for blastia because they never betray you."

"Yeah? So?"

"You and Estelle are both human. You're not blastia."

"Oh, I get it. You're worried for her. Worried I might hurt her."

"Estelle's honest. Good. Unlike you or me."

"That's enough" Blake has really had it with his talking" you're both wrong. I don't think any of you are, whatever is you're thinking. Yuri, you might not be the best role model. But you still care, for the people in the lower quarter, Flynn even if you won't admit it, Karol, Repede and Estelle. Rita, you might be rude and violent sometimes. But I also believe you're good too. I doubt you will try to hurt Estelle. I never thought you were the blastia core thief, not with your dedication to blastia. Point is, don't sell yourself short, both of you."

"That speech made me fell all warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks a lot" the former knight smiled at her.

"Can you please, for once act serious? I mean it."

"And I mean what I said. Thanks for letting me know you care for me and Rita."

"I will disregard the rude and violent part, because it's true. I do have a temper, but I appreciate your honesty. You and Estelle believed in me. It's a very unfamiliar feeling."

And the huntress didn't blamed her. With how everyone in Aspio sees her, she bet barely anyone would talk to her. No contact with people, only her research. That's why she believes working with blastia is better. They will never betray her unlike people. She needed friends in her life, whether she likes it or not.

"Come on, let's go back. Karol and Estelle are waiting for us."

"Estelle won't stay. She's determine to find Flynn" said the faunus.

"Yeah, I have a strong feeling she's not going to sit still" said the swordsman.

When they climbed down, they saw trouble ahead. Leblanc and his knights were already there with Estelle and Karol. Blake got annoyed, they have found them again. These guys are a stubborn group. And now that she and Yuri have wanted posters. It was going to get worse.

"Now, come back with us while you can!"

"I say, we've come to courteously escort you back to the capital!" said Adecor.

"And then we can clamp Yuri and his partner in chains where they belong!" followed Boccos.

Yuri didn't reacted as he walked forward with Repede following him. Blake and Rita were right behind him. The three knights reacted seeing the two wanted fugitives. There was no way to escape them this time. They will have no choice but to fight them.

"I've been waiting for you. Yuri Looowell! Don't you move a muscle!" said Leblanc.

"Same goes to your partner" said Boccos.

"Jeez, this guy never lets up, does he?"

"An old acquaintance you may be, but today I can overlook your transgressions no longer!"

"Yuri isn't a bad person. I asked him to go with me!" defended Estelle.

"Somehow, I doubt they will listen" said Blake.

"Argh, Yuri, you ruffian! You're coercing Lady Estellise!"

"No! This is what I really want! I'll go back to the castle. Just leave me be for a little longer."

"I cannot allow that! Return to the castle with us!" argued the lieutenant.

"I can't go back. Please understand this!"

"We have no choice. We'll have to apprehend the criminals as well…."

"So much for reasoning with them" said the huntress.

Adecor ad Boccos readied their weapons, the same with the group. If it's a fight they want, a fight they will get.

**(Music: "Furnace of War" from the Tales of Vesperia original soundtrack) **

Blake didn't minded a fight. She will gladly use her new artes. Maybe, she might learn another one too.

"Kiss your freedom goodbye, for it ends today!" said Boccos.

"I say, prepare to face the Imperial Knights ultimate arte, the Over Limit!" said Adecor.

"_Over limit?" _Blake didn't know there was such technique.

"_Ultimate arte. Oh brother" _Yuri rolled his eyes" the over limit doesn't belong to the Knights. Anyone can do it, last I checked."

"_Does that mean I can do it too?" _the huntress gazed at her bodhi blastia.

"I say, be quiet!"

"An over limit?" asked Estelle.

"It's a technique to increase your abilities while fighting. I'll show you how it's done."

Blake was now interested in this over limit. It was like a power boost to give you the advantage in a fight. That sounded good in her book.

"I'll blow you away!"

Everyone saw as the long haired swordsman was now covered in a blue energy. Blake was in awe, so this was the over limit.

"I say, this is the last draw!" Adecor followed using his over limit.

Boccos charged at the former Knight. Not on the faunus' watch. Her blastia was glowing again, feeling the power again. Could this mean she will learn another arte.

"**Sharpshooter!" **

The raven haired girl was filled with a quick energy. Did it do something. She found out unleashing Gambo Shroud in gun and fire a couple of shots. It hit the short knight stunning him. She followed with quick draw, beating him. That was fast. This new arte must increase her accuracy. A very effective technique. The other two were clashing in their over limit mode. But as expected, Yuri was stronger than Adecor. He beat the knight in a second.

**(Music end)**

"I'm sorry. I can't go back" said Estelle.

"That was fast" said Karol.

"We didn't get to fight. That was boring" said Rita.

"Urrgh! What a shame!" said Leblanc disappointed in his own men.

The mage girl decided to do something about it. As she unleashed fire ball hitting the three knights.

"She says she's not going back, so get lost!"

"Yuri! It's them again!" said the pink haired healer.

Blake turned around to see the men in black hoods. They have found them too. But it looks like Zagi wasn't with them. That was a relief. She didn't wanted to deal with that maniac.

"Damn it. I knew they were still after us."

"What is it this time?!" said the mage.

"What do you mean?" followed the guild member.

"I'll explain later! Karol, which way is Nor Harbor?"

"Uh, ah, it's west! West! You go over Ehmead Hill and Capua Nor is right there."

The others left while Estelle was hesitant to go. She was still deciding what to do. Blake rolled her eyes and took the girl's hand draggin her away, telling her she will thank her later. Of course she wanted to continue traveling with them. She wanted to see Flynn. Yuri stayed behind seeing the men in black hoods not that far. He had an idea turning to the three knights. Thanks to his short time being a Knight.

"Imperial Knight point 1# with this sword I shall protect the people, wasn't it?"

"Indeed! Come on boys. Let's show them what the Imperial Knights can do!"

The swordsman left as the Leblanc, Adecor and Boccos stayed to fight the shady men.

"Yuri?" called Blake.

"Hm, what?"

"What is this over limit?"

"I'll explain that too along the way" he had a feeling she wouldn't know.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-I lol at Blake showing her cat ears to Rita. Of course she doesn't care about that, blastia is all that matters to her.**

**-The new arte Blake learned is called Sharpshooter (suggested by NoxObscurum). It increases accuracy by 5%, after being used over a 100 times it increases effect by 10%. An arte like Quick Draw and her normal fire will be very effective against enemies. A handy support arte. **

**-Replying to reviews:**

***TheEmeraldMage- always happy with your constant support. And regarding the Bumblebee ship it wasn't just the fans that kept asking for it. But the producers and writers too, CRWBY is mainly to blame. Yang and Blake's VA Barbara and Arryn both ship it. And RT who supports the lgbt community, it's not enough to bring lgbt representation in the show but they also have to make a ship. I don't hate Bumblebee. But here's the thing, if they like the ship so much why not make it right? Do it slowly from the ground up. Like you plant a seed and take care of it, watering it, giving it sun and shade as it slowly grows into a beautiful tree. I think that's exactly what they're doing with Lancaster (Ruby/Jaune). Cause I don't see Ruby getting together with Oscar or Weiss. Lancaster has had slow development since the first volume. And I see that chemistry between them. **

***JustLuck- LOL I see what you did there, yeah I got the joke good one. **

***Guest- Tiger Blade? I think Flynn has that arte along with Demon Fang and Sonic Thrust. Now Squall Shot and Cross Cleve I might think about those. Thanks for the suggestion.**

***CT7567Rules- well the Tales series are full of action if you're always fighting. Graces f is my most additive game because to me it has the best battle system of the franchise. **

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: Ehmead Hill


	8. Ehmead Hill

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Bandai Namco.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 8 Ehmead Hill

(Location: woods west of Capua Nor Ilyccia continent Terca Lumireis)

Ever since leaving Nor Harbor, Sun knew things were going to get complicated. Sure, fighting more monsters was expected. Along with bandits and mages that accompanied them. These people think they can do whatever they like, just because they're outside a barrier. Too bad they have messed with the wrong faunus. It was a piece of cake for him. Though, he realized how hard it is to do things on his own. Back in Remnant he will either have his team, his partner Neptune, Blake or other member from Team RWBY. When you're solo, it will be twice as hard. It was no biggie for the monkey faunus. He grew up in Vacuo, the toughest of the four kingdoms. The harsh heat of the desert, it wasn't a place for normal folks. This was nothing. Still, he was pumped and determined to do this. He wanted to find this Rhygbaro monster for Kellas and her husband. In order to save their son.

Finding out what the people of the city are going through was too much. They were living under the Empire's iron fist. Increasing taxes, resulting to kidnapping. It was impossible to pay them. Especially when those that have a business in fishing couldn't do a thing because of the weather. It was constantly raining hard. And according to Kellas, it's been like that for months. That was something else Sun needed to check out later. Raining for too long wasn't normal, something was up, he had a hunch. If he can find that monster, he should be able to take it's horn and gave it to the couple. That will be one problem solved. The monkey faunus hasn't forgotten that he was still on a mission to find the Hermes blastia. He hoped Judith wasn't angry with him for taking longer than he thought. After all, he was the one that volunteered to scout the city for any signs of it.

Things weren't so bad. With all the fighting he's been doing, he should be tired. Maybe a little, there dozens of monsters in this region. But the faunus was feeling stronger than usual. He was confident in his fighting abilities, yet he was stronger. It must be the bodhi blastia Judith gave him. She did told him, it will make his fights easier along with learning new techniques. Artes, according to her. Sun hasn't learned anything yet, not that he was complaining. He was stronger and he could take on any monster. Still, he has his work cut out being on his own. Alone, but he was still kicking monster butt. This blastia stuff was truly something. While he was fighting, the bodhi blastia on his right wrist was glowing. Sun felt the strength, taking down another pack. Still, no sign of this Rhygbaro. Kellas told him it was a creature with a big horn. And it was supposed to be west of Nor Harbor.

There was no point in fighting monsters if he couldn't find his target. Guess he was having no luck alone. If he was with a bigger group, they will have better chances of finding this creature. Maybe he should go back to Judith and tell her the situation a the port city. The Krytian was a good person, he's seen it. Though she was willing to make hard decisions for the sake of her mission. She can probably put a halt to it and help him find Rhygbaro. Sun sighed, who was he kidding. She will most likely not be happy with his delayed. Or the fact, he still hasn't found the Hermes blastia yet. What sloppy job he's done as her companion. It won't be long before Judith decides to investigate. Being nice can be a pain. But if he doesn't something, Teagle and Kella's son will. The monkey faunus got rid of the thought. He kept on walking the woods after so many encounters.

"_This is about the life of a kid here. I can't ignore that. Judith should understand."_

Sun heard some rustling near by. He immediately took his staff, more monsters. There was no end for them.

"Someone! A little help!"

The faunus was taken back. There was a person, he followed the voice all the way to one of the trees. It sounded young and feminine. The monkey faunus sweat dropped at the sight. It was a young girl trapped in some vines. With blond hair, in twin braids with blue ribbons and blue eyes. With a dark blue pirate hat with an anchor in the middle. Her attire was dark blue too matching the hat with dark blue boots with buttons. She looked like a pirate from some of the books he has read in Remnant. Pirates didn't existed in his world, except for stowaways. He should know. She seemed like she was in quite a bind. The girl saw him and smiled, trying hard to shake her body off from the vines.

"Finally! Get me down!"

"Talk about being in a real" bind"" he chuckled, it was a bad joke.

Sun jumped spinning his staff as he managed to cut down the blond pirate themed girl from the tree.

"You okay?"

"Yes, thank you. I thought I was going to be stuck there forever. Like an octopus getting stuck by its own tentacles."

"What are you doing here?"

"I must have gotten lost. I'm suppose to head to Capua Nor."

"You ain't that far, it's just-"

The faunus was interrupted by a large roar. Both gasped seeing a monster approaching them. Sun took a glance at it, definitely a new one from the others. And something tells him, this one was stronger. No horn, it was a big bear. An eggbear to be exact. It wasn't friendly and it was looking for a fight. No Rhygbaro, though. He readied his staff, running wasn't an option. And he wasn't one to run away either. Not when someone's life was at risk. Sun wasn't paying attention to his bodhi blastia, it was glowing again.

"Stand back! Leave this to me."

The girl gave a nod. Though this monster seemed like a challenge. She can always give him a hand if he needs it.

**("A bet on this bout" from the Tales of Vesperia original soundtrack)**

The egg bear gave another roar, launching a fist at the monkey faunus. Sun felt the surge of power coursing through him. It's like he was getting stronger. Confidence filled him, he wasn't losing against this thing.

"**Spiral!" **

He spins his staff rapidly in front of his. Blocking the strong punch and it hit the bear monster. The faunus followed with some quick combos stunning him. The pirate girl stood amazed at his strength. Looks like he might not need her help after all. The egg bear wasn't done, it was angrier. Going with a charge and using both arms for a stronger attack. Sun dodged it, this thing was too slow for him. He separated his weapon Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang from staff to nunchaku mode. His blastia was still glowing. All this power, and he was liking it. He hit the monster with his twin weapon in combos.

"**Ichi Ni San!" **

The faunus hit the egg bear with one spinning nunchaku, then the second one. And finally another hit with both. It was critical damage as the bear was now stunned. Though the blastia was still glowing, Sun wasn't done.

"**Violent Blast!" **

The shot gun feature fired a large blast that hit the monster, dead on. It was on the ground but not out yet. The monkey faunus was shocked at that attack. That was definitely not created by dust. It was too strong. As the creature was slowly getting up, he knew it was time to finish it. He charged with his nunchaku in a barrage of combos. Until the egg bear downed, hitting the ground. Looks like that was it.

**(Music end)**

"_That thing could have been tough. What were those attacks just now? Could they be these" artes" Judith mentioned? Not that I'm complaining." _

Changing his weapon back to staff mode. He turned to the girl, she was still there. The faunus noticed that the monster was up again, behind him. Until the girl in the pirate attire took her gun and fired, right in the head of the egg bear. That was enough to kill it and bring it down. She sheathed the weapon back.

"It was still alive."

"Guess, I owe you. Thanks."

"We're even, now."

"You should go before more monsters come. Wouldn't want another one like this one to come."

"I don't want to stay here any longer. I need to get to Capua Nor. I'm searching for something important."

"Before I got interrupted. If it's Nor Harbor you're looking for, its east of here."

"East? Yes. I thought it was west. I got it wrong. Thanks."

"No problem."

"What about you?"

"I have to stay here. I'm also looking for something important."

"Then we part ways from here."

"I'm Sun, by the way."

"Patty" she smiled.

* * *

The group left Halure safely. All thanks to Leblanc and his two knights. Who would have thought they will safe them when they least expected. Yuri did played a part in it using the Knights code to fight the men in black hoods. Blake felt sorry for them, saving them like that. And then, leaving them behind. But she hasn't forgotten Leblanc was also after them because she and the long haired swordsman are wanted fugitives. It was a good thing Zagi wasn't with those men. Estelle was no longer feeling worried or in doubt. She realized the raven haired girl did the right thing, getting her out of there. Of course she wanted to continue traveling with the group. They will be safe, for now. At least those knights will save them time to get far away. Heading to their next destination Ehmead Hill. In order to cross over and reach Nor Harbor, where Flynn will be waiting. Finally, the pink haired healer will be able to see him.

While they were traveling and when they weren't fighting monsters. Blake took the chance to asked Yuri about the over limit. The swordsman hasn't forgotten so he told her everything needed to know about the technique. It increases your strength for a short period of time. As he said, it wasn't just the Knights but everyone can do it. Or to be more precise, anyone with a bodhi blastia. So the cat faunus can do it too. Now, that she has learned artes, maybe she can unlock it. The former Knight resumed explaining that in order to continuously do the over limit, you have to keep fighting. Raising your battle spirit until you can use it again. It was confusing, how will they know if they can use it. Yuri replied, you'll know because you will feel it. In the same way when you're about to learn a new arte. That was enough for Blake to understand. When she learn her artes, she felt the power as she was getting stronger.

Needless to say, the over limit will be a very useful technique during this journey. Who knows how many foes they will face. Or, how strong they will be. Thinking of Zagi and that blastia golem from the Shaikos Ruins. They're bound to get into all sorts of trouble. And fight stronger or crazier opponents. The thought send a chill on the faunus' spine. She was hoping the rest of the day will go smoothly. Karol mentioned Ehmead Hill has a barrier blastia. So, they won't have to worry about monsters there. After that, the journey to Nor Harbor won't be that long. Knowing very well whenever they leave a place with a barrier, monsters will be present. The group arrived at a path, surrounded with woods on the sides. The structure was a small mountain. They were in the right place. Though it was strange, Blake took notice that there doesn't seem to be a barrier. This could only smell trouble.

"So this is Ehmead Hill?" said Rita.

"Yeah...But…."

"Karol, didn't you said this place has a barrier?" asked Blake.

"That's the thing. There isn't one. The barrier's gone."

"Barriers don't usually go. Unless something happened to it" said Yuri.

"Are you sure you aren't mistaking? I'm pretty familiar with the barrier locations, but here?" said the mage.

"You just haven't heard of this one. Nan told me it was only put here recently."

"Who is Nan, Karol?" said Estelle.

"Huh…? Uh, she's um…You know, she's just a friend from my guild. I-I'm gonna go see if I can find anything out!" he left.

Blake noticed his stuttering and blushing. This Nan was more than just a friend. At least to the boy. Looks like she found out the person he might have a crush on and the person he wanted to show Halure's tree in bloom. She wasn't going to say anything. Teasing isn't her style. That was more in Yang's department.

"I think I'll have a look myself" followed Rita.

"All right, never mind us guys. I'm not gonna go look for them if they get lost."

"Shall we, Yuri?" said the pink haired girl.

"We should have a look too" said the raven haired girl.

As they went ahead, they already saw some commotion. There was rubble from something that apparently got destroyed, blocking the path further. There were some Knights present making Blake nervous. Hoping they didn't have seen the wanted posters. There was another type of knight, the faunus hasn't seen before. Holding a staff or a scepter. They could be mages like Rita. If they were here, then something bad must have happened. What luck to arrived when disaster has struck. Could that destroyed machine be a blastia. Amber eyes widened in realization. Was it the barrier. Explaining why there wasn't one anymore. The Knights presence can also indicate that this was no accident. Someone must have done this, but why.

"Hey, hey! Outsiders aren't allowed!" said a young man.

"Let me through! I'm Rita Mordio of the Imperial Research Laboratory!"

"Oh, you're a mage from Aspio? Excuse me!" he immediately let her passed" oh, but you can't do as you please! Let me go and ask the-" he trailed off running off.

"I could use some of her attitude" said Yuri.

"Yours is worse than hers" Blake hide her smirk.

"Point taken. Though usually, I'm more calm in bad situations like this one."

"Yeah, I think you have plenty of it already" Estelle agreed with the huntress.

"Hey! Listen to this!" Karol arrived alarmed" It was like bam! A spear went thunk! The blastia went bang! And he flew off into the sky like whoosh!"

"Someone destroyed the barrier?" the raven haired girl didn't know why someone would destroy something so important.

"Who did what how...Huh?" Yuri was confused.

"It's like Blake says. Someone destroyed the barrier blastia. But he was riding a dragon, threw a giant spear at the blastia! And the just flew off!"

That was a surprise to the cat faunus. So dragons exist in this world too. She remembered the dragon Grimm that was part of the destruction of Beacon. It had the ability the summon more of the dark creatures. The Fall of Beacon when she fought Adam and Yang. She shook her head, not wanting to think of the past. Her mistakes. She didn't noticed Yuri staring at her.

"A human riding a dragon? No way" the swordsman found it hard to believe, sure he knew dragons existed but someone riding on one.

"I've never heard of anything like that before" followed Estelle.

"Same with me" it was also new for Blake" aren't dragons wild creatures? I find it hard to believe someone would actually ride one like it was a horse."

"That's what I thought too, but a bunch of people saw it happen! They say it was a" dragon rider"."

"A dragon rider...Hmmm. The worlds' is just full of surprises" said the former knight.

"There's more. This place is a check point from the Empire. They stop any travelers asking them for their pass if they want to cross over. But all hell broke lose when the dragon rider came. Apparently he wasn't alone. There was someone who got their attention away from the barrier, giving him time to destroy it."

"Looks like this dragon rider has a partner, of the sorts" said Yuri.

"How Rita is taking this?" the huntress needed to ask knowing how much blastia means to the mage.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Let me go!"

The faunus sweat dropped, she had to ask.

"There she goes again" said Karol.

"Something is definitely strange with this blastia formula!"

"There's nothing strange at all. Perhaps you are…." started the young man.

"Just who do you think I am?!" she was a mage and she knows blastia and formulas like the back of her hand.

"I'm well aware who you are. The famed genius mage, correct? But surely there are formulas that even you aren't familiar with!"

"You can't use a weird formula like this! Think of the poor blastia!" she wasn't happy while some Knights grabbed her trying to calm her down.

"H-Hey! Stop gawking and help us catch her!"

"She's making a scene" Blake felt uncomfortable, the Knights could find out about her and Yuri.

"Fire! Hey, fiiiiire!" shouted the young guild member.

The huntress was shocked. What was he trying to do. Lying like this will get them in trouble. If the Knights weren't paying attention to them when they arrived, now they will. And it's going to get annoying when they find out two of them are wanted with a reward. The Knights present gazed around and no sign of fire.

"What's with that kid?"

"A fire? I don't hear anything or smell anything…."

"Hey! You little liar!"

Blake glared. She didn't wanted to do this, not to get involved. But the youth forced her. Unsheathing Gambol Shroud, she switched it to gun mode. Firing a couple of of shots hitting them. Including, the ones holding Rita.

"Run!"

"I'm sorry!" said Estelle.

Everyone ran off heading into the forests area of the hill. A couple of minutes later, they were deeper into the woods. The Knights were probably still unconscious. But when they came to, they're in for it. Blake gave a sigh, it wasn't like her to attack like that. Looking for trouble when she wants to avoid it. Gazing back, it wad clear. But who knows what dangers were waiting them. Remembering the barrier was gone. It could be crawling with monsters. From bad to worse. That's how it's been ever since she arrived into this world. The huntress wondered if Sun is going through the same thing too.

"Everyone okay?" asked the raven haired girl.

"We're all fine" Estelle was panting from the running.

"Looks like we lost 'em" said Yuri before turning to the amber eyed girl" I'm surprised Blake. That was pretty reckless of you. It's my style, but I never thought you would try it."

"Don't remind me" she sweat dropped.

"It's a compliment" he smiled while she sighed again.

"Guess my plan worked" smiled Karol.

"Your plan, almost got us into big trouble!" scolded Rita.

"And you wouldn't have done something about it? If it wasn't Blake, you would probably cause trouble on your own" said the swordsman.

"Shut up!"

"Why did you get so worked up over that blastia?" asked the huntress.

"I couldn't help it. That barrier blastia was just so strange. I couldn't help myself...And it's formula, I've never seen anything like it."

"Strange? Something fishy about it?" followed the long haired swordsman.

"I have a feeling that may be an understatement."

"Well, our hands are already full as it is, so you could please keep us out of it?"

It sounded rude, but the cat faunus agreed. It was bad enough they have Knights following them and those men in black cloaks. Plus, wanted posters with a reward. Who knows, she might end up in jail before she can find Sun or the crew members of the ship.

"It doesn't concern you, regardless" the mage gave her own rude comment.

Blake was about to say something when her bow twitched.

"Yuri Looowell! Where have you run off to?" shouted a familiar voice.

The group saw Leblanc, Adecor and Boccos in the distance. The faunus couldn't believe they have managed to find them already. Looks like they managed to take out those guys in black after all.

"Hey, Mr. Famous, sound like you've got a fan out there."

"Again? That guy gives a new meaning to the word" workaholic"."

"Lady Estelliiiise! I say do come out of hiding!"

"You guys have a lot of problems! Just who are you, anyway?" asked the mage girl.

"Umm, well, I'm…." started the pink haired girl.

"Yuuuri, come out, come out, wherever you are!" said Boccos.

"You can talk about that later!"

"Let's get out of here already" said Blake.

"Right, let's head for Nor Harbor."

"Which way we were suppose to go, again?"

"Let's see, as the crow flies…." said Karol.

"Isn't this a beat trail? Can we really go through here?" said Rita.

"Not like we have much of a choice" followed the huntress.

"We'll go as far as we can go, at least. I don't want to get captured again" said Yuri.

"We'll need to be on the lookout for monsters, then" replied Estelle.

"Meh, what are one or two monsters to the brave Captain Karol?"

"Y-yeah, that's right!" he smiled.

Blake smiled too, there it is again giving the boy a confidence boost.

"Though if the barrier were up, we wouldn't have to worry about monsters at all…."

"I can't stand it! Why does some idiot have to go around breaking blastia and making our lives difficult?!" Rita wasn't happy in the least.

As expected, they had to fight some monsters. No barrier means, they will get here. Not that many so far and nothing they could handle. Blake was listening to a conversation Estelle was having with Karol. She brought Nan and immediately broke the ice asking the young guild member if he was in love with her. The poor boy choked, while blushing. Then she brought the point if she was the girl he wanted to show Halure's tree flowers in bloom. As the faunus thought too. The youth was too embarrassed to say a word. Still, the pink haired girl was rooting for him, encouraging him to go for it. Estelle can be very direct sometimes. Of course Yuri was listening and shook his head, feeling sorry for the boy. The group stopped walking when they saw some weird flowers in the way. Weird because that's what the huntress thought. They were too big, first time seeing something like it. Another world means different things.

"I didn't know flowers like this grew in the mountains!" said the mage.

"Rita! Don't touch it!" warned Estelle" inhaling billybally leaf pollen can lead to vertigo and strong feelings of exhaustion."

"Billybally…?" even Blake thought the name was silly.

"First time I'm hearing about it" followed Yuri.

"Hmph…." the mage took her advice backing off.

So these flowers weren't good. As if, the monsters here weren't bad enough. Then she saw Rita getting behind Karol and pushed towards one of the flowers. The cat faunus sweat dropped. She really has it for the guild member. The flower opened when he was too close and released its pollen, hitting his face. He was now stunned.

"Whoops, sorry!"

"Some accident" the raven haired girl sweat dropped.

"Karol, are you okay?" Estelle was worried as she cast first aid on the youth.

"You're interested in healing artes?" asked the swordsman.

Blake blinked. Wait, so that was the reason Rita pushed him on purpose. So she didn't do it because she felt to. It was all so she can see the pink haired girl used her healing artes. She knew the mage was shocked when she saw her healing her at the Shaikos Ruins. The mage girl might have her own agenda, after all.

"Nah." she obviously denied it.

"It's no use. Healing arte won't work on this thing. We'll just have to wait until he recovers naturally."

"How long will that take?" asked the long haired swordsman.

"Karol, be strong!"

"Aren't we in a hurry?" asked the raven haired girl.

Luckily, the effects didn't lasted that long and the young guild member was back to normal. He wasn't happy with the mage because, he knew it was no accident.

"Ugh, Rita, you're terrible…."

"I said I was sorry."

"Sorry for pushing him? An apology is an apology" said the faunus.

"If you're all right, then let's go" Yuri didn't wanted to stay here any longer.

"Let's be careful to stay away from the billybally leaf flower from now on, okay?" followed Estelle.

Blake knew this was bad. So now they have to avoid this flower too. There were probably more of them ahead. And if they are where there are monsters, the fights might get complicated. They will have to be careful not to get too close to the flowers while fighting. Wouldn't want to be exposed to pollen, letting their guard down with them around. Can't forget Leblanc and the Knights were still after them. More monsters ahead while they were lucky there weren't many of those flowers in the vicinity. As they resumed traveling, Rita was still fuming about the dragon knight that destroyed the barrier blastia. She decided to let her be, that's exactly what Yuri and Estelle did. But poor Karol became the victim of the mage's tantrums. The girl was picking on him like she was a bully. The guild member asked for help from the others and they all sighed. So he can deal with monsters, but he can't deal with a fifteen year old who was in a bad mood.

The cat faunus rolled her faunus. It was funny, it was like an older sister bugging her younger brother. Though Yang would never do that to Ruby. The two sisters get along just fine. Amber eyes softened thinking of her teammates and her home. Blake's bow twitched hearing something big, Repede growled. The group gasped turning to the top of a hill. The monster looked like a wild dog, black, red eyes, yellow fangs and claws. Brown legs with blue large spikes on it's shoulder and a long tail. It looks like it was part of the creature. It was ferocious and it was glaring down at the group. They have unsheathed their weapons knowing they won't be able to escape this one. It seemed too hostile. Karol was the only one who was able to recognized the feral dog.

"Th-That's one of the monsters that attacked Halure!"

"A survivor, huh?" followed Yuri.

"It must have been using Ehmead Hill as it's lair" followed the huntress.

"If we leave it here it'll surely go back and try to attack Halure again" Rita brought a valid point.

"It's not going to give us a choice. We have to take it out" said the faunus.

"But Halure has the barrier protecting it now" said Estelle.

"Even so, how are the people of Halure supposed to sleep at night with beasts like this crawling around just outside the barrier?" said the swordsman.

The large dog monster Gattuso gave a howl as more of them showed up around it. But these ones were smaller and there there were three of them. So it wasn't alone. It has it's own pack. They all jumped from the hill surrounding the party. What was worse, there were several billybally leaf flowers around, making the fight harder.

**(Music" A bet on this bout" from the Tales of Vesperia original soundtrack)**

Gattuso made the first move activating over limit. Blake glared at the creature, this one is different from other monsters they have fought. She glance at Yuri, signaling him to take out the smaller ones first. With Karol and Repede aiding the long haired swordsman. Rita and Estelle will be backing the huntress as she will try to get the attention of the big dog creature. Changing Gambol Shroud to gun mode she used quickdraw and a couple of shoots, hitting the monster. Gattuso was growling at the raven haired girl. Well, she succeeded in getting its attention. Estelle cast sharpness and barrier on the cat faunus, while Rita cast fire ball and stone blast. As for the Gattuso cubs, they weren't that tough. It was more than a challenge for the three. It will be an easy win. But Blake was having her hands full, as she was dodging the big dog's attacks in all directions.

It surprised her it was fast. It will attacked with it's fangs or claws. Once it's over limit wore off, Estelle and Rita attack it with everything they had. By now, Yuri and the others were done with the cubs. Leaving the big one as the only one left standing. They had the numbers as everyone charged at the creature. Yuri immediately unleashed his over limit before the monster could use it again. He performed all kinds of combos, with Karol and Repede following his lead. Blake jumped on top of the large feral dog performing her own combos and artes she has learned so far. Gattuso did a back step, dodging any incoming attacks. The monsters' sights were on the two girls casting artes. The faunus saw this as she used her semblance to move ahead and get the two from harm's way. Just when it used its poison claws technique. Getting hit with that will be troublesome. This one wasn't planning to go down easily.

Yuri's over limit was up as Gattuso did over limit next. It attacked the long hared swordsman with poison claws. Karol gasped, taking a step back. The boy was scared barely holding his weapon. Repede growled seeing his human partner hurt. Estelle immediately cast first aid on the swordsman but it was no good. The former Knight must have the poison alignment. Rita kept cast artes until she learned splash. Still, it wasn't that effective with the feral dog in over limit. Blake saw the wounded swordsman and glared at the monster. How dare that thing hurt him. The poison was really affecting him. Karol finally gained some courage to give him a poison bottle. He did bought a few back at Halure. Items are very valuable and handy during a fight. It was too late for the creature as it made a big mistake hurting the long haired swordsman. Her bodhi blastia was glowing again.

Blake has unleashed her over limit. Her body filled with blue energy. The huntress attacked Gattuso from all directions sending the creature to one of the billybally leaf flowers. It was stunned as it got hit by pollen. This was their chance as the others resumed their attacks on the feral dog. All the combos were keep sending it to more of the flowers. The cat faunus was so quick with her weapon she was able to ti finish it off. Slicing its head off. Gattuso's body fell to the ground. The over limit wore off as the raven haired girl stood on guard. That was the end of it. The others were still taken back at her display of strength. Yuri, more than the others. He has seen what she can do when she gets angry. But this, was a whole new level. And it was because he got poisoned. Even if he was all right now.

**(Music end)**

"That thing was tough" said Karol.

"But it never stood a chance against Blake. Maybe we should have let her fight it on her own" Yuri smirked while the huntress wanted to smack him, but chose to ignore it.

"There could be a dozen more just around the corner. We should be careful" followed Estelle.

"N-no worries, seriously!"

"We should leave before another one shows up" said the raven haired girl.

The group resumed walking heading to what it seems to be the top of the hill. They were greeted to an amazing view of the sea. Blake thought they have reached the end of the line. This could be where this continent ends. Meaning, they must have traveled a lot. They were still in Ilyccia. Estelle was in awe, she has never seen anything like it. The experience between reading it in a book and seeing it with her very own eyes was so big.

"It's beautiful…."

"This is…." started Rita.

They walked closer to get a better view.

"Everyone look, its the ocean!"

"She doesn't go out often, does she?" asked Rita.

"You have no idea" replied Blake.

"I can see that. The wind feels great" said Yuri.

"I've seen pictures in books before, but I've never seen it up close like this."

"Well, people don't usually travel a lot outside of the barriers" said Karol" if we keep going, we can see all sorts of things, like the jungle or the City of Waterfalls…."

"There are so many things we could learn...if only our journey would continue…." trailed off the pink haired healer.

"I guess it's true...I really was living in a small world" the former Knight stood staring at the view of the ocean.

"That's a rare moment of sincerity coming from you" said the mage.

"It's your first time seeing it too, right?" said the guild member.

"Well, yes, but…."

"Aww...You must've had such a lonely life, tied to your research like that."

So Karol finally figures it out. Better late than never. At least he can be observant too.

"Having you pity me makes me want to jump off this cliff."

Blake hold to her laughter. Rita can be mean, rude, and even funny sometimes.

"Your journey can continue" spoke the huntress gazing at Estelle" it doesn't have to end with finding Flynn. If you want to continue, nobody is stopping you, right?"

"I guess…." she smiled" this water has traversed the world's oceans and has seen all there is to see. The ocean binds the lands of our world together…."

"Here she goes again. It's really just one big puddle, you know."

"Whatever. You were pretty moved back there, too."

Rita was about to smack the boy but she stopped, resuming to stared at the view. Blake rolled her eyes again Karol was right.

"So this is the world as he sees it" Yuri was obviously talking about Flynn.

"Yuri?"

"Flynn must have stood on this spot earlier and looked out at this same scene."

"That's true. His duties do take him to many different places."

"Always telling me to catch up with him, easy for him to say."

"Nor Harbor is just around the corner from Ehmead Hill. We'll catch up to him in no time" said the guild member.

"That's not what I was talking about."

Blake stared at the long haired swordsman.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"All right, let's get moving before Leblanc and friends show up again" he avoided the topic.

"Just follow the ocean west road to the west after leaving here to get to Nor Harbor. We can't miss it."

"We'll have plenty more chances to see the ocean. Your journey will continue for as long as you want. It's all up to you. You've made it this far, haven't you?"

The huntress gave a nod just like she told her. It doesn't have to end when they find Flynn. If she wants to continue traveling, then so beat it. She's old enough to make her own decisions.

"That's true."

"Last one down's a rotten egg!" said Karol running off.

"You're gonna fall if you don't watch you" said the swordsman.

The boy was about to fall before Blake caught him.

"Try listening first before doing something that will get you hurt."

"Idiot" said Rita.

"Yuri, Blake?" Estelle smiled at the two" thank you."

* * *

The group climbed down the cliff after the sight seeing. They had to fight a couple of monsters more. Along with some Gattuson cub. Looks like there were still more of them. They were probably remaining members of the pack. But they were able to leave the woods. There was no sign of the Knights, anywhere. They were in the clear for the moment. Before leaving they found some camping gear. It was about to get dark and tey decided to stay in for the night. They'll be heading for Nor Harbor tomorrow morning. Though Estelle was hoping they don't miss Flynn again. Everyone had some food before going to bed. Karol, Estelle and Repede were already out like a light. Yuri volunteered to be the first watch. Blake noticed Rita was still up. The mage was reading her book, she was writing something. She looked to focus, maybe she didn't wanted to get interrupted. But the cat faunus still felt like it.

"You should get some rest. We'll be leaving first thing in the morning."

"I'll be fine. I'm too busy to get any rest, anyway."

"I can see that. Blastia researchers are always busy. You'd probably never fell asleep in the middle of the job, right?"

The girl gazed at her with a frown" I know you're being sarcastic. And no, I never fall asleep during important research."

"Like you were when we broke into your home. You were out like a log if we weren't too loud."

"You're still being sarcastic!" the mage glared with her cheeks red" cut it out! what's with you, anyway?"

"Why are you being so mean to Karol?" she went straight to the point" he hasn't done anything to earn your treatment."

"The brat is an idiot" it was her only reply.

"I wouldn't call him a brat. Sure, he's young and can be a scary cat sometimes" Blake never thought she will actually say it" but he has proven to be a valuable member of this group. He can fight and he's full of knowledge that we need. We'd be pretty lost without him."

"Okay, okay, I get it. You don't have to sugarcoated. Look, I will treat him whatever I feel like. Now can you go, I would like to be alone?"

"Sure" the raven haired girl got up knowing she won't be able to convince her otherwise, then she turned to her again" Rita?"

"What?" she sounded annoyed.

"You're not alone anymore."

"…..….."

"Hmph, whatever…." she muttered going back to her book.

* * *

Blake left the camp site, going ahead. Where Yuri stood watching for any monsters or Knights.

"You should be careful and not make the genius mage angry. Wouldn't want to have her as your enemy, Karol's already paying the price."

"I failed at my attempting in giving her a pep talk."

"I doubt those will work on her" he chuckled.

"It was worth the shot" the huntress got seated next to him.

"I can still stay up for another hour, you know?"

"I can wait."

"So, what will you do when you part ways with us?"

"Part ways?" she turned to him confused.

"Estelle's mainly traveling with us, because she wants to find Flynn. And you're traveling because you're looking for your friend. Once you find him, you'll leave."

"Well, I...I don't know. I want to help you find that core thief."

"And what will you do after? We capture him, I return the blastia core to the lower quarter, and then what?"

"You should be asking the same question? You only left the capital because you want to find this thief."

"I still haven't thought about it. This journey has taken me so far from Zaphias. It started to become like a crazy road trip."

"Same with me. I don't know what to do, after."

"This friend of yours…." started the swordsman but paused.

Blake turned to him, his expression was one of uncertainty. Why was he getting silent all of the sudden.

"Is he" close" to you?"

Amber eyes blinked. Is that why he got so silent. She obviously knew what he was referring to. It was an easy question to answer. Sun does has a thing for her and she has blushed and like his advances. But she was sure what she felt for the monkey faunus wasn't love. Maybe a crush, but that's it. Crushes don't last forever. Before coming to this world, love was the last thing on her mind. She only wanted to go home to her parents and relax while doing a lot of thinking. Boy, it sure turned into the craziest of rides in her entire life. Gazing at Yuri, he was very curious to know. She wasn't going to keep him waiting.

"Maybe."

It was a simple answer. But one, that the swordsman didn't like. The huntress saw him, he was looking unease, uncomfortable. Wait, was he jealous. That couldn't possibly be.

"Why are you asking?"

"Just, curious…."

"No…." she shook her head" stop it."

"What?"

"Whatever you're thinking, stop it already. Whatever you're feeling for me it's not worth it. Don't get any ideas."

"You're asking me, when you should be asking that question yourself."

The faunus was now confused, as a slight smirk spread his lips. She has come to hate that smirk, it makes her feel nervous.

"The fight with that monster earlier. You went over limit because I got poisoned. Now, I know better than anyone not to make you angry. But during that fight, you were very angry. Karol was ready to hightail it out of there when he saw you."

"I was angry because that monster was being a pain. And I wanted to get out of that place already."

"Denial."

"What?" she glared at him.

What will he know. She was right, this place was bringing the worse in her. He didn't understood her and it's not like he knows her his entire life. He was just making assumptions that are wrong. It got quiet all of the sudden. Yuri knew when it was time to call it a quits.

"I still can't believe you used to be a knight."

"Changing the topic? Okay, I can play that game. I used to be a Knight for only one month. Flynn and I went to Knight Academy at the same time and we graduated at the same time too. Poor me I got assigned in the same unit as him, my curse luck never ceases to amaze me."

Blake rolled her eyes always going around with his" bad luck". Not that they've had any good luck since breaking out of prison.

"Our unit was station in the town of Shizontania, we were part of the Niren Corps. We had two nice superiors, twin sisters that can probably read their minds. There were some good moments. Got in a bar fight and Flynn got involved too."

"That definitely sounds like you. But I'm guessing Flynn was forced to fight."

"Some drunk idiot punched him. Big mistake" he chuckled.

"You really are nothing but trouble" the huntress shook her head.

Suddenly, Yuri got serious. His eyes narrowed in anger, there was some sorrow in them. Blake didn't wanted him to tell her any bad memories he had during his time with the Knights.

"We served under Niren Fedrock, he was...A true Knight. The one person in all of them I can actually look up to. I wanted to be just like him."

The raven haired girl noticed his tone, full of admiration. He really respected this guy a lot.

"Sadly, not all moments were all cute and happy. Niren had a dog named Lambert as well as others in the unit, he was Repede's father. There was this incident, revolving aer and…Long story short, I was forced to kill him. I killed Lambert."

Amber eyes widened in pure shock.

"Back then, Repede was just a cub. He was really attached to me. Niren made me look after him saying it was my responsibility, I didn't had a problem with it. After what I did to Lambert I embraced my responsibility. I needed to take care of him since I was the one who took out his own dad. Then during an investigation to some ruins something happened to the Captain, he was gone. The one responsible for everything got exactly what he deserved" his eyes narrowed thinking of that mage.

"Yuri…." Blake wanted him to stop but she felt like she couldn't.

"I couldn't believe he was gone. He was so strong and brave. But then, I finally saw it. I realized that not all of the knights aren't nothing like him. Many are arrogant, selfish and all they care about is their status as nobles. Captain Niren wasn't a noble, he trained long and hard to become what he is today. Or at least, what he was. Knights are suppose to protect the innocent no matter what class they are. That's what he taught me. A real shame not all of them share the same vision…."

"That's why you left the Knights" the cat faunus lowered her head" you felt like you didn't belong there anymore."

She realized how important this Niren Fedrock is to the long haired swordsman. He was his inspiration to be a knight.

"At first, I became a Knight to do the right thing and help others. Niren knew I was a handful unlike Flynn. But he didn't care about my flaws or my lack of discipline. He didn't care how much trouble I will get into. He still saw me as one of his men. He accepted me for who I am, not caring if I wasn't perfect. And now, he's gone. Flynn, being the boy scout he is decided to stay, but you already know that. Though he has other reasons to stay as a knight. Personal ones. He told me he wants to honor his memory by continuing to do what the knights are good at. Helping people. I couldn't stay because, that's not really me. I help anyone poor, rich, I don't care. I don't care what I have to do to help them. How many laws I break, or how many times I go to prison for doing what's right. It's what I do. Someone has to, right?"

Blake finally understood Yuri. Why he does, what he does. Her cheeks were red as her heart pounded loudly. Was it because of his story. She had a feeling there was more to it than what the swordsman was letting on. Of course he wouldn't want to give all the details. The long haired swordsman gave a loud yawn.

"It wasn't your fault."

"…."

"What happened to Lambert. I'm sure you didn't meant to kill him. You were forced. Don't let it plague your mind with guilt. I'm sure Repede doesn't hold you responsible for it."

"I don't think he even knows his dad was murdered. He knows he's gone, but I doubt he knows his human partner killed him."

"You will be surprised. From what I can tell, Repede is smarter than he looks. I think deep down he knows. And he doesn't hate you. He cares for you."

"….."

"And whatever happened to Niren, I'm sure you're not responsible either."

"…..."

"_**Captain!" shouted Yuri in his Niren Corps Knight attire. **_

_**He reached out to the older man on the other side as the ruins were about to collapse any minute. It was too deep neither him, Flynn or anyone could reach their captain. Hisca was holding the unconscious body of her twin sister Chastel. Niren was able to saved her throwing her to them. She was in tears, in debt to the man. **_

"_**Take my hand!" **_

"_**We'll hold you!" one of the knights offered, they weren't planning of leaving their commander. **_

_**Yuri took a hammer that belongs to a guild member holding it out so it can reach the man" I've got you now! I...Damn!" **_

"_**It's useless. Go." **_

"_**Shut up! Just grab on, dammit!" **_

"_**I can't move anymore" Niren showed his wound, it was too deep for him to get up or even take a single step. **_

"_**We can fix that, now grab on!" **_

"_**Yuri…." started the captain.**_

"_**I can't reach him! Isn't there anything we can do?!"**_

"_**Yuri" the man was smiling even at this drastic moment" you understand, don't you? Save those you can." **_

"_**Take that!" he threw his bodhi blastia as the long haired swordsman caught it.**_

"_**Flynn, I entrust the others to you." **_

_**The blond knight stood shocked not knowing what to say.**_

"_**Become a good knight. Surpass your father." **_

Yuri was in deep thought. His eyes were on the bodhi blastia on his wrist that originally belongs to Niren. Blake was staring at him worried, she has never seen him this" sorrowful" before.

"_**No! Captain! Captain!" shouted Hisca in tears. **_

"_**Go." **_

"_**Farewell" said a guild member lowering his gaze. **_

_**The roof of the ruins finally collapsed as it fell on the older man. Everything was covered by the debris.**_

Of course Yuri understood, there was nothing he could do back then. If he had intervened he wouldn't have made it either. Niren wanted him to go on living and do what is right. Blake was still staring at him worried. This silence was really making her feel uncomfortable.

"Yuri…?"

"That's enough with the trip to memory lane. I'm going to sleep now. Don't forget to wake up Karol after your shift ends" he got up leaving.

"…."

"You know…." he stopped turning to her" you're the first person I've ever told about this. I always thought, I will keep it to myself. Never to share it with anyone. I thought it will be no one's business but my own. But I still did."

"...….."

"Let's keep this between us. As proof that we get along."

As he finally left the raven haired faunus' cheeks got red. She composed herself as he started her watch. But, after what he told her, it will be so hard to focus. Maybe she should tell him the truth about herself. In a way, he has earned it. Her focus shifted to the sky as she spotted something that shocked her. A white armored figured holding a menacing looking spear, riding a flying creature. Was it a dragon. It kept flying away until it was out of view.

"_Was that...The Dragon Rider?"_

* * *

**To be continued**

**-I wanted Sun to be the first person to meet Patty. She's so awesome. I'm so happy we finally get to hear her English voice, her voice fits her character so well. **

**-Yuri telling Blake the events of the First Strike movie. It's a big development moment in their relationship. It felt so right to me to reveal it in this chapter. That way Blake will think about it more and tell him the truth about herself. We'll see in the future.**

**-The artes Sun learned are the following:**

***Spiral (suggested by NoxObscurum) (can also be used in the air)- spinning his staff rapidly blocking attacks and using for offense. In can inflict stun by 5% after being used a 100 times it increases to 10%. **

***Ichi Ni San (suggested by NoxObscurum)- in nunchaku mode hitting with one spinning attack, then followed by two. Good for a combo. It can inflict paralysis by 5% after a 100 times it increases to 10%. **

***Violent Blast- using the shotgun feature of the nunchaku shoots a power blast. It can inflict critical damage by 5% after a 100 times it increases to 10%. **

**-Thank you to NoxObscurum for the suggestions. I still need more artes and arcane artes to use to activate their burst artes along with an elemental attribute. **

**-On another note we got new RWBY info from RTX2019 Austin Texas. New merchandise, mobile games, comics, books and of course volume 7 info. It will premiere on November 2. It will also have two new writers which I'm hoping they can fix the plot and the writing and no shipping crap. Volume 6 annoyed with the whole Bumblebee thing. Also Team RWBY has new outfits and I say it's about damn time. They look awesome and Blake has cut her hair, she's more beautiful now. I might give me an idea to cut her hair in this story lol. **

**-Replying to reviews:**

***TheEmeraldMage- always happy for your constant support. What I don't like about Bumblebee it's just so angsty, it wasn't just rushed but it will feel like an abusive relationship. Not to mention Yang has been so emoish. She hasn't said a single pin since v4. I don't like emo Yang it doesn't fit her character. I really hope RT fixes her character and the story even though it seems like it's too late. **

***Dracus- I will update my profile page so you can see the status of my current stories. **

***JustLuck- haven't seen much of cross tag battle, it's an awesome game. But it will be better if someone suggest burst artes that are fitted for her. **

**-I have added more challenge stories to my profile page. Here they are:**

****24\. Team RWBY plays Tales of Symphonia- following the canon events of the game, playing the four player battle system. Genre Action/Drama/Humor rated T.****

****25\. Team RWBY plays Tales of Vesperia- following the canon events of the game, playing the four player battle system. Genre Action/Drama/Humor rated T.****

****26\. Team RWBY plays Tales of Graces F- following the canon events of the game, playing the four player battle system. Genre Action/Drama/Humor rated T.****

****27\. Team RWBY plays Tales of Xillia- following the canon events of the game, playing the four player battle system. Genre Action/Drama/Humor rated T.****

****28\. Team RWBY plays Tales of Xillia 2- following the canon events of the game, playing the four player battle system. Genre Action/Drama/Humor rated T.****

****29\. Team RWBY plays Tales of Berseria- following the canon events of the game, playing the four player battle system. Genre Action/Drama/Humor rated T.****

**-****As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Capua Nor


	9. Capua Nor

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Bandai Namco.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 9 Capua Nor

(Location: Not that far from Nor Harbor Ilyccia continent Terca Lumireis)

As the first rays of the sun hit the landscape. The group packed up and ready to head out. Karol was feeling sleepy because he didn't got enough rest. During his night shift he was supposed to call on Rita, as she was next in line. But instead, the young guild member got burn by one of her fire balls. The mage had no intention of waking up. So the poor boy didn't had a choice but to do a few more hours. Until Yuri woke up and took over for him. But it wasn't enough to get the rest he needed. The group finally left Ehmead Hill crossing the other side. Blake frowned at Rita for what she did to the youth. Karol didn't deserved that. While Estelle argued that she wanted a shift too. It's not like she was useless in battle, on the contrary. She was very exceptional with her healing artes and offensive attacks. The first thing they will do when they reach Capua Nor, will be to rest on an inn.

Karol woke up wide when they faced monsters on the road. As expected when traveling places outside of a barrier. With everyone's strength and energy after facing the feral dog Gattuso, they were more than ready to take a group of monsters. There were more than they thought as they formed in encounter links. Rita and Estelle worked together as long range support, while the others fought close range. Blake has gotten used to battling together with this group. Yuri's brash combat style, Repede quick moves, Karol's slow but unpredictable patterns. And she was quicker than the blue dog with her semblance and artes. Once all the monsters were eliminated, they took a short break before resuming walking. The raven haired faunus noticed the long haired swordsman staring at her. He only smiled at her, and she didn't know what to do. Instead, her cheeks turned red while her heart was beating a little quicker than usual.

It was rude what she did. He just gave her a smile, as a sign of good work. And she didn't return it. Maybe, it had something to do with the swordsman telling her his time when he was a Knight. The huntress didn't know he's been through a lot. Traumatic experiences and a major loss. How he changed his view realizing being a knight wasn't for him. He chose to be a free spirit and do what's right without wearing armor and not representing the Empire. Breaking laws whenever he felt like it. But behind those actions, his intentions were true and just. Yuri was reckless and daring, not caring the consequences of his actions. But deep inside, he had a good heart. It was just like Hans said, his heart is in the right place. Blake knew and she admires him for it. But, there was something else she couldn't figure out. Turning back to the swordsman, she smiled at him. Returning the gesture, he smiled back again.

"_**You know...You're the first person I've ever told about this. I always thought, I will keep it to myself. Never to share it with anyone. But I still did." **_

His words were in her head. He sure did, he told her something personal. Something that he intended to keep for himself. Never to tell anyone. But he chose to tell her. Blake's cheeks got red again. Why would he do that, he didn't knew her that well. But traveling with him and the others was making her to get to know him more. The faunus mentally growled, why was she having this internal argument. She was thankful he told her something private from his life. But now, she was feeling bad. Not telling him something personal about her. That was the issue. Telling him, she was from another world will probably make him laugh. Not like she was obligated to say anything to the swordsman. It didn't felt right, she will think about it. Who knows how long she'll be traveling with him. This journey was starting to become quite long. Days, or even weeks.

A few more battles. When it wasn't monsters, there were bandits. Along with rogue mages. Nothing they could handle. Not that long, they were able to see a barrier in the distance. A city too obviously. The party finally made it to Nor Harbor. Now, let's hope Flynn was there and they didn't missed him again. For Estelle's sake. The pink haired girl was really in high hopes that she will see him here. They did notice a large gray cloud over the city. Looks like they were experiencing some bad weather. As expected, when they first arrived, they were hit by heavy rain. The group was having a hard time seeing clearly. This was supposed to be a port city, meaning most people rely on fishing. They won't have much luck with this rain though. Another thing they noticed, there wasn't many people around. The sight was as depressing as the weather. Not exactly what they were expecting.

"Man, the weather sure changed in a hurry."

"Let's find an inn before we get soaked" said Karol.

"Estelle, what is it?" Yuri turned to the pink haired girl.

"Oh, I-I just thought a harbor town would be more...lively than this."

Blake nodded. Cities with a harbor should have more people. Though it could be the rain. Nobody wants to stay outside and get soaked till they get a cold. Still, she had a bad feeling about this place.

"Yeah, this isn't exactly how I imagined it either…." followed the swordsman.

"But it feels like the kind of place that core thief you're looking for would hang out" said Rita.

"Dedecchi was heading for Torim Harbor."

"I'm sure the two are pretty similar."

"No way. It's only Nor Harbor that's scummy like this" said Karol.

"What do you mean?" asked the pink haired healer.

"Nor Harbor is...All because of the empire."

"I told you what would happen to that little brat if you didn't have our money."

The huntress's eyes narrowed. There were two men, one looking like a warrior and the other dressed as a noble. There was a man bend over like he was begging to the two. Next to him stood a woman who was on her knees. Just from a simple glance these men weren't good. They were belittling them and it has to do about money. Did the Empire has this city under their control. It only shows that everything Yuri says about them is true.

"Please, sir! Not that! Please give me back my son!" pleaded Teagle" with this awful weather the last few months, we haven't been able to launch the boats. Surely you realize sir, we can't pay our taxes like this."

"You'd better hurry up and capture that Rhybgaro beast then, shouldn't you? That's right. If you sell his horn, you'll never have to worry about taxes again. How many times do we have to tell you?" said arrogant noble man.

Both left the two while Blake was glaring daggers at those men. The man mentioned something about bringing his son back. Were they holding him as a hostage because he hasn't pay taxes. That was horrible. How could they do something like this. Kidnapping their own son. There's no way the Empire would go to this kind of low.

"Savages" said Rita and Blake couldn't agreed more with her.

"Is that the sort of scum you were talking about, Karol?" said Yuri.

"Yeah, the Empire's influence is really strong here. I heard things got even worse with the new magistrate. He's some imperial big shot who does whatever he wants."

Yep, that sounded like scum to the huntress. The kind of person that would only care for money and abuse his power and political position to oppress the citizens. Like increasing taxes and resorting to kidnapping until they can pay them. The cat faunus was starting to understand Yuri's point even more. Why he hates the Empire and thinks the whole system is corrupted. It was the same when they weren't doing anything to help the people of the lower quarter when the aquo blastia lost control, leaking water. None of the Knights did a thing to try and solve the problem. But then again, there were also blastia cores missing from the noble's street. According to the swordsman. The Empire's system was screw indeed.

"Which means there's no one to complaint to if his henchmen act like that" followed the mage.

"The people are completely defenseless. There's nothing they can do but to live under such harsh conditions" replied the faunus not sounding happy.

"But how can that be...?" Estelle was obviously clueless of the situation due to her isolation in the capital's castle.

Teagle knew what to do. It was that obvious. He once left the city to go after Rhygbaro but he got attacked by monsters before he could make it to the western region. He was in bed for hours before coming to. Kellas told him someone volunteered to go after the beast and it was inconsiderable. That person could be dead by now and it will be his fault. It was his son, so it should be him the one to go. The fisherman got up ready to leave.

"That's enough! You're hurt...You might even get yourself killed this time!" pleaded Kellas.

"But it's our son! If I don't go…."

He ran only to tripped by Yuri's foot. Blake noticed he did it on purpose to stop the man. She rolled her eyes but it was the right thing to do, sort of. Someone with no fighting experience to go after a monster wasn't a good idea.

"Oow...What are you trying to do?!"

"Oh, sorry about that. Didn't see you there."

"Yuri! My apologies sir, Let me take care of that" Estelle knelt down next to the man using her healing artes.

"B-but I...I can't afford this treatment…." Teagle was feeling better again, his minor injuries were gone.

"Don't you have something else to say?" said the swordsman.

"Huh?" followed Kellas.

"A thank you will be enough. And we don't charge for any healing treatment" said Blake.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm sorry thank you must kindly."

Yuri saw someone heading somewhere. Wearing a black cloak. Those guys have followed them here too. He took his chance the others were busy with the two citizens as he went to check it out.

"What's going on? Why are you in such a bad shape?" asked Estelle.

"We overheard. You guys are having trouble paying taxes" followed the huntress.

"Yes. I'm a fisherman but with the weather it's impossible to go out. My wife here owns an item shop but she doesn't have money to get the materials. Leaving her, without a job. Our wallets are pretty much empty."

"And what's this of your son being kidnapped?" followed the pink haired girl.

"They took him until we can pay the Magistrate. If we don't, they say our son might not make it."

"That's horrible!" Karol was shocked.

"Are they really willing to hurt a kid just because of money?" Rita was angry.

"They mentioned a Rhybgaro…." said the raven haired girl.

"Rhybgaro. It's a strong monster that resides somewhere west from here. They say it's horn is very valuable. Selling it will give us a lot of gald to pay all the taxes we have overdue."

"But neither of you don't look like you can't fight" said the healder.

"And neither of you have bodhi blastia either" followed the guild member.

"I have to do what is necessary to save our son…."

"Teagle already left the city once and he was hurt badly. Until someone came and saved him. Bringing him back here, I was able to treat him with what little we have. That young man was so kind" said Kellas.

"A young man? Is it Flynn?" Estelle smiled" he's a Knight. Was he the one who saved your husband?"

"No, he wasn't wearing any armor. I don't think he was a knight. But he was so considerate of our situation that he volunteered to find Rhybgaro and bring back its horn. Without any payment."

"So it's not Flynn…."

"Wow, someone volunteered without anything in return? That person must be amazing" said Karol.

Blake stood in thought for a moment" this might sound weird. But, by any chance this person. Did he had a long tail?"

Rita, Estelle and Karol all turned to her blinking. A person with a tail, that was weird and silly. But then again, she does have cat ears being covered by a white bow.

"A tail?" Kellas was a little dumbfounded at the question" no, he definitely didn't had one."

"_So it wasn't Sun after all. It will be so like him to do something crazy without thinking about it." _

"Hm, hey, where's Yuri?" the young guild member noticed the long haired swordsman was gone.

The huntress gazed at everywhere. There was no sign of him. Her bow twitched hearing the sounds of steel clashing. Yuri, he was in trouble. Blake ran off without a word as she went to where the noises were sounding closer. Amber eyes widened as she spotted the long haired swordsman fighting the men in black cloaks. They were here already. But, he wasn't fighting alone. There was a knight with short blond hair and blue eyes helping him. He definitely didn't looked like he was part of Leblanc's group, that was a relief. Together, they were able to defeat all of them.

"Heh, that was about to get ugly."

"All right…."

The cat faunus had a bad feeling. True it was when the blond knight was about to attack him. Using her semblance, Blake jumped to get ahead and blocked the attack with her weapon.

"Just in time" Yuri smiled at the raven haired girl.

"You must be Blake" said the knight" Yuri, I'm happy to see you're finally seeing the world outside of the barrier."

"Stop! We're not your enemies."

"Stand back, he's mine" the swordsman readied Second Star as he was clashing swords with the blond" so, be a little more happy then and stop pointing that thing at me."

"You know him?" somehow it didn't surprised the huntress if he was attacking him.

"Well I got a little less happy when I saw this!" he pointed with his sword to a wanted poster" your friend is also wanted."

"Let's get one thing straight. Blake has done nothing bad. I'm the one who dragged her into my problems. She's innocent, so lay off her."

"It doesn't matter, she has a wanted poster too. She's as dangerous as you."

Yuri glance at the poster and smiled" hey, it's up to ten thousand gald now. Nice. Blake, they raise yours too to five thousand."

"Only you will be proud of something like that" she frowned that he will take such as an achievement.

"I didn't think when you quit the Knights that you'd take up a life of crime" the blond knight sheathed his sword.

"A lot of things have happened, Flynn. It's not that simple."

"You're Flynn?" the huntress was taken back.

"I'm sorry that we have to meet like this. Blake, is it?"

"Yes. Blake Belladonna. You're the famous Flynn, Yuri and Estelle keep talking about."

"Estelle?" the blond blinked the name sounded very familiar.

"Can you pretend you didn't see us?"

"You're wasting your time. He's too much of a goody goody to let it pass. Are you going to turn us in?" asked Yuri.

"I should, a crime is still a crime. And you even got an innocent person involved into your activities."

"That's my fault, I'll take her punishment."

This shocked the raven haired girl. He was willing to do that for her.

"Good to see you're as stubborn as always, I...Uh-oh."

"Yuri, I saw Blake running over here. Is everything all…." Estelle paused when she saw the blond knight.

"Perfect timing" smirked the former knight.

"Flynn!" she rushed passed them hugging the knight" oh Flynn? Have you been hurt?"

"I-I'm fine. Um, Lady Estellise…."

"Should we be worried?" asked the huntress.

"Nah, she'll be fine."

"I was talking about Flynn."

He chuckled at her comment.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was just so happy to see you. I…."

"Please. This way."

He took her hand in a hurry leading to the inn.

"What? Ah, but...Flynn, there's something I need to tell you…!"

"Should we follow them?"

"Let Estelle enjoy her reunion. Let's go find Karol and Rita."

It didn't took them long to find them. The mage, guild member and Repede were all standing in the door to the inn. Blake thought Flynn would want Estelle to filled him in on everything that's happened since she left Zaphias castle. All the details so he can get updated on the situation. The pink haired girl will tell him everything to the part of Zagi entering his room trying to assassinate him, the Halure tree, to recent events at Ehmeand Hill.

"Some guy just dragged Estelle right by us…." said Karol.

"Are they both inside the inn?"

"Yep, so that other guy was Flynn, then?"

"Yeah, well…."

"You don't sound eager at all" commented Blake.

"After his little display earlier. I have every right not to" he was about to entered.

"You might not be able to get a word in edgewise if you went in now" spoke Rita.

"It seemed like they might be in there a while. Wanna burn time walking around town a bit?" said the guild member.

"Sure, okay?"

"Estelle is probably telling him everything that happened since we left the capital. It will take a while."

"Great, let her tell Flynn of my crimes. More reasons for him to attack me."

"You had it coming."

* * *

Blake had nothing to do, so she accompanied Yuri. While Karol, Rita and Repede decided to stay at the front of the inn. Their faces, they were sure bored. Specially the mage, if there's nothing to do that doesn't include finding or researching blastia, she'll get bore too easily. The two went through a stroll on the port city. Though it was hard with the rain. They were already wet. She might have the traits of a cat but she won't complain if she's soaked. Until she gets a cold. They saw more of the wanted posters. "Wanted! Vicious Fugitive At Large! Dressed in black with front buttons opened. Male long black hair! His nefarious partner is dressed in a white trench coat with black. Female Black Hair with cat ears on her head, she's a considered a Cat Burglar". Blake sweat dropped, about the cat burglar part. She was no burglar what's worse they revealed her faunus trait. Her bow was the only thing covering it up. Except they already have a physical description of her.

Yuri ignored the posters, still feeling happy his reward bounty was raised. They resumed walking around until reaching a straight path, resembling a bridge. At the end, stood a large house. It was bigger than any of the houses in the port town. In front of the main gate stood two guards. They weren't knights, more like mercenaries. Blake had a feeling that must be where this Magistrate lives. It was the kind of house a top shot would live in. Not to mention he would rely more on mercenaries than the actual Knights. Showing his "shady activities". Maybe the Empire wasn't aware of what he's been doing here. Forcing taxes, kidnapping. That's when they noticed somebody approaching the guarded gate. A young girl wearing a pirate's attire. Not the normal clothes someone would wear. At this rate, Blake wouldn't be surprised with what she has seen in this world so far.

The girl in the pirate outfit was about to enter the gate when she was caught by one of the guards. Like it was going to be that easy.

"Blimey!"

"What the hell is a brat like you doing trying to get in here?"

"Aw, don't throw a hissy fit. Have a bite of this and calm down" she showed him some food on a stick, but Blake thought they looked good.

"Get that outta my face. This isn't a place for kids."

"She needs help" said the faunus.

"And here I thought I was the trouble maker" said Yuri.

The guard threw the girl like she was a ball and it was the long haired swordsman who caught her. She kept staring at him with a happy face. Then, she dropped off.

"That sure is a rough way to treat a child."

The raven haired girl took a glance at her. She seemed to be around Rita's age, so she wasn't that young. But why barged in there like not expecting she was going to get in trouble.

"Who the hell are you? That brat's daddy or something?" said the other guard.

"You couldn't have gotten it more wrong" the huntress shook her head.

"Seriously? Do I look like the parent of a kid this big?"

"Time to try again!" said the pirate girl charging but she was met by the sharp tip of one of the guards' sword" whoops!"

"What is she trying to do?" said the cat faunus.

"Hey, hey, do you think really think it's okay to point a weapon at an unarmed kid?"

"I'm just teaching the brat a lesson about the consequences of breaking adult rules."

"Just cut it out, okay…."

"I think you should be saying that, to her too" said Blake.

Suddenly the girl threw something in the ground, creating a yellow smoke.

"What are you doing?!"

"N-now you've gone and done it!" said a guard while coughing.

Both ran to where the girl stood as Yuri was the first to grabbed her hand.

"Hold up. You've come this far and now you're just gonna run away?"

"Don't encourage her to make more trouble than she already is" scolded the faunus.

"Ya need to be prepared if you're going to grab a beautiful young lass' hand. Don't want to make your girlfriend jealous."

"I'm NOT his girlfriend!" Blake's cheeks got red.

"What are you talking about?" resumed the swordsman.

"Sorry. Now ain't the time. I'm pretty busy."

"What?"

"Farewell!"

The yellow smoke got thicker until it was all gone. There was no sign of the pirate girl anywhere.

"You brat! Get back here!"

"_Did she went inside?" _thought the huntress, pretty clever trick to sneaked in.

"Damn it...The hell was up with that kid? Hey, buddy you better get lost too."

"Yuri…." started the faunus as she looked at what the swordsman was holding.

"You gotta be kidding me…." he was holding a doll wearing the girl's pirate outfit.

"Friend of yours?"

"Never met her before. Come on, let's get back to the inn. Flynn and Estelle are probably done talking by now."

Blake gave a nod when she suddenly saw a piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up.

"_Did she dropped this?" _

"What's that?" asked the former Knight as they started walking back to the inn.

"I don't know. I think it must have belonged to that girl" the raven haired faunus started reading it.

**To do list: **

***Find treasure **

***Buy ingredients **

***Buy ammo**

***Sneak into the Magistrate's palace**

***Get a ship**

***Buy a new map**

***Return to the woods and help Sun**

"What?" the faunus stood shocked at the last part of the list.

"What's wrong?"

"No way…." she was still shocked reading it again" Yuri, that girl knows where my friend is."

"Tough luck to find out when she just disappeared. Do you know where she could have gone?"

"Maybe" she saw the sneaking into the Magistrate's palace that was crossed out.

"Do you want to go find her? I'll go back to the inn. I won't have a problem if you leave on your own."

"No, I think it's better if I go with you. There's nothing to worry about. He can look after himself."

"You sure?"

"I am" though she stood in thought thinking about the help part, what kind of trouble has the monkey faunus gotten into since they got separated.

The duo returned to the front of the inn as they reunited with Rita, Karol and Repede. They entered and the innkeeper told them they were in the first room to the left. Estelle and Flynn were seated on a small table. Looks like they have talked everything they needed to discuss.

"All finished?" asked Yuri.

The pink haired girl gave a nod.

"And we are done whispering secrets?"

"I've heard your story up to this point, Yuri. And also the reason for the bounty on your head" the blond knight got up from his seat.

"First off, I owe you my thanks for protecting her."

"Oh. I've been meaning to express my gratitude as well, Yuri. And Blake too" the healer gave a bow.

"Yes, Blake" Flynn turned to the huntress" lady Estellise also told me about you. She vouched that you're innocent on the crimes you're been accused off. However, there's nothing I can do regarding the wanted posters. Unless, I talk to the Commandant."

"Thanks. It's good to know not all the Knights are after us" she smiled.

"As for me, I was already out searching for that blastia thief. Estelle was looking for you, so I decided to bring her along for the ride. Not like I had a choice. She would have tag along anyway even if I refused."

"And that's where we have a problem" said the blond knight.

The faunus didn't know why. She hoped this doesn't get ugly. They already have a knight supporting them and not seeing them as criminals. At least to her. Yuri, was another story.

"Hm?" the swordsman had a feeling this was going to happen, he wasn't surprised.

"Regardless of the circumstances, the Imperial law cannot allow the obstruction of officers jail breaking, and trespassing."

Boy Yuri wasn't kidding, he really is by the book. Or a boy scout as the former Knight referred him. The raven haired girl remained calm. She didn't wanted to go back to jail.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I told him everything" said Estelle.

"Don't be sorry, I mean I did all that stuff. Except Blake, she's innocent."

The faunus stood in thought. That may be true but she still chose to travel with the long haired swordsman and kept getting into trouble. All because she wants to find Sun and explore more of this new world. She would have been better off if she was traveling on her own. But then again, being all alone in an unknown world wasn't a good idea. Chances that she will get lost are very high.

"Then I assume you are prepare to receive the punishment your actions deserve" resumed Flynn.

"Flynn?!" said the pink haired healer.

"Do whatever you like, but just listen a minute, will you?"

"So you can tell me how it was all done in order to get back the lower quarter's blastia core? That's what you wanted to say, right?" he read his mind.

Blake wanted to argue. The situation was more complicated than that. It wasn't just about the blastia core of the lower quarter. There was the situation about this city. The strange weather, the way the people were being treated, the crazy taxes, and kidnapping until they afford to pay. Whoever is this Magistrate, he was clearly abusing the law. If Yuri was planning to go down, then she will make sure he doesn't go alone. The swordsman was willing to pay for his crimes, but real scum deserves to be punished.

The door suddenly opened as two people entered the room. One was a young woman, wearing the same knight attire as the blond with short brown hair, on the right it was tied by a braid. The other was a short boy, looking around Rita's age. Wearing the attire similar to the people from Aspio, so he was probably a mage too with yellow greenish hair, glasses and brown eyes. He had a gold staff on his back confirming that he was indeed a mage.

"Sir Flynn, I have news...W-what is Rita doing here?!" the young mage turned to the girl shocked, then he glared pointing to her" I heard you refused an Imperial request for assistance. Do you think it's all right for a mage employed by the Empire to simply abandon her obligations?"

"Who's that?" asked Yuri.

"Got me…." the mage girl was obviously being sarcastic.

Blake only shook her head. Can they act serious for once. They were in the presence of Knights that can have them arrested if they wanted to. Heck, they have the wanted posters, giving them the right to apprehend them.

"Humph, whatever. It's not like I care about you either" he didn't care of her attitude.

The female knight accompanying the short mage has suddenly glared at Yuri and Blake. The cat faunus had no idea why the sudden treatment. Oh wait, they were supposed to be wanted criminals. It should be obvious. However, her glare was stronger towards the long haired swordsman. This really got the huntress' attention. There could be some bad blood here. Maybe worse than the one Leblanc and his knights have with him. Looks like wherever they go, Yuri will cause nothing but trouble. Could his curse luck he keeps mentioning be true. Well, this wouldn't be happening if he wasn't always looking for trouble, breaking the law.

"I'll make the introductions. This is my second in command, Sodia."

The female knight removed her glare as she bowed to the two. At least she was able to make a friendly gesture.

"This is Witcher, a mage who offered his assistance at the laboratory in Aspio. This is my…."

"You two! Sir, these are the criminals from the wanted posters!" Sodia was able to recognized them.

Blake sighed while rubbing her forehead. She was able to tell from those horrible drawings. Neither of them looked like that, not even by a long shot.

The female knight immediately unsheathed her sword.

"At ease, Sodia! He is a friend of mine and Blake is innocent of her crimes. I have Lady Estellise as an alibi." explained the blond.

And not that long ago, he was scolding Yuri for his illegal actions. Was he being a hypocrite or he hasn't made up his mind yet. Whether he should defend his childhood friend or not.

"What?! But sir, both of them are wanted!"

"I've just heard his story. While he is guilty of minor crimes, the warrant for his arrest contains false accusations."

Minor crimes, that was an understatement. Forget it, Blake chose to ignore it. If it means both will be safe from being arrested for the time being.

"Later. I will return him to the capital and explain the situation. And he will receive his due punishment. As for Blake, like I said, she's innocent and with Lady's Estellise statement. She's safe from any treatment by the law."

Sodia sheathed her sword back" my...My mistake. Sir, Witcher let's have your report."

"So, we're done here?" asked Rita.

"I believe the ongoing rain and win are being caused by a blastia."

Blake's eyes widened in realization. That will explained why it has been raining for months, according to Teagle. This kind of weather wasn't normal, now she knew why. And why did she suddenly got a feeling that this blastia could be somehow connected with the Magistrate. If he's controlling the weather in this city, then he's doing all of this on purpose. So fishers like Teagle can't work and gain money to pay their taxes. Leaving him with no choice but to risk his life to go after a wild monster. This all sounded like one sick and twisted game. How many have attended to go after Rhygbaro and didn't make it. Or how many children were captured. There was a real criminal right under their noses and there were Knights here, and they weren't doing a damn thing. But Flynn was different just like Yuri said. He will find out the truth. That's what she was hoping.

"The weather in this season is unpredictable, but this does not explain why it worsens whenever boats left the port" resumed the short mage.

"_Bastard, this is all part of his plan. To make sure no one pays his crazy taxes" _the huntress tightened her fists.

"We also have testimony that something like a blastia core was carried into Magistrate Ragou's residence" added Sodia.

Well that explains a lot. So someone handed the Magistrate a core for his blastia to control the weather. Maybe, it was the same thief that stole the core of the lower quarter. The cat faunus stood in thought, could there be a connection between these group of thieves and the Magistrate. That means, the Empire was probably in league with them. This system was truly corrupted just like Yuri said.

"I've never heard anything about a blastia that controlled the weather" said Rita.

"Not your average blastia, then" replied the raven haired girl.

"Yeah, nothing like that has ever been excavated...Wait, the aque blastia, the ruins…It couldn't be…."

"So his lordship, the magistrate, is using a blastia to control the weather" said Yuri.

"It appears that way, though we can't yet say for certain. The harbor has been closed due to weather. Any ship that leaves is fired on for disobeying the ordinance" said the female knight.

"How convenient" muttered Blake.

"So much for crossing over to Torim…." said the long haired swordsman.

"Those aren't the only rumors surrounding the magistrate. He's released a monsters known as Rhybgaro into the wild, and amuses himself by forcing those who can't pay their taxes to hunt it" said Flynn.

"_I knew it!" _the faunus' amber eyes narrowed, she was right all along_" the magistrate is using the weather blastia to control the city, making the innocent people to play his sick game. I bet he could care less if they manage to pay him the taxes. It's all about fun and games for him even if those people lose their lives in the process. What a despicable person." _

"He claims he will pardon their taxes if they can manage to capture the beast" resumed the blond knight.

Blake wanted to call BS on that. She hasn't even met the man in person and she could already tell he was wicked to the core. He won't pardon anything. If by some miracle they take down Rhygbaro, he might find another monster and release it. Repeating the same sick game. How can the Empire have such a demented man in their system.

"How cruel…." Estelle agreed with the faunus.

"That injured couple we met near the entrance must be two of his victims" said Rita.

"And their child…." followed Karol.

"What? What happened to their child?" this must be new to Flynn.

"Forget about it" said the former knight.

"No, he needs to know" Blake faced the blond" we believe the magistrate kidnapped Teagle and Kellas's son until they can pay their taxes. Teagle attended to go and find Rhybgaro, but at his current condition, he will only get himself killed. We managed to stop him. But, who knows how long before he makes another attempt."

"I see….I will investigate on the matter" the knight stood in thought" thank you for letting me know."

"Well, it's been a hell of a day for us and we're tired. Let's just stay at this inn for the night" Yuri left the room.

"Also...We can't forget about a certain" missing person"…." said Sodia.

"Missing person?" said Estelle.

The amber eyed girl didn't wanted to know. Yuri was right, it's been one heck of a night. Better spend the night and rest before making their next move. She followed leaving the room.

Blake found Yuri on the counter giving the inn keeper the amount of gald to stay the night.

"Why didn't you tell Flynn about the kidnapping?"

"Didn't felt like it."

"Yuri, I'm serious" her gazed said it all.

"Because there's not much he can do."

"You said he's different."

"He is, and he will do something about it. But, you can't expect him to barge in to the magistrate's place demanding to know where's the missing kid. That's not how the Knights do things. They need an Imperial search warrant first. To do that, he needs to send a letter to the capital requesting it. Then wait, until he gets a reply whether it gets accepted or denied. That will take days, or weeks."

"Time we don't have" she sighed.

"Right. For now let's just get some rest before we get into another mess."

"I think we should go after this Rhybgaro first before paying the magistrate a visit. If we beat it and take its horn, we won't have to worry about Teagle or someone else attempting to do something crazy for the sake of the magistrate's sick game."

"Now, you're thinking like me" he smiled.

"I won't take that as a compliment" she sweat dropped.

"I will" he smirked.

"They also mentioned something about a missing person."

"If it's knight business, then it's not our concern."

* * *

The next day everyone gathered outside of the inn. No surprise, it was still raining.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Karol.

"I'm going to go see Magistrate Ragou" said Estelle.

"What? We'll get turned away at the gate if we try to go there. Even a noble woman like you would have no chance getting in" said the guild member.

"And with the barricade placed. We can't cross over to Torim Harbor. And that thief Dedecchi along with that one-eyed giant, are both on the other side of the water" said Yuri.

"Let's stop blabbing about it and just go, why don't we?" followed Rita.

"I have a better plan. They won't let us in to the magistrate's place, fine. We'll go with Blake's plan then."

"Which is?" said the mage girl.

"We'll find Rhybgaro and bring back its horn. I bet that will get the magistrate's attention. No more people going after it."

"That's a good plan. But I heard Rhybgaro is a strong monster."

"You're not scared aren't you Captain Karol?" smirked the swordsman.

"N-No! I'm just saying it's no ordinary monster…."

"I spoke to Kellas before coming here. She said Rhybgaro should be west from here" said the huntress.

"West?" the young boy stood in thought" if I'm not mistaken, there should be some woods around that area."

"The perfect place for a wild monster to be hiding" replied the long haired swordsman.

"Even better, the Rhybgaro comes out of hiding when it's raining! Out of all the monsters I know, it's the only one that will come out in the rain" said the guild member.

"Woods?" the raven haired faunus stood shocked, taking out the pirate girl's list.

***Return to the woods and help Sun**

"_Could Sun be there? Wait...Don't tell me he went after Rhybgaro? That's something he would do."_

* * *

On their way out of the port city, the group ran into Flynn. The blond knight warned Yuri not to get reckless. Blake rolled her eyes, it was a little too late for that. Ever since meeting him it's been one reckless thing after another. Though his intentions are good, they have gotten him into a lot of trouble. With having a wanted poster and a bounty. The former knight left without another word while the others went ahead. The huntress was able to hear a conversation between Estelle and the blond. He asked her what was it like to be free, outside of the castle. She was happy but she felt like she has a responsibility to do. This made the faunus happy, Flynn really cares for her. Looks like asking him why the pink haired girl was kept in the castle was out of the question. Maybe he doesn't know. But that wasn't important now, they have a job to do. Find the Rhybgaro monster.

The cat faunus was sure Sun has to be in the west woods. Though Kellas said the person that volunteered to go after the creature didn't had a tail, she was sure it was him. He must have hidden it just like she was her feline ears with the white bow. It was strange. The monkey faunus wasn't the kind of person to hide his faunus trait. He could care less what others would think. But this was a new world, he might have reconsidered to hide it. Point is, if he was here, she will find him. The party has encountered monsters on their way to the western woods. Nothing they could handle. On encounter links they were more of them, but they were strong enough. Numbers are nothing to them. Blake realized how important is to have a bodhi blastia. It was made her stronger, learning artes, the over limit and who knows how many of the techniques she will learn in the long run.

As the party went further and fought through more monsters. Something caught their ears. Blake and Repede were alert, the sounds in the distance. It sounded like a monster as it was in a struggle. Someone was probably fighting it. The cat faunus and blue dog went ahead of the others to check out the source. The huntress knew it has to be Sun. He volunteered to take out Rhybgaro, meaning he arrived at Nor Harbor earlier than the group. As they arrived at a clearing there stood a creature, resembling a horse. It had a large horn. No doubt, this was the Rhibgaro monster. And as expected, it wasn't alone. The faunus couldn't believe it as a smile spread her lips. Sun was facing the creature with his staff out. He hasn't noticed her yet. The others arrived shortly. They were glad to have finally found their target. It has saved them time to help Teagle and Kellas and get an audience with the Magistrate. They also noticed the person that was fighting the monster. With a long tail that resembles a monkey.

"This Rhygbaro!" said Karol.

"Stand back!" said the monkey faunus" this thing is out of control. It will charge in without warning!"

"Sun!"

The faunus stood shocked at the familiar voice, turning to see his missing friend" no way...Blake...Blake! You're here!"

"Later, we have to stop this thing first!" she and the others got in front of the horse type monster.

"Don't leave me out of it."

**(Music" Furnace of War" from the Tales of Vesperia original soundtrack)**

Just as Sun said, the Rhybgaro was wild, charging at the group with strong kicks. Yuri, Karol, Repede, Sun and Blake a back step with Estelle and Rita casting long range artes. The creature seemed to have lost its mind, attacking at all directions. The cat faunus had an idea why. It may be a monster, but it was still an animal. If it belonged to the magistrate then that means, the man must have mistreated it. Abusing it, or lacking feeding it. Anyone would go mad. She couldn't imagine Teagle or any person that doesn't have a bodhi blastia to take it on. They would never stand a chance. That was the point, that they would all die fighting it. The magistrate knows, that's why he unleashed it. And speaking of bodhi blastia, she noticed Sun had one on his right wrist similar to Yuri's. It didn't surprised her if the monkey faunus have been doing some traveling on his own in this world, just like her.

Part of her didn't wanted to kill it. But they didn't had a choice. True, it may be strong but it was outnumbered. The group used all kinds of teamwork with combos that were very effective against the horse type monster. It wasn't necessary to take its life if all they need is the horn. Blake noticed Sun has using some new moves. It has to be artes, he also learned them. She also showed him some of her artes. It wasn't that long until Rhybgaro fell to the ground. It was still breathing, so it wasn't dead. But this will be the best time to remove the horn before it recovers. After the beating it got, it was hard to tell if it will wake up. Still, they shouldn't risk it.

**(Music end)**

Yuri sheathed Second Star, glad that was over. Then the sight of Blake hugging her friend came to his view. She was so happy to see him again. The swordsman chose to ignore it, turning the other way. Why did it make him so uncomfortable. She finally reunited with him so, there was no other reason to continue traveling with the group.

"I'm glad that you're okay" the raven haired girl broke the hug smiling.

"Me too. You've been through a lot too, huh?"

"You have no idea. Have you've been here this entire time?"

"I've been for a while. It took me so long to find this monster. But I kept myself entertain fighting other monsters. Got strong too."

"I can see that" she nodded turning to the others" everyone, this is Sun, my friend."

"Estelle, Karol, Rita, my partner Repede and I'm Yuri."

"Nice to meet you all!" he smiled giving a wave at the group.

"Whoa, check it out. He has a tail!" Karol was shocked.

"He really does have a tail" followed Estelle.

"I know, pretty cool, right?" the monkey faunus was happy at their reaction not like others that will glare at him for having it.

"Aren't we in a hurry?" asked Rita while tapping her right foot she could care less about the guy with a monkey tail.

"Yeah" Yuri unsheathed his sword at the unconscious monster.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Blake got alarmed.

The long haired swordsman has cut the horn of the horse type creature instead, taking it instead of finishing it off. Shortly the Rhybgaro got back up and ran off.

"We only need the horn. That's all the evidence needed to get the magistrate's attention"

"That's true" said the guild member, though he was planning to take the monster back to the port city.

Blake smiled at his decision. She saw the scars and bruises it had. Just as she thought, the magistrate has abused the poor creature to the point it went mad. Now that they have the horn, it can finally be free.

"It's not like you to show pity to a monster" pointed the mage.

"It wasn't it's fault, if it was attacked by people or by it's own owner. Sometimes, people can be worse than monsters themselves" said the huntress.

"I'm glad it got away. Maybe it will finally be left alone" followed Sun.

"Let's head back" said the former Knight.

As the group started walking back to Capua Nor. Blake and Sun were far behind them catching up. Each said their piece since they were separated by that whirlpool that took the ship. However, the monkey faunus didn't mentioned the part of meeting Judith and Ba'ul. He promised the Krytian he wasn't going to say anything about or her mission. Even if it means keeping it a secret from one of his own friends. Neither noticed that Yuri was watching them, from the corner of his eye.

"I'm surprised you made it this far on your own."

"Are you kidding? You had it worse than me. Getting thrown into jail, breaking out, becoming a wanted criminal, fighting Knights, creepy people, monsters, ruins. I'd say you had a better adventure than I could ever imagined."

"Being wanted by the Knights isn't exactly my idea of adventure" the cat faunus sighed.

"So, how'd you holding up" he whispered making sure the other didn't hear.

"About all of this?" she whispered.

"Yeah, but most of all. This, world...At first I thought I was going crazy until I realize, it was all real."

"You ain't the only one. When I found out I was in a different world, I couldn't come to terms with it. It was like a dream, nothing but an illusion. I still find it hard to believe that we're no longer in Remnant. The two of us, stranded in another world."

"I've been trying to search for the captain and his crew, along with the people on the ship. Haven't been successful yet."

"Same with me. I thought I wasn't going to get a lead on you, until now."

"If we keep traveling, we might be able to find them."

Blake nodded as they resumed walking with the others. Yuri watched everything and it bugged him when they started whispering. He couldn't hear anything. Better not to pay attention anymore and just keep focusing on the road ahead. They could be facing monsters again on the way back to Nor Harbor. Estelle noticed the swordsman gazing at the raven haired girl talking to their new friend and member. She thought it wasn't her business, but Yuri was her friend.

When they returned to Capua Nor. They saw Teagle and Kellas. The fisherman was willing to go again after Rhybgaro even if he was healed. He was being pretty stubborn. But he was doing this for his son. Yuri saw the couple while gazing at the golden horn.

"Wait! You can't go out again after that girl went through the trouble of healing your wounds!"

The man said nothing as he was holding a sword. Sun was about to interject before Blake stopped him, she knew what he was going to do. She has gotten to know him better during this journey. Yuri has read the monkey faunus' mind as he walked over to the fisherman.

"Where are you off to with that dangerous weapon?"

"That's no business of yours. I can't have you sticking your nose into my affairs just because you're curious!"

In return the long haired swordsman threw the horn right in front of him. Teagle gasped at the sight.

"Th-This is…?!"

"Sorry for stealing your thunder back at the inn. Maybe this will make it up to you."

Kellas ran to her husband while staring at the golden horn in shock.

"I helped too!" said Sun.

"It's you! I' so glad that you're all right. Thank you so much!" Kellas smiled at the blond faunus.

"It was nothing. Now, you guys don't have to worry about those stinky taxes" said the monkey faunus.

"Thank you…Thank you…." Teagle was in tears.

"You did the right thing" Blake smiled at the swordsman.

"I was getting tired of seeing the poor man going back at it. Without Estelle's healing artes, he might have never gotten another chance to go out of the city."

She nodded following him back to the inn. Maybe to check on Flynn.

"Hold up! You're just going to give it to them?!" Karol was shocked.

"It's a small price to pay if it saves a child's life."

"You were planning on doing this, from the beginning, weren't you?" said Estelle.

"Nope, it just came to me" he waved his hand.

Blake rolled his eyes not believing him. Of course he was planning on doing this. But what to do with the magistrate. The horn was their ticket of meeting him. They will have to think of another way.

"You do realize you just gave away our gift for the magistrate right? Now what'll we do?" asked Rita bringing the huntress' point.

"No worries, we'll just find some other way to get to the magistrate's place."

"Why don't we break in?"

Everyone turned to Sun.

"Let's break into his home. It won't be so hard."

"No" Blake frowned at him.

"What? You guys already have wanted posters, pretty ugly too. One more crime you make won't hurt."

"You know, he does have a point" Yuri stood in thought.

"Don't. The last thing I want is for you to get ideas from him. I'm done with increasing the crime list. Let's do this, the right way."

"Breaking into the place isn't the right way?" the swordsman and the monkey faunus said in unison.

"_I'm doom…." _the raven haired girl sighed.

"Shall we see how Flynn's doing, then?" said Estelle.

"Yeah, maybe he's gotten into Ragou's palace already and set things straight!" said the young guild member.

"Yeah, that sure would be nice…." Yuri was going to lift his hopes since he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"It's worth the shot" replied the huntress.

"Let's go pay a visit to the inn" said the pink haired healer.

* * *

The party returned to the inn going back to the room where the blond knight was currently staying. There he stood with Sodia and Witcher.

"You're looking chipper as always, Flynn."

"I've got a lot on my mind, Yuri. Not that you'd know what's that like."

"Hmph…."

"Managed to go out and get your bounty raised even higher?"

"I thought you went to the magistrate's place" the swordsman ignored his question.

"I went. Along with a search warrant from the blastia research lab. Since a search warrant from the capital takes too long."

"Ah, so you were able to go inside and look around."

"No...The Magistrate refused us entry."

"Why?!" asked Karol.

"He even tried to provoke us. "If you really think I have a blastia, try to bust your in", he said" followed Witcher.

"And you guys didn't went in?" Sun was baffled while Blake elbowed him on the side.

"We can't" said the blond knight.

"He knows we don't have the jurisdiction to do that—he's just making a mockery of us!" Sodia wasn't happy.

"Well, isn't he right?" said the long haired swordsman.

"What did you say?!" the female knight glared at him about to charged at him, but Witcher stopped her.

"Provoking them too, isn't going to help" Blake muttered to him.

"Yuri, whose side are you on?" said the guild member.

"It's not a matter of whose side I'm on. If you think you're right, you should force your way inside."

Sun nodded that's exactly what he was planning from the start.

"No, it's a trap" said Flynn" Ragou wants the Imperial Guard to make a mistake so he can use it as an excuse to increase the authority of the Council. If we go in now, he'll hide the evidence and feign innocence."

The cat faunus couldn't believe it. This Ragou was truly despicable. Abusing his power and status. And there was nothing the Knights can do. Sun's plan seems to be the only choice they have at the moment. They needed to find that weather blastia and deactivate it.

"Is Magistrate Ragou on the Council as well?" asked Estelle.

"Yes" replied the blond knight.

The amber eyed girl wasn't surprised. Of course he will be a member of the Council. More power means, he can't do anything he wants and get away with it. He can continue doing his dirty schemes and no one will persecute him for any kind of crimes he makes.

"The Imperial Knights and the Council are both essential organizations that support the Empire. But Ragou seems to have forgotten this fact."

"So in short, we're not dealing with your everyday magistrate here. Well, have you got a plan for what you're doing next?" said Yuri.

Flynn stood silent.

"What, you're out of ideas?"

"If there were some sort of disturbance inside the palace, the Imperial Knights would be able to move under the pretense of emergency prerogative" said Witcher.

"Ah, yes..." The Imperial Knights may employ emergency prerogative to intervene in emergency situations regardless of jurisdiction" said the pink haired girl remembering her knowledge.

"How are you planning to do that?" Blake was really hoping they have a plan.

"We don't. As things stands now. There's nothing we can do" said the blond knight.

The raven haired faunus wanted to give the biggest sigh ever. The Knights weren't going to do a thing, leaving them to do the dirty work.

"Of course! So if a thief snuck in and caused a ruckus that'd be enough?"

The huntress wanted to bang her head to a wall. Because Yuri was already planning of doing that. Nothing she will say to him, will change his mind. There goes doing the right thing or doing things" by the book". Time to add another crime to the list. Turning to Sun, he was more than happy to do it. Because they were planning of following his plan.

"Yuri, I know you want to help, but…." Flynn was reading his mind knowing what he was planning.

"But I shouldn't do anything reckless, right?"

"_He's always reckless" _sweat dropped the cat faunus.

"I'm going to go patrol the town. I've just received a tip that a fugitive with a warrant out for his arrest is trying to get into the magistrate's palace."

Sun got closer to the swordsman" we're breaking in, right?"

"You bet."

Blake sighed in return.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Sun has officially joined the group but what about Judith?**

**-Replying to reviews:**

***CT7567Rules- I know and I'm hoping those two new writers will help Miles and Kerry make a decent plot because right now it sucks. And I'm hoping we don't get Bumblebee shove in our throats. Give it the Renora treatment until Sun comes back to the picture so they can tease going back forth with Black Sun and Bumblebee. Let the shippers go mad I don't care. **

***TheEmeraldMage- always happy to know your love and support for the story. Yeah I already know of Qrow's new VA Jason its his name. He's well known for voicing Hei in the anime Darker than Black (which I haven't seen yet lol). As for Blake's haircut, maybe I might give it a Tales of the Abyss sense. Luke cut his hair as a way atone for his mistakes and make himself become a better person. A brand new start in his life. **

**-****As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: The weather blastia


	10. The weather blastia

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Bandai Namco.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 10 The weather blastia

(Location: The Port Town Capua Nor Ilyccia continent Terca Lumireis)

Blake mentally sighed because she got tired of sighing for real. Things weren't that bad, for the most part. The group made it to Nor Harbor, found out how horrible the Empire treats its people here. Forcing civilians to go outside of the barrier and hunt down a strong monster in exchange so they can pay the crazy amount of taxes. Naturally, Yuri didn't thought it twice in going after the creature. It was a kind gesture for Teagle and his wife Kellas since the rule of the port city, the magister has their son captive. Good news, they found Rhybgaro and also Sun. The cat faunus was so relief to finally find her friend after a half long journey. Together with the monkey faunus they took down the horse type monster and cut off its horn. The one thing that is very valuable. Now originally, the plan was to use the horn as a way to get an audience with the magister. But Yuri had other plans as he handed the horn to Teagle so they can fix their financial situation.

Again it was another kind gesture from the long haired swordsman. But it put the group in a tight spot. How were they planning to have an audience with the Imperial representative of the city now. After talking to Flynn and his followers, they found the answer. This is where Blake mentally sighed again. If they can create a commotion inside the Magister's home, the Knights will mandatory investigate the cause as part of their protocols. That was a good thing, in a way. Things weren't that bad. Until Yuri decided they should be the ones to create the commotion. The raven haired faunus didn't like it. So, here they were, about to commit another crime as they were going to break into the palace. The other didn't had a problem with it, Estelle admit it wasn't good but she wanted to help the people of Capua Nor. And Sun was more than happy to break into the place.

So basically, she was the only one who has objections with the swordsman's plan. She knew he was doing it for the right reasons. But it meant, another crime added to their list. That will mean, their wanted money will increase. That will be a great thing for the former Knight, but not her. They will be constantly hunted by Leblanc and his tweedles for who knows how long. Running from the law, while helping people and causing more mischief. More trouble for them. Flynn might end up going after them remembering how he went after Yuri after what it was supposed to be a friendly reunion. Though the blond knight stopped his attacks, knowing he will need his long time friend's help with this one. Blake and the others arrived at the front of the palace. They went to a corner, hiding from the guards. What member of a council would hire mercenaries instead of having Knights. It gave the party enough reasons this magister was up to no good.

The amber eyes faunus has seen it herself. Raising taxes, treating the people like slaves, sorting to kidnapping, forcing them to fight when the didn't even had a bodhi blastia. They were just people, having businesses like fishing, shops. They didn't had a clue about combat. Blake knew she already hated this magister and it was the same with Sun. He has also seen unfairness and mistreatment these people were getting. Not to mention he knew the weather was not normal. The monkey faunus believes he might get his answer entering the house of this mad man. Maybe, finding the Hermes blastia Judith is searching for. Of course he hasn't told a single soul about her and her intentions to destroy those kinds of blastia. The rain kept pouring as everyone has gotten soaked, after leaving the inn. Yuri has taken a small glance seeing the same two guards from the last time.

"This place seems to get bigger every time I look at it. Are members of the council that important?" said Karol.

Guess that kind of question, should be expected from someone who is a member of a guild. The others found out those that joined guilds have thrown away their citizenship as members of the Empire. And therefore, they aren't worth protecting. In fact, they will be treated as if they were criminals just for having different beliefs. This world wasn't as different as Remnant. Sun knew that too from Judith. The gap between nobles and the poor, and the Empire and the Guilds. Not a perfect world after all. At least there weren't groups like the White Fang around. That was a good thing about this world.

"The Council is a body of nobles which aids in the political administration of the empire" and obviously Estelle has to be the one to give the explanation, being a noble and full of knowledge herself.

"Which means they basically represent the empire's interest" said Rita.

"Huh, you don't say?" said the young guild member.

"They have power, we get it" replied Sun.

"But using that power for the wrong reasons…." muttered Blake.

"It's a big mistake" replied Yuri his eyes narrowing in anger.

"Are doing this, or not?" asked the monkey faunus.

"And how exactly are we going to get inside?" said the mage.

"Shall we see if there's a back entrance?" asked the pink haired girl.

"I could probably go and scout ahead. See, if the entire palace in all directions" said the raven haired faunus."

"Sounds like a good plan" said Yuri.

"Tough luck. Place is surrounded by a wall, and there's no gettin' inside unless ya can clear it."

The group turned to the new voice. Turning around they saw a shady looking man with a purple trench coat, pink buttoned shirt, with black pants and black boots. He seemed to be holding something in his left hand. It was hard to tell. Blake and Yuri were stunned to see that it was the same man they met back at the Zaphias prison area. Same one that was taken by that silver haired knight. And same one, who gave them the hint of the Goddess statue to escape the castle. They were all surprised, someone was able to sneaked up on them so easily without them sensing someone getting close to them. Sun and Blake could tell this guy was more than he was letting on. Yuri was probably thinking the same thing. Specially since it was the Commandant of the Knights that got him out of jail. He must be someone important to catch his attention. The strange just gave them a friendly wave as they sweat dropped in response.

Estelle gasped with his sudden appearance as she was about to opened her mouth. The man just shushed her quickly.

"Ya won't last long if ya go screamin' in a spot like this, yer fair ladyship."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Whadyya mean? Me, the kid, and cutie there are old friends, right pal?"

Everyone turned to Yuri and Blake. The cat faunus mentally sighed, at least he didn't call her kitty. How she hated the nickname so much.

"What are you looking at? I barely know this guy" the long haired swordsman shrugged his arm.

"We did met him when we were at prison" said the huntress.

"See. The sexy cat girl remembers a hunk like little old' me."

"Hardly" she got annoyed by his nickname for her" we didn't even talk."

"We're talkin' now" he grinned" didn't catch yer name. But I do know of you Mr. Yuri Lowell."

"Huh? I don't remember telling you my name."

He made a point. When she heard them talking the swordsman never told him his name. He could have seen the wanted poster at some point. But then again, that also means he must have seen hers too. So why he didn't knew her.

"See? You're a celebrity Yuri. So, what your name, mister?" said Karol.

"Huh? Ah, right...I suppose Raven will do for now" he turned to the blond guy that had a monkey tail" aren't ya the unique one."

"It's the tail, right?" Sun smiled" I know and before you ask. It's real"

"Thought so. Never met someone like ya. Then, again neither someone with cat ears" his gaze turned to Blake.

"For now, huh? Who the hell does this guy thinks he is?" Rita didn't sounded happy.

"Well Raven, it's been lovely seeing you again. Now buzz off" said Yuri.

"Aw, come on. Yer tryin' ta get into the palace, right? You just leave it ta old Raven."

Blake was surprised with this. He was willing to help them again.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" asked the mage girl.

"Actually, he pulled a trick like this that helped us get out of the castle."

"Really? Well, then maybe we can trust him" said Estelle.

"I'd like to hope so."

So maybe Raven will get them out of this bind helping them. That's what they all thought. He was talking to the two guards. Then, they left their post going after them. The old man just gave a quick back flip and thumbs up, before running off. What kind of sick joke is this. They realized he just used them so he could sneak into the palace himself. Using them as bait.

"But..But, why?" said the pink haired healer.

"Wait'll I get my hands on him. No one uses me as a diversion!" Rita was pretty angry with his stunt.

"More trouble for us" Blake shook her head.

"I got this!"

Sun put his hands together, using his semblance. Creating two golden clones as they charged at the two mercenaries. Beating them up easily. As they were knocked out. The mage seeing this, got angrier. She ended up smacking the monkey faunus. It looked like it was a painful one so Karol was glad it wasn't him on the receiving end, this time.

"Ouch...What gives?" he had a big lump on his head.

"That's for butting in! I was going to take care of it."

"Look it on the bright side. Now, we can go inside" said Yuri.

"You'll get used to her" the huntress told her fellow faunus.

"I don't think I will" he was rubbing his lump.

They ran heading for the front door. But they knew it was a mistake. A frontal assault would be crazy. The inside of the Palace must be filled with mercenaries. So they chose another route. Yuri suggested going on the side, see if there was another entrance that will lead them inside. Going on the left side of the building, the long haired swordsman was right. There were some elevators. They also spotted Raven. Rita glared at him while he went to one of the elevators going up. They took the other one but this one, was going down. Obviously they will end up in another place apart from the old man. The elevator finally stopped. Looks like the group has reached the bottom floor of the palace. Great, so they were way down here while Raven was probably on the top floor. They left while Rita was checking on the elevator if they could activate it again. The mechanism for the blastia seemed frozen, so there was nothing she could do. In other words, they were stuck here.

Blake looked at the place. Looked like a dungeon prison. It was dark and creepy. Amber eyes widened as she saw there were bones all around. They didn't looked like they belong to any monsters. In fact, they looked human. The shock hit her hard, gazing at Sun and everyone. They were shocked while Yuri was trying to look for the way out. But she could tell that he wasn't happy with the sight. The unthinkable came to the huntress' mind. Could the Magister be involved in this. Is it possible that he was feeding monsters with people. It would explained why there weren't many people present in the port town. Those that couldn't pay their taxes will get captured and fed to the creatures. She hoped she was wrong, but all those bones made her think otherwise. It wasn't just the bones but there was such a bad stench all over the area too. Now, she really wanted to get out of here. What horrible place to be.

"Argh! I don't believe this! You can't control it from here" Rita was still checking the controls for the elevator.

"Ugh!" Estelle immediately reacted to the odor.

"Something smells rank…." followed Karol.

"I would like to go back up" Sun wasn't happy smelling it either.

"Blood, along with something else? It smells rotten" said Yuri.

Blake tried not to hurl. That was the strong smell. Rotten flesh and she finally noticed the blood. It was dry, so its been a while. Could all of these bones and this smell be from actual people. She covered her mouth from preventing herself from throwing up. It was too grotesque. Not even the White Fang would go to such lengths to do this to humans. The Magister had no heart, it was one sick individual.

"I'd rather not think about it" said the faunus huntress.

Repede growled sensing monsters ahead. Looked like wolf creatures along with a lizard snake type. Blake's worst fear was probably true. The bones, the blood, the smell and now these monsters.

"I wonder if he's into raising monsters, too" the long haired swordsman was talking about the magister.

"Could be. He had Rhybgaro, after all" said Rita.

It will make perfect sense if the horse type monster belonged to the magister. He let it loose with the purpose of the towns folk to go after it and get it's horn. But what was the point of it. Blake couldn't see a purpose for doing something so cruel.

"Pa...Pa, ma...Help me…!"

"You hear that?!" asked Sun.

"Agh, what was that? What is this place?" said the guild member.

"Sounded like a child's voice" Blake's eyes narrowed.

"We're not the only ones here. Let's go!" said Estelle.

"Guess we should clean house" the monkey took his staff ready to fight the monsters present.

After defeating the monsters in the room. The group left through a leading to straight hallway. The voice of the boy sounded close, so he must be near. The further they go, the stronger the smell gets. The whole place was reeking of the stench of rotten flesh and blood. Going through another iron door, they were in another similar room. With the bones and the smell. It was sickening. The smell was so strong it might stay with them, even when they leave this place. A shower might do the trick. Blake's bow twitch, sensing a presence. But it wasn't a monster.

"Papa...Mama…." the boy's voice sounded very clear, he was sobbing.

The group saw the poor boy in a corner, trembling in fear. Brown hair, tied in a small pony tail, with a white shirt, blue pants with brown boots. Blake saw his face his resemblance to Teagle and Kellas was uncanny. Meaning, this must be their son. That was a relief, so he was still alive. They found him, now they needed to get him out of here and back to his parents.

"Everything's going to be okay" Estelle knelt next to him" can you tell me what happened?"

Blake already had a pretty good idea. After hearing from Kellas. But it was better to hear the boy's side of the story.

"A scary old man brought here...He said cuz' papa and mama couldn't pay their taxes…."

"Sounds like the Magister" said the raven haired faunus.

"Do you think this is the kid from before?" Karol turned to Yuri.

"How horrible" said the pink haired healer.

"All these bones...Could the monsters have done, this?" the guild member had to ask now.

"Pretty twisted hobby. Are you Teagle and Kellas' kid Pauly?" said Sun.

"Yes that's my name, and those are my parents!" the boy's face lit up with joy" I wanna go home, to them."

"Don't worry. We'll get you out of here" assured the monkey faunus.

"Yes, we're not letting him stay here" said Estelle.

"Stay close to us, okay? You're a big boy, so no crying. You'll see your parents soon" said Yuri.

Pauly gave a nod as he did his best to dry his tears.

"There could be more monsters ahead. Don't be afraid, we'll protect you" smiled Blake.

The party thought it will be easy to find a way out. Now that Pauly was traveling with them. But they were wrong. There were some doors that were locked and they needed to find the keys for them. They had to fight the monsters along with some of the mercenaries. The magister must have sent them as patrol. Luckily after beating one of them, they were able to get the keys. Pauly stood in awe watching them fight. They were so cool and amazing. At the same time they were keeping an eye on the boy. The group made some progress when they found all the keys and opened all the doors. Opening the the last door, they were in a similar room. But this one, had two large cages. Each had a door. Doesn't looked like they will open, easily. Then someone approached them from the other side. A man wearing a creepy attire with a long beard and glasses. His physique said so much. He was nothing but bad news. Pauly immediately hide behind Yuri and Blake.

"It's him…." he muttered.

"Well, well, what do we have here? More delicious snacks for my pet, it seems."

"So you're Ragou? You've got some pretty disgusting hobbies" glared Yuri.

"I'll say" followed Blake with a glare too.

"Hobbies? Oh, you must mean my basement. Only someone with my refined sensibilities could understand the pleasure I derive from such things. You're just like those senile old fools on the council. They bored me to death and never let me enjoy myself. It's the privilege of my exalted station to dispel such boredom with the...Help of the common people. "

Both the swordsman and the huntress glared at the magister harder. This guy was truly inhuman with a black heart. This man has no respect for human life whatsoever.

"Are you kidding?!" Sun was shocked and upset" you actually enjoy feeding people to monsters? You even dare call it a hobby?!"

"None of you understand the pleasantries either. At least I don't let my pets go hungry. I made sure to feed them to keep them on their good side."

"You're…." the monkey faunus didn't know what to say he was glaring at him.

"A monster" finished the cat faunus" someone like you doesn't deserve to be call a human being. You even wanted to let Pauly get eaten too."

"Hm? The brat still lives? Not for long. None of you will leave my basement alive."

"You can't mean that's your only reason to do those things" Estelle was keeping herself composed, after everything she saw here.

"Well, I suppose I should fetch Rhybgaro. So many new toys...He ought to put on quite the good show. Though you may not live long enough to see it…."

Blake narrowed her eyes. So the creature was his pet after all.

"There's no point in searching for Rhybgaro. We've already taken care of him" said the long haired swordsman.

"What did you say?"

"Are you deaf? I said we've already taken care of him."

"You...What have you done to my pet?" glared the magister.

"Nothing. We didn't kill him, he just took off" replied Sun not bringing the part that they had to knock down the creature.

"Not before cutting his horn. From the way he ran off. I doubt he will be coming back to you. He's finally free from your clutches" followed Blake.

"Yeah, if you had put a bell on him or something, maybe it wouldn't have lost track of him" said the former knight.

"Ah, well, with a bit more money. I'll soon be able to replace him."

"You're still planning to continue this horrendous act?" the raven haired faunus glared daggers at the older man.

This guy was only doing this for his own enjoyment and amusement. Taking human lives without a second thought. Truly an evil being. This is the kind of human Adam and the White Fang would have as an enemy. If he was doing the same thing to the faunus, the commander would have decapitated him with his sword in a heart beat.

"Ragou?!" Estelle finally come forth facing the magister" how can you say such things and still call yourself a servant of the Empire?!"

The man was shocked as he took a long glance at the pink haired girl. Just what in Zaphias' name was she doing here. She's supposed to be at the castle.

"What? You...But that's impossible!"

Yuri turned to Blake and she nodded to him. He used azure edge and she used quick draw to blast through the metal doors and sending Ragou flying. When he saw that they managed to break free, he felt like crapping his pants. If they were able to handled Rhybgaro, they are stronger than they looked. He was trembling, the sight was pathetic. Blake couldn't stand him. Such a pitiful man and yet he was willing to sacrifice human life like it was nothing.

"S-Stay back! W-What do you intend to do?! Someone arrest these intruders!" he ran off.

"We'll have enemies all over the place if we don't hurry up and finish what we came here to do."

Rita started casting an arte.

"Hold it!" Yuri stopped her.

"What? Don't we need to create an emergency for the Knights to respond to?"

"It's still too soon. First we need some evidence."

"He's right. Let's head for the top floor and get a better view" added Blake.

"We have to find the blastia that controls the weather" said Estelle coming to the conclusion that was the reason for the never ending rain in Capua Nor.

"_And if we're lucky. It will be the Hermes blastia Judith has been looking for. I see no coincidence her dragon reacted when were near this place" _thought Sun.

They followed the path taken by the magister. Climbing a stair case leading to another door. As they opened it, there were more mercenaries waiting for them. Their numbers have increased. This was expected since Ragou was yelling for help. The party fought them off and they were able to beat them all. It amazed Blake how stronger she has become ever since she put on her bodhi blastia. It was the same with Sun. Both faunus felt like they could do anything. As they beat another mercenary, he dropped a key. It was bigger than the others, they've gathered. This will be important to open a door and proceed. The weather blastia must be on the upper floor of the palace. That's why they needed to get there. And after, create the commotion that will make Flynn to act and infiltrate the place. Exposing the magister's crimes. That was the plan. And the huntress was hoping it all comes down to it.

The group arrived at a locked door. Using the great sword key, the lock opened. It broke like all the others and it didn't mattered. Another straight hall way with a door. This place felt like a maze. Opening it, there were in yet another dungeon room. Only this time there weren't any human bones or dried blood. It was probably the only place in the whole basement that was clean. Who would have thought. But something else caught the party's attention. Before them stood someone hanging in the air. A young girl with blond hair in braids. Looks like she was trapped. Sun sweat dropped, running to her again and she needed help. She was one to get into trouble.

"What a beautiful view…."

"Who's there?" asked Karol.

The monkey faunus went to the helpless pirate girl and cut her down. Though it was a bit dark, it was no trouble for him.

"We really have to stop meeting like this."

"Sun matey! You okay! I was planning of coming back to help you!"

"As you can see, I'm fine. But why are you here?"

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Blake was surprised.

"It's all new to me" followed Yuri.

"Guys, this is Patty. I ran into her when I was searching for Rhybgaro!"

"Not the best place to meet someone" added Rita.

"I'm Estelle, it's so nice to meet you Patty."

"Ahoy to all!"

"Yuri, Repede, Karol, Rita and Blake" the long haired swordsman pointed to each in order" so, what are you doing here? This isn't exactly a place for kids to be in."

"I'm huntin' for treasure."

"Treasure? In a place like this?" said the young guild member.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be odd for that black-hearted geezer to have flinched some treasures…." said the mage.

"So, what do you do, Patty?" it was a silly question from Karol considering the girl's attire and that she was looking for treasure.

"I'm an adventurer."

"Don't you mean pirate?" said the cat faunus.

"Same thing matey. Lookin' for new lands, searchin' for treasure and explore the vasts of the ocean!"

"I thought pirates steal, kidnap people and even kill if they have to" Sun was confused.

"I'm not that kind of pirate. I'm an adventurer at heart! Where's there treasure, I'll be there."

"And yet you're here lookin' for treasure to take from the magister. That makes sense" Yuri smiled at the irony.

"If he does have treasure, he deserves to have it stolen" Rita didn't give a crap after seeing what Ragou is capable of.

"In any case, it's dangerous for a little girl to wander around a place like this all by herself" said Estelle.

"It's not like she's defenseless. I've seen her fighting and she ain't that bad" replied the monkey faunus.

"Of course! An adventurer must be prepare for anythin'. I expect nothing less, if I ran into any monsters."

"Why don't you come with us?" asked Karol.

"I still ain't found no treasure."

"You know, you sound more like a thief than an adventurer" said the swordsman.

"An adventurer is one who always carries the spirit of curiosity and desire to push into the unknown. So, I may look like a thief. I'm actually nothin' of the sort."

"That's a valid excuse for thieves to use" Blake rolled her eyes.

"Hmm...It's not like I really care anyway…Well, if you're gonna keep hunting for treasure. I won't stop you" said the former Knight.

"What are you going to do?" asked the guild member.

Patty stood in thought for a second before she turned to the group" there probably ain't no treasure left in this mansion, anyway."

"She's saying she'll come with us" said Rita.

"Okay, then let's go."

"Glad to have you back Patty" said Sun.

"Aye."

The group with Patty, resumed traveling the maze basement. So many doors, so many mercenaries, so many fights. But the party was able to hold their ground against all of them. Much to their surprise the adventurer was tougher than she looked, proving Sun was right about her. She could fight, though she didn't contributed much since there was no need for further assistance. Between, Yuri, Repede, Blake, Sun as close range melee fighters. Rita and Estelle had it easy too. Though the mage was still aiding them with her artes. The pink haired healer used more long range artes than close range. Needless to say, they were lucky they were still kicking. One of the mercenaries they beat had a key with the crest of a dagger, another one. They eventually found the door and opened it. Another corridor, and when they opened the door, they were met by an ambush. Nothing they could handle as they all defeated them.

"I'm surprised you managed to wander around a mansion crawling with dangerous guys all on your own" said Yuri.

"The treasure be worth it, even if it means puttin' myself in danger."

"What kind of treasure is it?" asked Karol.

"It's the great treasure that was hidden by Aifread."

That was a new one for Blake and Sun. Neither of the two faunus has ever heard of the name before.

"A-Aifread!" the guild member seemed to know.

"As in...the legendary pirate Aifread?" Estelle also knew.

"So he's famous" Yuri didn't know either.

"Y-You haven't heard of him? He's an unspeakable villain who ravaged the seas" said Karol.

"Sounds like he's famous for bringing fears into others" said Sun.

"Aifread...The boss of the of the pirate guild Siren's Fang. The Imperial Knights are after him for attacking an immigrant ship and slaughtering hundreds of civilians" said the pink haired girl.

Blake stood in thought. Estelle must have read it from a book. That's strange, she hasn't heard of Aifread. Maybe she hasn't gotten to the part from her history book. This guy was the average dangerous pirate. Wouldn't want to ran into him.

"None know of his whereabouts, but many say he has already died" resumed the healer.

"Well, that's a good thing. I sure wouldn't want to meet him" said the monkey faunus.

"It's known as the Black Hope Massacre. I've heard that it was an utter nightmare" followed the young guild member.

"Sounds like everyone has a right to fear him. But, is he really dead?" followed Blake.

"That's what they all say" said Patty not sounding happy.

"Hm? What's the matter" Estelle turned to the adventurer girl.

"Nothin'."

The raven haired faunus had a feeling she was lying. Maybe she was hiding something. But it wasn't her business, they still needed to get out of here and find the weather blastia.

"What do you want all that treasure for, anyway?" asked Rita.

"What do I want it for…? Shouldn't that be obvious? I'm going to find that legendary treasure and become a famous adventurer."

"Even if it means putting yourself in great danger?" said Yuri.

"That's the life of an adventurer" she gave a nod.

"Heh...Sounds like a lot of fun."

"More like we can get into more trouble if we become adventurers" said the huntress.

"I don't mind the trouble" he grinned while the cat faunus sighed in return.

"More trouble than having your own wanted poster. I don't think so" replied Sun.

"If we're lucky, they might increase the reward money" the long haired swordsman gave a cocky grin.

"_Yes, that's going to help so much" _sweat dropped the raven haired girl.

"If you think its fun. Then how 'bout it, matey? Want to join up with me?"

"It sounds right up my alley, but I'll pass on that. I don't really have the time to spare."

Blake sighed in relief. Of course he wouldn't forget why they were in this journey in the first place. They were searching for the blastia core thief. In addition she was looking for a way back to Remnant. The same with Sun.

"You're a cold one Yuri...Even colder than a shark's skin" she didn't seemed to be hurt by his answer.

"A shark's skin?" said Karol.

"But I like that about ye."

The amber eyed girl raised an eyebrow. My goodness did Patty had a crush on the swordsman. Oh boy, poor girl, she will only get her heart broken. The faunus was sure he wasn't into young girls. Not that it bothered her, or did it. Blake disregarded the thought.

Sun didn't seemed to mind to join up with the girl adventurer. It really sounded like a lot of fun. But he hasn't forgotten Judith's mission with the Hermes blastia. And he also wanted to find a way back to Remnant. So, he will have silently decline her offer.

"Uh, you do?" Rita couldn't believe it.

"Wait, does that mean Patty and Yuri are…?" said the guild member.

"Aye, it's love at first sight" she winked at the long haired swordsman.

"Uhm, yeah. I don't think that's such a good idea…." said the mage.

"Love at first sight" Estelle smiled at the thought.

"Good luck with that. You will face many dangers on your travels to find that treasure. But, let me warn you. None of those dangers will be compare if you get yourself involve with this guy" Blake pointed at the former Knight.

"Is that jealousy in your voice?" Yuri smirked.

"Shut it" she glared.

Sun was shocked at the revelation. Did Blake really has a thing for Yuri. Strange thing is, he didn't seemed to be jealous. True, he admitted he has a thing for the cat faunus. Or maybe he used to have one. It was hard to tell. So many things has happened since he went after the huntress after the fall of Beacon. But, it didn't bothered him that she might like someone else. He had no idea why. Guess he might find out eventually.

"Ugh, whatever. Can we just hurry up and get out of here?" Rita felt like a headache was coming.

The group fought a few more mercenaries before reaching another door. Blake was still upset at Yuri's comment. Of course she wasn't jealous, it was ridiculous. Yet, she could feel his smirk behind her, while she was ignoring him. Why was it bothering her so much. They had better things to do than thinking of feelings that aren't there. At least that's what the huntress thinks so. Opening the door there was a stair case. Here's hoping they can reach the top and leave this horrible place. To everyone's relief they were finally out of that maze. They were now in a circular chamber with windows high above and beautiful chandeliers. But their eyes were on the large machine in the middle. It was active so it was their guess it has to be the weather blastia. Sun's eyes narrowed at the sight of the device. This has to be the Hermes blastia. If he was right then, it has to be destroy.

"Is this the blastia we're looking for?" asked Karol.

Rita immediately acted on instinct climbing the stairs and heading for the blastia's controls. The monkey faunus followed her. He was arguing with himself. This was his chance to destroy it. But he didn't wanted to in front of everyone. Not to mention he will be on bad terms with the mage girl. If she was from Aspio, then blastia means a lot to her. The mage has unlocked the device's system command, typing the holographic keys.

"Strihm, laitos, rockra, fleck…."

Sun had no idea what she was talking about. Probably the terms for some formulas. Judith did told him of how blastia works, asides having a core it must have a designated formula to fully operate.

"They just patch together blastia with different formulas…This formula could manipulate the weather, but how can they use them like this?! It's just like at Ehmead Hill they don't have the slightest respect for what they're working with."

And she has to bring Ehmead. Sun remembered helping Judith destroy that barrier blastia. He was responsible for its destruction too.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'll eventually find the deactivation code and shut it down. We can finally say goodbye to this crummy weather."

Shutting it down wasn't going to do. If Ragou gets caught then what will happen to the blastia. What if someone as evil as the magister gets his hands on it. Uses it again. Maybe he could reason with the young mage.

"What about destroying it?"

"Excuse me?" she has paused in what she was doing turning to him.

"We know this blastia isn't safe. And who knows if someone else uses it again for bad reasons. Are we going to take that risk?"

"We are NOT destroying him! I will shut him down, and that's final" she kept on tipping while giving a glare at the faunus.

"_Great, I made her angry." _

"This is exactly what we need for evidence. Rita shouldn't you finish that later?" said Estelle.

"Just a bit more...I just need to check a few more things…."

"She's not going to listen until she's done" said Sun.

"Yuri, I think it's time we try catching Flynn's attention" said Blake.

"Right. While Rita's busy, we make our emergency."

"Let's just break something that won't be missed" said the pink haired healer.

"We don't have destroy anything. If we make a lot of noise, that will be enough" replied the huntress.

"All right! I don't know what's going on, but I'm gonna help out too" Patty has already taken her gun.

"No, you're going to stay right here" he made the adventurer to sit down like a parent scolding his child.

"Oh?"

Karol staring hitting a pillar, while Yuri was using Azure Edge in random directions. Blake changed Gambol Shroud to gun mode, firing above. Estelle was hesitating, destroying private property wasn't in her best interest. She was still feeling bad for breaking an entering when they sneaked in to Aspio. So she cast Photon at an old painting. Hopefully, Ragou won't missed it. Sun was firing his weapon in nun chuck mode. Rita started casting fire ball everywhere. With all the noise, it won't be long before Flynn arrives to investigate.

"Really, what a way to behave in someone else's home."

Ragou stood at the entrance with a group of mercenaries. It was time to put an end to these intruders.

"The time has come to earn your keep. I want all of them captured. Whatever happens though, take care not to kill the young lady!" he was referring to Estelle.

"No way! Are these guys from the Blood Alliance?" said Karol.

Sun used his semblance sending two golden clones after the mercenaries. While Yuri and Repede aiding them. Blake decided to stay with Pauly. They needed to send him back to his parents. Rita was still going crazy shooting fire ball all over the place.

"That's enough, we're getting out of here!" said the long haired swordsman.

"What're you talking about? I'm not finished yet!"

Sun gazed at the weather blastia. Rita was no longer there. This was his chance to destroy it. He can come up with the excuse that he accidentally shoot it while helping to create the commotion. They won't realize the truth. Well, maybe Blake might get suspicious. But, he can tell her later.

"If we don't leave now, we'll run into Flynn, and I'd rather not deal with that."

"You don't seriously think he will come that quickly…."

"Wanna stay and find out?" said the cat faunus.

The monkey faunus was back as he had his weapon in gun chuck mode. Time to blast the weather blastia and make sure it's completely destroy. He can see it now. Judith will be so happy with him, she might even give him a kiss. He blushed at the thought.

Just like that the front door opened revealing Flynn, Sodia and Witcher. Yuri sighed at the blond knight. Just when he thought he was going to get away with it. This will be another crime added to his list.

"Magistrate. I don't know what's happened here, but allow us to offer our assistance."

"Flynn!" said the pink haired girl.

"You think they will raise the reward after this?" asked the huntress.

"I'm betting on it" this time the swordsman didn't smirked.

"_Maybe I can use the Knights to my favor after all" _Ragou was already plotting something.

Then one of the windows was destroyed as the dragon rider arrived. Sun gasped seeing Judith. He thought she will still be waiting for him. But then again, he did took too long. With the whole thing of going after Rhybgaro.

"Whoa! Is th-that the dragon rider?!" said Karol in awe.

Witcher cast fire ball while Flynn and Sodia tried to attack the rider. Sun just stood still as the armored figure used it's menacing spear to hit the controls of the blastia. It was enough to destroy the device. Rita however, wasn't very happy.

"You! What the hell do you think you're doing?! How dare you destroy those blastia!"

"There really is a person riding a monster" Estelle was shocked.

"Wait!"

The mage released fire ball only to be dodged by the dragon rider. The figure flew all over the weather blastia, before Ba'ul released some fire to make sure no one gets to the controls. There will be no point to check it once it's destroyed. The rider took a glance at Sun for a moment. This wasn't missed by Blake as she noticed. The monkey faunus jumped as high as he could getting on the dragon as it flew away from the mansion.

"Damn, he'll get away!" said Flynn.

"Prepare my ship!" Ragou told one of the mercenaries he was ready to hightail it out of here.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Yuri was ready to give chase to the magister.

They all climbed a stair way leading outside.

"What about Sun?" Patty noticed the monkey faunus was missing.

"He'll be fine. He'll catch up with us" replied the raven haired girl.

The group has taken another elevator. But this one, took them up. And they were back outside of the mansion. This was the elevator Raven took earlier. But there was no sign of the older man anywhere. There was no sign of Sun too. Blake saw him going after the dragon rider. Why, something wasn't adding up. It didn't mattered, Ragou was planning to escape. If they don't go after him, he will be too far gone. There was no way a man like him should get away after all the horrible things he has done. Meanwhile, Rita was still pretty upset that the weather blastia was destroyed. All her anger was directed on the dragon rider.

"Argh, what the hell! Who rides a monster like that!"

"That was the dragon rider" said Karol.

"Dragon Rider? More like Dragon Freak! Hurting my blastia like that!"

"Dragon Freak...You know. Rita that blastia wasn't even yours."

"It was probably not Ragou's either" added the huntress.

"Anyway, why do you think someone would go around destroying blastia?" asked Estelle.

"That's a good question. I'd like to sit down and pick that dragon rider's brains sometime" said Yuri.

"As if you could have a normal conversation with someone like that!" glared the mage.

"Shouldn't we be going after Ragou?" said Blake.

Yuri nodded looking at Pauly" this is where we have to part ways."

"You're going to get that bad Ragou person, aren't you?"

"Yeah, we want to hurry."

"It's okay. I can go home by myself."

"There's a good boy. You shouldn't go running into danger either, okay?"

"Got it!" said Patty leaving with the boy.

"I don't think she actually got it" said the mage.

Suddenly Sun arrived facing the group. He was happy he made it on time. The monkey faunus wanted to go after Ragou too. This guy needed to pay dearly.

"You okay?" said the raven haired girl.

"I'm cool" his tone said otherwise but he smiled.

Blake didn't bought it. Something must had happened when he went after the dragon rider.

"Did you hurt that Dragon freak?!" Rita grabbed Sun shaking him like rag doll.

"Whoa, hold it! Dragon Freak?" so that's what they were calling Judith now.

"Yeah, you went after him. Did you gave him a beating he wouldn't forget?!"

"Sorry, he threw me off from his dragon. He was too quick."

His response only further angered the mage girl.

"Estelle, what's the matter" asked Karol.

"I still can't believe the magistrate could do such terrible things…."

"Sadly, it's pretty common."

"Haven't you already seen what the Empire is capable of several times on this trip already?" said Yuri.

"Guys. aren't we in a hurry? The bad guy is getting away" said Sun.

"Right, he said something about a ship. So he's probably using that to escape" followed Blake.

The group climbed some stairs, that lead to a dock. They saw Ragou's ship sailing away. Looks like they have made it just in time. Everyone ran before it leaves the port.

"What the hell am I doing here…?" Rita had no idea.

"Here we go!" Yuri was ready to throw Karol into the ship.

"Whoa, hold it hold it. I'm not ready!"

Blake knew he wasn't going to listen as the swordsman grabbed the guild member and jumped straight to the ship. The huntress grabbed Estelle's hand helping the healer get on board, while Sun did the same for Rita. Repede was able to land safely on his own. Everyone made it. Gazing around the ship, there was a small stair case with a double door ahead. But most importantly, there was an open chest that got the party's attention. The content was a shocker.

"These are all blastia cores!" said the mage.

"Why are there so many? And they're all just cores" said Karol.

"I have no idea. We don't have this many at the laboratory!"

"This means Ragou must be involve with whoever is leading the group of core thieves" replied Blake.

"Looks like it" Yuri was relief that they have found a lead in all of this mess.

"Blastia core thieves?" Sun didn't know what they were talking about, he was out of the loop since he recently joined the group.

"We have time to explain later" said the huntress.

"That big guy with one eye. He must be in league with the magistrate" said the former knight.

"At least breaking into his mansion wasn't a waste after all" followed the raven haired faunus.

"A necessary crime to commit to find a real criminal. I wonder of the core from the lower quarter is here."

"Sorry, none of these are big enough" of course Rita would know the right size for a core that belongs to an aque blastia.

Repede growled sensing trouble. Blake and Sun took their weapons as they were suddenly surrounded by many people. They looked like thugs with daggers for a weapon. They were different from the mercenaries Ragou hired. Karol has once again recognized them from their attires.

"I knew it. These guys are with the Blood Alliance. They're one of the five master guilds."

The guild members of the Blood Alliance charged at them. Only to be overpowered by the sheer strength of the group. Not to mention they had the numbers in their favor. It wasn't that long before the thugs were all beaten. They would have been tougher but the party was stronger. After the fight Blake's bow twitched, she could hear footsteps coming from the double doors. Someone was coming. Yuri and Karol went to check it out.

"Out of my way!"

"Ahh!" Karol was sent to the ground.

The group was staring at a big man with one eye and a ball of spikes for a right hand. He had gray and silver hair wearing a red coat, with a black vest and gold buttons. With white long pants and black boots. His appearance was worse than the magistrate. This guy had the perfect qualities of a bad guy.

"Hah. Was that spineless worm Ragou running from a bunch of kids?"

"A one-eyed giant...So you're the one getting people to bring you blastia cores?" Yuri had his sword pointed at the big man.

"Maybe I am…."

He attacked the long haired swordsman with a large cleaver blade, as he dodged it getting back to the group.

"You're quick and you've got guts, too. My arm's gonna feel that...Wish I had you in my guild."

"How flattering."

"It's him…." Blake glared at the big man, he fitted the description from that thief they caught at the Shaikos Ruins.

"He looks like he's up to no good" followed Sun.

"But it's pushy guys like you I have to watch out for. Upsets the harmony of the guild, see? Nothing personal…."

"Barbos, what are you waiting for? Dispose of these brats!" Ragou was near an escape life boat.

"I did all the work you paid me for. Besides, the Knights'll be here soon. Rather not have those guys following me around. Next time we meet, you kids won't be getting off so easy."

The giant left heading to the life boat while the magistrate panicked.

"Wait! He's still inside! Damn! Zagi, we'll leave the rest to you!"

Barbos cut the rope keeping the life boat as it fell into the water. Blake gasped hearing the name Zagi. Was this maniac here. She could sense there was someone else in the room with the double doors. To the huntress' fears, it was true. The assassin has left the room facing the group. Yuri only sighed, this guy again. They won't be able to catch up to those two now, if he was blocking their way.

"Who is it?! Who I get to kill this time?!"

"This guy looks like a nut job" said the monkey faunus.

"You have no idea" replied the cat faunus.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Cliffhanger lol yeah I'm leaving it here. **

**-What happened with Sun when he went after Judith. It will be explain in the next chapter. **

**-Replying to reviews: **

***TheEmeraldMage- always happy and overjoy for your constant support and sorry this chapter got a little late. Honestly I finished this chapter a while back and I was holding it until I finished the next one which I'm currently writing along with another chapter from another story (won't say which *evil grin).**

**CT7567Rules**** I could care less about Bumblebee. But it's a fact that they're rushing it due to bad writing. I want Yang to be her old self, I don't like this new emo one. I don't care if Blake's haircut means she's bisexual, does it really matter? She's still Blake and yet the fandom can't realize the haircut has more meaning than just her sexuality. It symbolizes a new start. Blake is finally letting go of the past that has been haunting her since the beginning of the series and now she's focusing on the present, no more running away. But no it has to be that she's bi. Off topic I'll be looking forward on your RWBY/Gundam Seed story since it's among my favorite Gundam series.**

**Gabriel443**** gracias aqui tienes el nuevo capitulo. **

**-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: The side of justice


End file.
